Illusionist
by F4llon
Summary: G Callen had tried to convince his partner Sam Hanna that he was really an illusionist. But not just for an alias. The truth was, that he was an illusionist every day of his life. Sam knows something is up with his partner and worries that he's going lone wolf again. Why is Callen hiding this big secret? How will Sam react when he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**Illusionist**

**By BH72**

_Disclaimer: All events in this story are fiction and do not relate to anything that may happen on NCIS. The characters belong to Shane Brennan and CBS, I am thankful that I am able to borrow them until the next episode._

**Chapter 1**

**Los Angeles**

He had corrected his partner many times over his alias at being an illusionist, but still Sam had referred to him being a magician. He had tried to drop hints that this was who he really was to the man who had become his brother. But after seven years of being partners, the former Navy SEAL still hadn't worked it out. G Callen had practised this alias since he was little; before he was found on the beach in Romania, after the Comescus had assassinated his mother in front of him. He had learnt from the early age the need to be someone else. He had learned from the best, his parents. He was a good observer, blending into the background, quietly taking notes into his young mind on becoming another person.

_It was 1975, summer had arrived in the Romanian seaside city of Constanta, and young Garriden Roman was being pushed down the slope in a red cart at a local park by his sister Amalia. "Faster! Faster!" He laughed as the wind blew through his hair as his sister ran behind sending him faster down the slope. But the cart tilted to the side, sending Garriden out of the cart and onto the lush green grass._

_"G are you okay?" Amalia worried over her baby brother, as he was always pushing himself that bit too far and getting hurt._

_He laughed to show her that he was fine, but the truth was the pain in his wrist throbbed, making his laugh disappear and he rolled on the grass hoping to hide his pained expression from his sister._

_"You are not fine, G. Look at your wrist. It's bleeding. Quickly, we must go back home to get you fixed up before Mama and Tatā came home. Mama is going to kill me if she finds you hurt again." She gently urged him off the grass and pulled the cart behind her as they ran up the road to home. Through the back door the Romani children entered the kitchen. Garriden sat down while his sister pulled the first aid kit from off the top shelf and opened the lid. "This is going to sting a bit, baby brother," she whispered to him. Her voice soothed him as he tried to remain strong for her. Amalia was four years older and Garriden was always trying to prove to her that he could handle everything that she could do. "Always the dare devil aren't you, G. What am I going to do with you? Tatā will not be happy if you break a bone, you know. At any minute's notice we might have to run and hide and change our names again. Having to explain who you really are is not going to help us in hiding here, if we have to take you to a hospital," Amalia explained._

_"But why do we have to keep running away and hiding? I like it here. I feel safe. A nice man with a wheel tattoo keeps giving us ice-creams when we're on the beach." Garriden furrowed his brow as Amalia continued attending to the cuts on his wrist._

_"I know baby brother. The people are very nice here. We know the language and we fit in well. Unlike the last place. It was cold all year round in Norway, and I struggled to understand the people." She dressed the cuts with some plasters before closing the first aid kit and putting it back on the shelf. She turned and sighed. "But you, G. You pick up every language we come across. Russian, Romani, Norwegian, German, French, Chez, Italian, even Turkish. Mama is very proud of you baby brother. You are so much like her in that way, but a spitting image of her Tatā. So Mama tells me."_

G Callen smiled at the fond memory that he kept locked tight in his mind, while he rubbed his wrist. It had hurt, but he was glad he had the scar to remind him of that day. The last day they were safe and together as a family. A scowl replaced his smile as he remembered the man with the wheel tattoo give him a tin soldier, just before he saw another man point his gun at his mama and killed her. He was angry at himself for not realising the danger before it was too late. The last thing he remembered of his beautiful mama was her laughing. He closed his eyes tight as he remembered her laughter. He vowed to himself that if he ever saw someone with a wheel tattoo on their arm, he would slowly kill them with his bare hands.

He closed the lid on his precious box of memories and replaced it back onto the mantle. Wheels screeched to a halt outside his house as he saw Sam pull up in his black challenger. He was glad he had suggested to Hetty to provide Sam with a car that suited his character rather than a standard issued vehicle. It enabled them to shoot and chase down the bad guys whilst on the run. It also meant Sam was happiest behind the wheel. It gave him the opportunity to think while they travelled. He would remain quiet for the majority of the drive into work, frustrating Sam so much that they would slide into banter, which continued into the office each morning. It meant that he could hide from his boss his real feelings. Feelings he had mastered to hide to create an illusion that he was who everyone thought he was. G Callen, a man without a name. He chuckled inwardly hiding his amusement to the whole situation. _If only they knew,_ he thought to himself.

He climbed into the challenger and greeted his partner. "Hey Sam. How's the family?" It had become a ritual, the greeting and question that would lead Sam into detail of the life of the Hanna family that kept him occupied so his thoughts could wander again.

It had amused him while he was growing up, being moved from orphanages to foster homes. Each and every person's reaction to a letter for a name. The fact was, he'd had so many different names before his fifth birthday, it was a struggle to remember the one he had been born with. Each place they lived in, he, his sister, and parents had a new name. He had prided himself from a young age in adapting to new situations, picking up the language and becoming a new alias. He saw the pride in his parents' eyes at his talent. He had overheard his parents speak quietly that he was a born operator. He was a beautiful boy and was admired by everyone he had come across.

"One day my dear son, you will become a Federal Agent for my Father's country and then you will do great things." His mama told him over many occasion.

He thought it was a kick in the heart when it took for his mother's death for him to be sent abroad to America and thrown into the foster care system. To become a number, a statistic. No name, no family, no one to care for him. It came with the territory he knew, of being the son of parents who worked for the CIA. It was in his blood and he knew that was his destiny. Oh yes, both of his parents were CIA operatives, undercover in Romania and Russia. But what the CIA hadn't planned on, was for Nathan Read and Clara Callen to bump into each other whilst on their separate assignments and fall in love. He was Nikita Reznikov, Major in the KGB. She was Corina Cuza, a local Roma girl who had worked hard to get in with her target: the Comescus. If only she had known the danger she was in for being a Callen, she would have never gone back to the country where she was born. His parents went underground, moving from country to country within Europe, hoping to escape the all seeing eye of the CIA. But Nathan's work caught up with him. Enemies of Clara's father caught up with her. Leaving him and his sister left to defend for themselves.

Callen remembered a man from the CIA who had found them on the beach, too late to save their mother and took them to America separating him from his sister. The only person he had left who really knew who he was and loved him. They were told it was not safe for them to remain together, but he knew better. They were being prepared to be the best of the best. It was then that he had decided to pretend to be that scared little boy who had no memory of his life with his family. He became another alias. He created another illusion.

"You haven't heard a single word I said, have you, G?" Sam whined as he pulled up outside the so called condemned Water Treatment Plant.

_Another illusion,_ he quietly thought. "I heard every word Sam. You were moaning about how Kamran and Michelle were ganging up against you for a girly flick. Face it Sam, you live in a house with a princess. She need her prince to be strong and reassure her that he will keep her safe. Part of that is allowing the princess to watch girly flicks and dress you up in pink tutus, giant pink kiss me ties and flowers around your neck." He smirked as they entered the building. He wish he could spend more time admiring the carved wooden doors they walked through every day. It reminded him of one of his childhood homes in Europe. It had been Prague, the house sat on the wall of the city with a scenic view over a river and weeping willows that were beautiful in the spring and summer. It smelled of oak, which always brought the memory of happier times for him.

Sam shook his head. "You're supposed to be on my side, G. You're my partner. My brother." Sam pushed the word out there, knowing it would get a reaction out of Callen.

Callen stopped at the entrance of the bull pen. He was stunned Sam had pulled the brother card out in front of Hetty. It wasn't supposed happen like this. Right there at work. Sure, Sam had used the brother word to him on numerous occasions, but up until now he had never said it at work. And every time Sam used the word it broke him down. The walls he kept up around his heart for all these years. He had worked hard to keep them there, to protect the illusion of who he was. But their escapade to Romania where they had rescued Hetty had shown a part of him to Sam, Kensi and Deeks that he could no longer hold back. They saw him crumble to his knees as his emotions ravaged through him. He was home. One of many, but he had lived there with his parents and sister. The last home he'd had before it all went horribly wrong. Sam had forced his hand as the memory of his mother's murder came rushing to the forefront of his mind. He spieled another lie, as if that memory had been lost until he walked onto the beach. But it had been accessible at any time he was alone. When he would cry for his mama. But that day in Romania his emotions changed to anger. His promise to himself to kill them all took over.

It was ever since then, Sam had pushed the brother relationship out into the open, sensing his need for family. How right he was. But Callen was still in denial of it. Callen opened his mouth and quickly closed it again. He sensed Hetty's presence behind him and stiffened.

"Morning Mr Callen, Mr Hanna. How are you both this morning?" The master of illusions, as Callen aptly named Hetty, eyed the men closely.

"Morning Hetty," Sam replied. Sam chuckled as he saw how uncomfortable Callen was.

"Hetty!" Was all Callen could muster before diving for the coffee from the kitchenette.

Hetty's eyes followed her team leader as he worked on making his coffee, ignoring her as he went along. She had heard Sam call Callen his brother. It had brought a smile to her lips. Slowly Callen was letting people in. He had been a tough case since a young child. She had tried hard to find him a family, for Clara's sake. But he had refused to be cared for, until the Rostoffs'. Those three months he had lived with them were the happiest for the boy she was so fond of. That was why she mustered a good deal and procured the house for him.

Callen focused on his actions, blocking out his senses that screamed from within. He tensed the muscles in his arms as he made the simplest motion of making a drink. He had worked too hard to allow anyone inside his inner sanctum. But slowly he saw Sam and Hetty creep inside those high steel walls. Hell, he had even handed in his badge and gun to find Hetty and rescue her from the Comescus. The older woman had earned his trust over the years in taking care of him from a distance. He knew all along that she was a friend of his mother's. Clara had shown him a photo of people to trust. One of those was Hetty. The other two were men. He knew who they were and he kept a close watch on them just in case he needed them. But he needed to be watchful, unsure, even at forty-three years of age, just how much they could be trusted. But one of them tested him to the max. Rubbed him the wrong way. He played along, creating an illusion that he had no idea who he was. The man of his thoughts entered the Spanish style mission and broke his concentration of thought.

"Agent Callen." Callen turned and faced the brown eyed man, nonchalantly.

"Yes, Assistant Director?" He raised his cup to his lips and sipped the brown liquid, gulping slowly, whilst he inhaled the calming effects the caffeine drink provided.

"I need to speak with you." Owen Granger looked worried.

Callen sighed. The man had refused to stop bothering him since his arrival a few years back, but his curiosity piqued at the concerned expression the older man bore. He raised his brow waiting for the man to continue.

"Privately." Owen urged Callen to venture into the armoury, hoping for some time alone with the blue eyed agent.

Callen followed, shaking his head as he followed, unaware Hetty and Sam watched them.

"What's that all about?" Sam asked their Operations Manager, ready to run in and rescue his partner at any moment.

"I have no idea." Hetty remained in her spot in the bull pen with a quizzical expression on her face.

Callen leaned on the side wall waiting for whatever Granger had to say. But Granger only paced up and down the room.

"Hetty will bill you for any ware and tear marks you leave on that carpet," Callen quipped.

Granger stopped at the smart remark made by the younger man and glared at him. He looked into his cerulean blue eyes, trying to see if he knew who he was. He saw nothing. He knew Callen had a reputation of being the best at undercover work, there was still a possibility. It was imperative he took the chance. "Do you know who I am?"

Callen smirked. "Yes of course. You are Assistant Director of NCIS, Owen Granger." He wondered where this was leading.

"Yes, of course I know you know that." Owen moved closer. "Do you know anything else about me?"

Callen tilted his head and thought for a moment on exactly what to say. He narrowed his eyes as his mind worked as fast as Nell's for an answer. "Hetty said that you can be trusted. I take her word for it."

Granger closely watched Callen at work, thinking quickly, he knew exactly how intelligent he really was. One of the few who did. He was up there with Nell Jones, their Intelligence Analyst. Only no one else knew. Unfortunately, G. Callen knew and he could use that piece of secret to his advantage. "How's Nathan?" He put out there at a whisper, hoping to catch Callen off guard, unsuccessfully.

"Nathan who?" Callen knew where Granger was going. Testing the waters to see if he remembers him from his early years. How could he not? The man had rescued him and his sister from the Comescus that day on the beach. He was sent there by his father to keep them safe.

"I need to know if you know who Nathan is?" Granger continued to speak in a whisper, just incase another member of the team were lurking around.

"Is there something this Nathan you speak of needs to know?" Callen asked. "Just in case I come across this so called man with this name. I however, still don't have a name. Some people have all the luck." Inwardly Callen chuckled. He loved to taunt people and he was having fun with Granger.

Granger watched Callen cross his arms over his chest and it was that action that confirmed to him that Callen did indeed remember. "I need to get an urgent message to this Nathan." Granger decided to take the risk and continued. "Do you know how I can get this to him?" He held out a A4 sized envelope, addressed to Nicolas Ressa.

Callen took the envelope from Granger and studied the name. It had been a very long time since he had heard that name. He moved his finger over the lettering as if it was gilded. He looked back up at Granger. "Janvier knows, doesn't he? He said an old name when we had him in custody the first time."

"Gascon. I remember. You did well not to react to him. You have done better than any of us expected. Unfortunately he does. He remembers you from when you were four years old. Your blue eyes gave you away. But there is more. Janvier was the one who told the Comescus who your mother really was. He is the reason why she was killed on the beach before I could reach the three of you. Janvier is still up to his old tricks, even from behind bars. But he doesn't know that you remember."

"Does Hetty know that I know?" Callen inquired. He had worked hard to hide it from everyone.

"I'm not sure. You know her better than most. Most probably. But she's not let on if she does. You've been the best illusionist to date Agent Callen. Even outdone the duchess of deception I would say." Granger watched Callen smirk at his comment. Callen had studied Hetty over many years and learnt even more from her to be the best of the best.

"What alerted you to the need to get this to Nathan?" Callen knew that it had to be important for Granger to risk this meeting to speak of his father.

"An old alias of his has been heard in some chatter over in Russia," Owen revealed.

"Nikita?" Callen raised his brow, knowing that particular alias had left his father locked away for five years in a Russian prison camp. Callen had to wait five years before he was reunited with his father. No one could understand why Callen had run away from his foster family and left Washington D.C. for Montana. There he spent the next three months with his father, until he was found on the road one day and he was taken back into the welfare system. Slowly he ended up on the west coast, in Los Angeles.

"No! Nikodim," Granger replied.

"But he hasn't been him since..."

"You were only two. Yet you remembered your family name from that time to feel safe with your foster family that bore the same name."

"Rostoffs. It felt like it was meant to be, but then I felt like I was being watched, I had to disappear again." Callen gulped back the lump in his throat of having to leave the loving Russian family.

"I'll arrange for you to have some time off, go home." Owen smiled at Callen knowing how much the young man enjoyed his time with his family, although always short lived.

Callen shook his head. "Sam and Hetty will be suspicious. Send me undercover on a classified assignment. That will be the best way. No one else has to know…" He cut his words off quickly as he heard footsteps near the armoury.

Owen caught on immediately. "Okay, Agent Callen. I need you to deliver that envelope to the man whose name is inscribed. You are not to let it out of your sight. Tell no one where you are going. See you in a week. If you haven't returned by then, I will send out a search party." Owen turned and saw Sam standing in the entrance to the room with his hands wedged into his pockets, ready to protect Callen if he was needed.

Callen nodded and left, with Sam hot on his heels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Illusionist**

**By BH72**

_Disclaimer: All events in this story are fiction and do not relate to anything that may happen on NCIS. The characters belong to Shane Brennan and CBS, I am thankful that I am able to borrow them until the next episode._

**Chapter 2**

Sam grabbed Callen's arm to stop him going any further. Callen swung around and came face to face with his partner, saying nothing. He hid the name on the envelope and raised his brows waiting for Sam to speak.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Sam couldn't believe that Granger was sending his partner on some classified mission without him.

"I can't," Callen replied. "You know the rules Sam. I'll see you in a week." He turned to leave. "Behave while I'm gone will you." He knew Sam was peeved over being left out of the loop. He called out his brief farewell as he exited the building and climbed into his Jaguar he had left at the office the night before. He switched off the video and comms in the vehicle to give him privacy. His heart pounded with excitement as he realised for the first time in his life, he was allowed to go home with permission. A broad grin appeared on his face as he whooped aloud. He pulled up in his driveway and opened the garage door. His car was not going anywhere for the next week, he drove inside and locked it away. He moved a tool box forward and pulled away a loose board behind it to gain access to his other cell. He sent a message. "Boss has given me a job in your neck of the woods." He was not surprised to see an immediate reply.

"Enjoy your run."

He quickly shut the cell off and hid it away. He had to get changed into his running gear before Sam made an appearance and ruined everything. He placed the envelope into a sealable plastic and taped it to his chest, before locking the house and headed north. The sun beat down on his head as he left his house till he found his usual camera blind spot. A black limousine cruised up beside him and he climbed in. It gave him comfort that at a minute's notice, he could get home whenever he needed to. He sat back and relaxed on the slow journey to the private airstrip, where a small jet awaited for him to fly. He changed into a clean set of clothes before he exited the limousine and checked over the jet before he taxied onto the runway, ready for take off. He smiled as he lifted up into the sky enjoying the view below of the Californian scenery. "Farewell California, hello Montana."

Two and a half hours later, Gavin Read landed his private jet and was greeted by his sister ,Amanda Stevenson. "Hey Gav. Welcome home." Amanda hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, sis. It's great to be home." He climbed in beside his big sister and they chatted like always, catching up on all the family's happenings whilst he had been away. "How's Dad?" He loved watching Amanda's expressions as she talked. He picked up so much more than the words she spoke.

Amanda smiled. "Dad's going great. Working hard as always with the horses. You're going to get a shock when you see Maddy and the boys. I know it's only been three weeks since you were last back, but they have grown so much recently."

Gavin glowed hearing about his children. He had missed them and was desperate to hug them and his wife of four years, Alyssa. Life was tough spending so much time away from his family, but it was important to keep them all safe. There were too many enemies of their father's still around, and he needed to know that there were no more Comescus left to come after him. Then and only then will it be safe for him to retire and stay at home with them. After a thirty minute drive, Amanda turned down a long dirt driveway, that meandered through larch trees that lined the driveway up to the homesteads, past grazing fields and stables. Ponderosa and Douglas Fir trees shaded the houses that were clustered together over an acre of land, fenced off from the working part of the ranch. The family resided in three wooden houses, built from scratch by Nathan Read's father back in the 1940's.

Over the years the place had extended to housing for stockman and stable hands. The fact that Nathan Read had lied on his application to the CIA on where he was from and changed the spelling of his family name as well as his birth date, allowed for him to return to his family's ranch in Montana. While the CIA looked for Nathan Rede from Manhattan, Kansas, his enemies sought his aliases, leaving the real Nathan Read of Montana to live his life in peace, surrounded by what family he had left. Nathan Read had managed to fake his daughter's death with a body of a dead girl around the same age. But for his son he was not so fortunate. Although Gavin had fled the nation's capitol, he was found on the side of the road after a three months search for him, which had stretched from the east coast to the west. Gavin had been out looking for a coyote that he had spotted along the ridge. That decision Gavin made that day, took away what chance he had of raising his son for the next five years. It had been a very long five years, but he cried and hugged his son when he returned. However those missing five years had changed his son. He no longer felt safe in the one place for too long, always scanning his surroundings. Twelve months was all he had before Gavin sneaked out before dawn to return to Los Angeles to fight another day alone. He had left a note explaining the need to go back, to help keep the family safe. "We need someone on the inside, Dad. Someone to keep an ear to the ground for any enemies." He was determined to warn them this time. His son still carried the guilt of not being able to see the danger before it was too late, back in 1975. He blamed himself for not being able to save his mother, although he had only been five at the time. He was not going to make that mistake again.

Gavin jumped out of the black SUV and was greeted by two four year old blond haired boys.

"Daddy! Daddy's home."

He picked each son up in his arms and spun them around over his shoulders. "I've missed you both so much. Let me have a look at you. Aunt Amanda's been telling me about how much you've grown." He placed both of his sons back down onto the ground and knelt down in front of them. "Wow! You must have grown a whole inch while I've been gone." He gave them both a broad grin. Ethan and Cooper giggled. "Now," he reduced his volume and moved in close so only the three of them could hear him. "Have you been good for Mommy?" Two pairs of cerulean orbs blinked back while their heads nodded. "Good to hear." He tickled them and chased them inside and found him face to face with his beautiful wife, Alyssa. He drew her in and wrapped his arms around her. "Hi!" His grin shone bright and his eyes sparkled as he tenderly guided his fingers over her cheek and jaw. "I've missed you so much," he breathed out. His emotions raw from being home again. "You're so beautiful."

Alyssa Read looked back and absorbed his facial features once again. She had missed him so much. Although this time it had only been three weeks, they had been three huge weeks. "Hi!" She responded. "Ditto!"

Gavin captured his wife's lips with his own and placed all his love for her into the kiss.

"Wow!" She laughed. "This is a wonderful surprise to have you home again so soon."

"You don't want me here?" He jested. He knew just how much Alyssa missed him. He saw it in her eyes every time they said their goodbyes and hellos. But there was something else he saw in her eyes. Something she had yet to tell him. He tilted his head and raised his brow. "There's something you've not told me, isn't there?" He spoke with her daily on his other cell, a burn phone that only his family knew about. He could tell by her voice that she needed him, he was very thankful to have been able to return home so soon again.

Alyssa nodded. A smile returned to her lips as she led him into the kitchen and watched him notice the new photo on the refrigerator. Gavin moved in closer and took it off the door. A tear escaped his cerulean orbs from joy. "You're pregnant again?"

Alyssa nodded. "Ten weeks. Another set of twins." She knew from the start that the pregnancy was just like the first with the boys.

Gavin lifted her up and spun her around before lifting her up and carrying her up the stairs to their bedroom. Alyssa laughed from his reaction, knowing just how important family was to him. He gently laid her down on the bed, his irises deepened with desire, before they were interrupted by a squeal over the baby monitor.

"Dad…dad…dad…dada." Gavin stopped and smiled down at his wife.

"Maddy's talking?" Gavin held his hand out to help her up off the bed, before leading her into the adjoining bedroom.

Alyssa nodded. "She started last week. Keeps saying dad, dad, dad, dada. Nothing else." Gavin entered his daughter's bedroom, surprised to see his baby girl growing up so fast.

"Hey baby girl, daddy's home." Maddison lifted her arms up to him.

"Up, dada?" Gavin gently picked his almost one year old daughter out of the cot and blew raspberries into her neck, causing the infant to squeal with delight.

"Oh Maddy! You know how to welcome daddy home, don't you?" He turned to get a fresh breath of air before setting her down on the change table.

Alyssa smiled as she watched father and daughter interact. She missed this when he was gone. She understood why he had to live away from them, but she wished he didn't have to. Each minute with her husband was precious. For each of them.

Gavin turned and faced Alyssa with a clean child to hand over. "I'll take this outside to the trash." He kissed her lips as he walked passed, keeping eye contact as long as he could. They were the reason he had a purpose in his life. To ensure he came home safe from work. He returned and found mother and daughter playing baby with Maddy's dolls, when Ethan and Cooper ran into the room with their aeroplanes in mid-flight to some destination. "You'll make great pilots one day boys. Where are you going to this time?"

Both boys knew their daddy could fly small jets so they pretended all the time that they were flying with him to some place new.

"To China." Ethan replied.

"To England." Added Cooper.

"Wow! That far away?" Gavin chuckled at his sons' imaginations. He saw Alyssa watching him and smiled at her. "I need to talk with my dad. It may be a while. You okay if I disappear for a bit?"

Alyssa nodded. She had worked out that there was a reason for his unplanned return. She only hoped trouble wasn't on the horizon for any of them.

Gavin walked into the picturesque Montana countryside, enjoying the beautiful display of summer and wandered over to the stable where Amanda had told him he'd find their dad. He found him tending to his horse, which meant that his father knew also that they would need time out alone to talk. Horse riding had become part of their ritual whenever they needed to discuss anything related to his father's CIA days or to any threat on the family.

"Hey son." Nathan Read greeted his son with a smile and hug. "Good to have you home again."

_Home,_ Gavin thought. Yes, he was home, where he belonged. But he never could afford much time there. It wasn't safe yet.

"Hey, Dad. It's great to be back home again." He stroked the side of Jasper his horse, and saw his nerves ripple under the skin from his touch. "Hey big guy. Miss me?" He moved around to the front and rubbed him down his nose and under his neck. "Let's get you exercised boy." Gavin jumped up and edge him forward with his knees as he leant forward and enjoyed the breeze on his face as he rode on Jasper with his dad beside him. They galloped up into the hills before slowing down to talk. They tied the horses up to a branch before sitting down on what had become their log. Gavin lifted his shirt up and started to rip the tape off his chest.

Nathan observed his son's bullet scars on his chest. Three on his chest, one in his shoulder and another to his left upper arm. All from one minute's assassination attack on his son. He had a man he had only heard about from his son to thank for him still being alive today. "When are you going to bring your partner out with you and show him what you really have?" Nathan saw the hesitation in Gavin's eyes at the mention of his partner. "You do trust him with your life, do you not? It's been what? Seven years together. That's longer than you've known Alyssa…"

"I can't risk it, Dad. We agreed that no one outside would be brought here." Gavin tried to reason, although the same questions had come to his own mind when he was out and about with Sam Hanna.

"Yet you brought your nurse with you after you were shot and fell in love with her while she nursed you back to health," Nathan replied.

"I'm not going to fall in love with Sam, Dad. You don't have to worry about that ever happening," Gavin deflected the topic slightly off course.

"I want to thank him for having your back each day while you're away, son. Is that too much to ask?" Nathan smiled at his son, knowing Gavin had taken on the responsibility from an extremely young age to protect his family. "What is it, son?"

"I don't know how to tell him. We've been partners for seven years. He's saved my ass more than I can remember and he even followed me to Romania to face the Comescus." Gavin replied. "I don't deserve him, Dad. I can't let him in."

"Because you're afraid that if you let him into your heart, you will lose him?" Nathan understood his son better than anyone.

Gavin nodded. "But I think it's already too late for that. I tried so hard to keep a barrier up, but he and Hetty, they've managed to build a door through. They mean as much to me as family do." He could always be open and honest with his father. _If only Nate could see him with his dad. He might stop worrying so much about him._

"You want to protect them too?" Nathan asked his son, already knowing the answer before he asked the question.

"Yes!" Gavin handed the envelope to his father and watched fear enter his eyes from the name written on it. "Granger gave this to me. Tested me out to see if I knew who he really was. I tried to pretend I didn't, but I said that incase I came across the person he was referring to, was there something he needed to tell him."

"Owen knows you remember then?" Nathan smiled at the fond memories of his old friend. "You should bring him out here, suggest a scenic flight to keep your flying hours up. It would be good to see him again."

Gavin shook his head. "He's a bastard you know. He and I have never gotten on. In fact we are complete opposites, head butting all the time. He infuriates me too many times to keep record."

"But his heart is in the right place," Nathan added.

Gavin nodded. "I don't know why we clash so much?"

"You're so much like your Mother, Gav. She and Owen clashed all the time back in the day."

Gavin smirked. He liked it when his dad talked about his mom. His visaged darkened. "Marcel Janiver knows too. I don't know what's in this envelope, but it must have been urgent for Granger to risk giving this to me." Gavin's eyes became turbulent at the French arms dealer's name. "Granger said he is the reason for Mom being burned with the Comescus."

"Yes he was. All because of your grandfather. He was a good man. Well so I heard from my own father. They worked together a very long time ago. But not on this mission. George had no idea that going back to Romania would be the end of him. Nor your Mother's either. Her going inside the Comescus was dangerous for anyone, but a Callen? Suicide." Nathan stood and took in a deep breath as he remembered his dead wife. He had missed her, but he was given a second chance after his return and married Suzanne. A childhood friend and they had two sons together, Bradley and Daniel.

Gavin stood and placed his hand on his father's shoulder for comfort.

Nathan nodded. "Thanks, Gav. Now let's take a look at what's inside the envelope."


	3. Chapter 3

**Illusionist**

**By BH72**

_Disclaimer: All events in this story are fiction and do not relate to anything that may happen on NCIS. The characters belong to Shane Brennan and CBS, I am thankful that I am able to borrow them until the next episode._

**Chapter 3**

**Los Angeles - a week later**

No sooner had Callen exited the shower when he heard his door bell ring. He grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist before walking up the hallway to the front door. He sighed as he looked through the peep hole and saw his partner on the other side of the door. He unlocked the door and opened it with his brows raised in question to his partner's appearance.

"Sam!" Sam Hanna walked past him and entered the living room, scanning around for something. Callen wasn't sure what, but he patiently closed the door and waited.

"G! How was your week?" Sam looked like he hadn't slept in a week.

"Busy." It was the truth. Between spending time with his family and working on the ranch, he hadn't any spare time to think or relax.

Sam ran his eyes over his partner's body looking for evidence of any injuries.

"I'm fine Sam. Stop mothering me." Callen left the former SEAL for his bedroom to finish of drying the water the dripped down his body and to dress for work.

"You're early," Callen stated as he grabbed his id, badge and government issued weapon and exited the house.

Sam followed and climbed into his car. He waited till Callen was buckled in before he spoke again. "That's it? You've been away on a secret Granger assignment and that's it?"

Callen couldn't help but smirk at his giant teddy bear of a partner. "You missed me."

Sam furrowed his brow. "Worried," he grumbled. "Thought I would never see you again."

Callen thought over those words. If he had decided to stay back in Montana, that's just what would have happened. But as tempting as that sounded, Callen had bigger fish to fry before he could settle down on the ranch and watch his kids grow. A smile graced his lips as he thought of his sons and daughter and another two growing inside his beautiful wife's belly.

Sam noticed the smile but didn't say anything. His partner was a puzzle to him and he struggled to make sense of him at times. Was his partner smiling over his admission that he worried over him, or what it over something else? One could never tell with G. Callen.

Sam pulled up outside the mission and both men entered in silence. Hetty observed from a distance, but she was distracted by the presence of Owen Granger to not take more notice of the partners' lack of banter. Deeks and Kensi entered behind them and all silence inside the building dissipated.

"Welcome back Callen. Big guy's been worried about you. He's been a lost puppy all week," Deeks revealed.

A smile appeared on Callen's face. "Oh did he now." He saw Sam's flash of annoyance at the detective.

"Whose up for a rock wall challenge? Partners versus partners," Deeks announced.

"I'm in." Callen thought he could do with some distraction from Sam's moping. "Sam?"

"Yeah! Why not." The four field agents went into the gym to organise who was climbing against whom. It was settled on Deeks against Callen.

Callen was physically exhausted from his previous week away, he was losing to Deeks miserably. Young children who woke up crying in the middle of the night was always a shock to him on his returns home. But even so, he still managed to get more sleep than he normally had when he was away. But that wasn't why he was exhausted. It was the physical labour on the ranch, helping out building new fences or chasing cattle on horseback that got him. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it, because he did. It was the use of muscles he normally didn't use. Such as the one required for climbing the gym wall.

"No more," he requested.

"What do you mean no more?" Sam shook his head at his partner's resolute to lose to Deeks.

"I'm exhausted," Callen admitted.

"What do you mean you're exhausted. You've hardly done anything," Sam quipped. "Get your lazy skinny ass up there. You can do this."

Callen sat down to catch his breath. "No more."

Deeks hung from the wall like a monkey. Kensi rolled her eyes whilst Sam chuckled. One could always count on Deeks to lighten the mood.

Hetty entered the gym and noticed her lead agent trying to catch his breath. She stiffened her shoulders as she walked over to them and told them Eric required them in Ops. "Not you, Mr Callen."

Callen looked up over to Sam and furrowed his brow. _What had happened while he was away that meant he couldn't go with his team?_

"I need you to go to Pendleton for me." Hetty handed some folders over to him and gave him a firm look, saying that she meant business.

Callen sighed and left her to gather his things for a road trip. He delayed his preparations to go out until he saw his partner and Granger leave together. The look Sam gave him had him worried. His thoughts went back to the images and documentation Granger had passed on to his father. All colour left his face as fear took hold. He quickly left the building and followed the black challenger. He pulled up across the road and watched LAPD secure the perimeter of a house. A house that was very familiar to him. He had visited it on occasions when life in a bad foster family was too much for the younger Callen to bare. Michael Rhinehart was a man who owed his life to Nathan Read. Or Nikita Reznikov, as Rhinehart knew him as. Callen couldn't hold back. He knew something bad had happened and he had to see it for himself.

He moved forward past Sam and Granger and entered the house. Writing dripped in blood sent shivers down his spine as he read the words. "Callen, we have your father." He furrowed his brow. He had only left his family early that morning. His father was safe. It didn't make sense to him as he tried to work out what was going on. Michael Rhinehart was missing, that much he knew. More illusions needed to be kept at play as he tried to work out what exactly was going on. Who had Rhinehart? Did they think he was his father? So many questions whizzed through his synapses, as he tried to piece together the puzzle.

Hetty found him in a bedroom, sifting through Rhinehart's possessions. He had to search for any evidence on the truth. If their real identities had been compromised. He found a box and lifted the lid. Old photographs of himself stared back at him. Photos that brought back so many memories of his childhood. Some good. Some not so good. He shook his head. He had no idea Rhinehart had kept photos of him all of these years. _They must be for Tatā,_ he mused.

"Do you recognise anyone in those photographs Mr Callen?" Hetty asked, curious as to what had enthralled his attention.

"Yes," Callen breathed out, still engrossed in the photos of himself.

"Who?" Hetty pushed.

"Me." Callen looked up at her. "They are all of me." The illusion returned in the senior agent's eyes and expression, making it impossible for Hetty to read him.

Hetty gasped as the reality that this man who had been taken, whoever they were, may really have Nikita Reznikov. She knew Callen sought answers and her heart strings were pulled on needing to protect him as well as help find the answers.

He remained focused on the images even after they had returned to the mission, trying to understand who had Rhinehart.

Granger watched him from afar, allowing him room to keep up the illusion of no memory of his past for the rest of his team. He also understood that this was the serious threat that had caused him to send Callen to pass intel onto Nathan Read a week earlier. He was glad he'd sent Callen in time and he had returned in time to help sort this mess out. But he had to continue the illusion also for Callen's sake. He head butted with Hetty as if he knew nothing. "He shouldn't be on this case, Hetty."

"He is this case, Owen." Hetty was determined to not let Owen keep Callen from finding answers. She only had a name, Nikita Reznikov. That was all she knew from Clara. She had no idea of any other details for Callen, which she struggled to accept.

Callen disappeared like a ghost in the wind from the office of special projects. Sam was peeved with him. "He's gone lone wolf again," he grumbled.

Callen pulled up out back in an alleyway, behind Arkady Kolcheck's home. He knew if anyone could help him, Arkady could. He was there in Russia back in the day working in the KGB with his father. The only friend he had from those days. It is why Callen felt safe around the Russian. The other man whom his parents had told him early on, on whom to trust. Henrietta Lange, Owen Granger and Arkady Kolcheck. He learnt later on from his father after meeting up with him in Montana, about Michael Rhinehart being asked by Nathan to keep tabs on his boy. There were so few he could trust with regards to his family, yet for some strange reason he still kept Hetty in the dark over what he knew. And then there was Sam and the rest of the team. Hadn't they all proved to him that they were trustworthy? Yes they were. But he still wasn't ready to let them in.

"Who keeps a gun in their refrigerator?" He asked Arkady as he greeted him with a gun.

"Isn't that where everyone keeps one?" Arkady eyed the blue eyed agent. "What is it that you want?" After the Sidorov case he wasn't eager to get involved again.

"Someone thinks they have my father." Callen told him. "But we both know that they don't."

Arkady gave him a quizzical look as he realised Callen did remember him from childhood and laughed. "Oh you were always a clever one, like your Mama. So all this pretending not to know your name…"

"There never was a name. It was an illusion to make people think I had a name to go with the letter. Brilliant plan was it not by my Mother?" Callen smirked. "We both know the history. A new place, a new name, all starting with the letter G. So it didn't matter where I was, one thing in my life was consistent."

"G." Arkady replied, chuckling. "Does your partner know any of this?" He was curious to know as they seemed close.

"No he doesn't." Callen replied truthfully.

"So which name is your real one, G?" Arkady inquired. He had missed Nikita over the years. But for Nikita's sake, he had moved to Los Angeles to keep a close eye on Callen.

"You knew me as…"

"Grisha Rostoff. You were only very young, I am surprised you remember me." Arkady butted in, surprised over the man before him.

"My parents ensured I knew the three people I could trust. Hetty, Granger and yourself. And then later Michael Rhinehart," Callen admitted.

Arkady raised his brows at the mention of the third name. "How did you know…"

"My father told me when we met up again when I was ten," Callen revealed, sheepishly.

Arkady smiled at him, pleased that he did know who he really was and he had reconnected with his father at least. "I am happy for you, Grisha."

"Thanks." Callen returned the smile. "But someone has taken Rhinehart. They think he is my father. I need to know who has him." Callen returned to a more serious expression.

"And you are thinking who?" Arkady inquired.

"Comescu? Chatter about Nikodim in Russia has surfaced recently. It was the alias my father used when my parents went into hiding. I could understand if there was chatter about Nikita, but not Nikodim. I think Marcel Janiver has been stirring the pot and sending out intel to our enemies. I'm not sure what Janiver knows, but he knows an old alias of mine. Gascon. That was my name when we lived in Leon. I was little, but Janiver knows it was me."

"Why do you think this?" Arkady knew the future was grim if Janvier was involved.

"He dropped the name the other year, when we first had him in custody. I never reacted that I knew. But he is the one who burned my Mother to the Comescus. Me living with the Callen name has brought it's own enemies of my mother's family out of the woodwork. I need to end this Arkady, so I know my family will be safe."

"You need my help then?" Arkady asked him. "Because I am not a charity."

"I will owe you." Callen pressed, knowing the Russian would bite.

"So it's business yes?" His face brightened.

"Looks like it." Callen rolled his eyes at him. Why did they always have to dance around each other like this all the time. He sighed.

Arkady's cell beeped. "You just sent me a message."

"No I didn't," Callen creased his brow. How could he have. Someone was playing games.

Arkday read it out to him. "Meet me at my house."

"It's a trap. They must be watching your house. Then let's not disappoint them." Callen grabbed a cap and exited the house with Arkady. "I'll drive."

Callen was right. They were followed. He shot two Romani men dead and left Arkady behind as he dashed off to meet with Vasile Comescu. He saw Dracul's brother's name in the cell of one of the dead men's bodies.

All his life's training went into this one moment as he set up a meet with Vasile Comescu. He needed to end this feud today and get Michael Rhinehart back safe. But everything went wrong as he blew the car up. He was thrown back and knocked unconscious.

A car screeched into the alleyway but was gun downed and flipped onto the roof. Granger dragged himself from the vehicle but passed out from being shot in his shoulder.

As Callen came to, he felt burns on his body from the explosion. He moved to grab his weapon but a foot pressed hard on his hand. He was dazed as he was pulled up onto his knees and came face to face with Michael Rhinehart. It had been years since he had seen the kind German man whom his father had rescued from behind the iron curtain.

"Tell him who you are," Vasile Comescu demanded.

"I am Nikita Alexander Reznikov. I am your father." Michael Rhinehart struggled to get out. He had been tortured with his finger brutally cut off.

Callen was speechless. Why was Rhinehart saying this?

A gunshot rang out as Rhinehart fell to the ground. Callen couldn't believe that the Comescus would want Rhinehart dead. He didn't understand the game anymore. Why? If they thought he was his father Nikita, why go through all of this just to kill him. He looked up and saw a gun pointed at him. This was it. No getting out of this one. _Alyssa. I'm sorry,_ he thought to himself.

A gun rang out but Callen still felt himself unharmed. He turned and saw his partner, Sam Hanna, who had arrived to the rescue again. How was he ever going to repay this man? Perhaps his father was right. He needed to tell Sam the truth. He was in a daze still when he arrived at the morgue. He wanted to pay his respects to the man who had looked out for him for his father for all of these years. Hetty entered and saw him there with him.

She told him who he really was. A German, who Nikita has freed and given a new life in America.

"I know who he is Hetty. I've always known," he finally admitted.

Hetty stepped back, taken by surprise by her team leader's admission. "You know?"

"I'm sorry if I have led you to believe other wise, but after my mother's death I knew I had to become who she needed me to be. It's my destiny to keep my family safe, Hetty. If pretending I have no memory of my childhood keeps them safe, then I have done the right thing." He met his eyes with hers.

"But you were only five, Mr Callen. How could you know how to become someone else…"

"We did it all the time. A new town and new country, came a new name. I've spent my whole life creating an illusion of being someone else. After Granger brought us here I became the boy without a name. No name, no family, preparing for my destiny to keep my family safe."

"But why?" Hetty couldn't understand why a boy at only five years of age would even grasp the concept of the need for him to keep his family safe.

"If I didn't do as my Mother planned, the CIA would have made me into an asset. Being children of two CIA agents, there was no other choice," he admitted.

Hetty gasped for breath as his words hit home. "Who is your father then? Clara gave me a name, Nikita Reznikov, but that is all."

"I cannot tell you. But he is alive and well. He asks about you." He risked placing it out there.

"I know him?" She struggled to grasp all that Callen told her.

"Yes. The CIA are still looking for him. They think he's gone rogue. But the truth is, he went home and put all of this behind him. His enemies are looking for his aliases." Callen covered Michael Rhinehart's head with the sheet and stepped away. "My Mother told me you could be trusted, which I have done for all of these years. However, I still cannot tell you who my father is and where he lives."

"I understand Mr Callen."

"How's Granger?" Callen asked changing the subject.

"He'll survive. A bullet to the shoulder. It will keep him out of our hair for a while at least." Hetty smiled, knowing how much Callen and Granger did not get on.

"I'm glad he's okay though."

Hetty furrowed her brow. "You've met him before, haven't you?"

"Yes. He brought my sister and I to America after our Mother was killed."

"But you don't like him. Yet now you tell me you know who he is?" She tried to think hard over who in the CIA Granger was close to. "Nathan." She whispered.

Callen smiled at Hetty placing the pieces together. "You never heard it from me."

"So last week, Granger sent you to your Father's?" There was no hiding from Hetty anything now.

Callen nodded and smiled. "I arrived back early this morning. That is why I knew they didn't have my father."

"You would have made your Mother proud, Mr Callen."

"I hope so. I keep trying." Tears welled up in Callen's eyes over his mother.

Hetty walked over to him and hugged him. "You definitely have." She left him alone, knowing Sam was ready to pounce on him for going lone wolf on him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Illusionist**

**By BH72**

_Disclaimer: All events in this story are fiction and do not relate to anything that may happen on NCIS. The characters belong to Shane Brennan and CBS, I am thankful that I am able to borrow them until the next episode._

**Chapter 4**

Callen managed to avoid Sam since he had saved his ass again. It was five in the morning when he snuck through the back entrance to Cedar-Sinai Medical Centre. He found Granger sleeping with a heart monitor attached to him and a drip feeding liquids into the back of his hand. He assessed the situation and decided he needed a wheelchair.

Owen Granger stirred as he felt himself being moved. His eyes fluttered open trying to resist the movement. "What the hell?"

"Shh!" Callen tried to appease him.

"What are you doing?" Owen was groggy from the morphine in his system.

"Getting you out of here." Satisfied he had Granger comfortable in the wheelchair, he moved about to gather his things.

"Unlike you Agent Callen, I happen to be fine with recovering in a hospital," Granger mumbled.

"I know a nurse who can take good care of you. You'll like where you are going. Far better than this bland place. The food will be a huge improvement, that's for sure." Callen silently moved Granger to the elevator, avoiding looking at the cameras as he wheeled his boss off the ward. He was dressed in a doctor's coat with a fake id he had for an alias when Grace appeared on the scene.

Granger obeyed and remained silent as he allowed Callen to get him into a car. He opened his eyes wide at the limousine, surprised by Callen's choice. He left the wheelchair in the car park and told the driver to drive. Callen fussed over Granger to ensure his shoulder didn't move and he wasn't in too much pain.

"Where are we going?" Granger inquired as he saw a smile on the younger man's face. He knew instantly from that smile he was taking him to where his father was. "Are you going to blind fold me?"

"No need. You are on the trust list," Callen replied with a smirk. He liked the change of roles where he was the one now in control of Granger. It gave him great satisfaction seeing Granger wasn't in any position to refuse.

The limousine pulled up outside a hanger at a private airstrip. The driver came around and assisted Callen in getting Granger on board. "We're flying?"

"Why are you so surprised. Surely you've read in my file where it states I have a pilot's license. This is my jet." Granger shook his head in surprise over Nathan's son. "This is how I get home so quickly."

"And Hetty's never caught you out?" Callen shook his head. "I only admitted to her last night that I remember." He smirked again, satisfied that he had fooled the duchess of deception.

"Does anyone else know? Sam?"

"No! You were the first I admitted to. Arkady the second, Hetty the third. You were all on the trust list" He ensured Granger was strapped into his seat and attached a fresh bag of fluid into the shunt that was taped into the back of his hand.

"Where did you learn to be such a good nurse?" Granger quipped.

"It was never safe to go to hospitals growing up. We learned from our parents on how to fix things. I've been fixing myself up most of my life." He stood and entered the cockpit. "There's a bottle of water beside you. I suggest you get some sleep. We'll be there in a few hours." He closed the door and checked all the dials worked and started the engine. He waited for the tower to clear him for take off. He loved flying at dawn, where he could watch the sun rise over the horizon. It never ceased to catch his breath every time.

It was a smooth landing at Helena airstrip which Callen was relieved about for Granger's sake. He switched the engine off and waved out at Amanda who waited for his arrival. He wondered how Alyssa would be with him surprising her twice in just over a week. Hetty had given him some time off to get over the latest conflict with the Comescus, which gave him the time to return home again. It was then that he decided to take Granger home for Alyssa to care for him and for his father to be reunited with an old friend. He opened the door and was not surprised to see Granger still asleep. The morphine did that to your system, making you sleep more so your body could recover from the ordeal. "Granger, wake up." He gently nudged the older man, forcing him out of a deep sleep.

Granger looked around and saw they were on the ground at some countryside airstrip. "We're here?"

"Almost. I need you to walk down the steps. Do you think you can manage with me helping you? It won't be far to the car." Owen nodded. "Just one thing, remember to use my real name here. Okay?"

"Of course, Gavin. Your father was clever changing his personal details so he could return home." Granger stepped out of the plane and saw Amanda waiting at the bottom. "Amanda? Wow! You've grown up."

Amanda laughed. "Owen Granger. It has been a long time. It's good to see you again. I have never forgotten what you have done for me so I could be reunited with our father. It's about time Gavin brought you here to visit us."

Amanda helped Gavin get Owen situated inside the rear seat of the SUV before hugging her baby brother again. "I'm starting to get used to seeing you a whole lot more, Gav. Alyssa is going to be ecstatic."

"Whose Alyssa?" Granger inquired.

"Your nurse." Gavin smirked and winked over to his sister, amused by the whole situation.

"My nurse?" Granger saw the private jesting going on between brother and sister and wondered what the joke was all about. He was certain he would find out soon enough. He enjoyed the early sunshine flicker through the window as they drove out of town, to some unknown destination. He knew that Nathan had grown up somewhere that was special, but until he saw the ranch with his own eyes, he had no idea just how much.

He saw two young boys playing cops and robbers, shooting with toy pistols at each other. One hid behind a bush while the other crept up and shouted. "Bang, bang. You're dead." The two giggled as they watched the car pull up beside the house, curious as to why their Aunt Amanda had gone out early again. It usually meant one thing to them, Daddy was home. But they weren't expecting him back, he only left the day before.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Both boys ran to the passenger side of the car as they spotted Gavin exit the SUV. "Daddy's home again." Ethan and Cooper ran into their dad's arms and squealed with delight as their dad swung them around again over his shoulders. It had become a ritual and they loved it.

"Are you surprised?" The two boys nodded.

"Aunt Amanda kept it a secret." Cooper replied.

"Aunt Amanda only had a text very early this morning. It was too early to tell anyone." Amanda explained as she opened the rear door to help Granger out.

"Whose that?" Ethan pointed to Owen.

"That is an old friend of your grandpa's, Mr Granger. He's been injured, I've brought him home for Mommy to help him recover. Do you think you can help Mommy look after Mr Granger?" Both boys nodded.

"Hi!" Ethan looked at Owen with his large blue eyes. "Do you like snakes? We have a pet snake. Do you want to see it?"

Owen Granger tilted his head and raised his brows in question to the man before him. "You have kids?"

Gavin's grin spread across his face. "Sure do." He moved beside Granger and helped him up the steps onto the porch.

Alyssa came rushing out when she saw Gavin outside. Her face brightened when she saw him. "You're home!" She studied the man next to her husband.

"I have a patient for you. Alyssa, meet my boss, Owen Granger. He's an old friend of Dad's." Gavin smiled back at her, happy to be back. He knew he would have to return more now that Hetty knew. The old spy wouldn't have it any other way if she knew about his family.

"What happened?" Alyssa wiped her hands on her apron as she was covered in flour from baking.

Gavin helped Granger into the armchair before he grabbed Alyssa and kissed her. Here, he didn't care if anyone saw him show affection. His time with his family were too precious for that.

Alyssa studied him. "You've been hurt too. My goodness, Gav. What happened?" She assessed the cuts and burns on his hands, arms, neck and head.

"Blood feud," he admitted.

"What again?" Her eyes widen in fear. "I thought you had finished the last of them off in Hawaii."

"So did we. But his younger brother came after me." Gavin looked around to ensure his sons weren't around to listen in. Satisfied he continued. "They kidnapped a man who watched over me for Dad. They really thought he was my father. But they only had an alias. They have no idea who he really is. Who any of us really are." He held her face in his hands. "You're all safe still. Don't worry." He pressed his lips on hers. Warm and soft. She gave him so much comfort.

"How can I not worry about you, Gavin? You spend more time away from us, placing yourself in danger every single day," she argued.

"I'm here aren't I?" He tried to reassure her. The last thing he wanted was for her to worry about him. The stress was not good for her or their babies.

"Today, yes. But look at you. Look at your boss." She looked over at their guest.

"You should see the bad guys," Callen tried to reason.

Alyssa sighed. "Go and shower and I will attend to your wounds. No arguments, Gav. I'll see to our guest." Alyssa turned to Owen. "Gunshot wound?"

Owen nodded. He watched her undo the top buttons on his shirt and take a look. She was gently but thorough. She looked into his pupils and down his arm to where the shunt was.

"Did Gavin give you some fluid on the flight here?" Owen nodded.

"I'll get a fresh bag and get you hooked up. Do you know when you last had morphine for the pain?"

"It's in the bag. Gavin brought a copy of my records for you." Alyssa smiled. Her husband was always very thorough. She picked the file out from the bag and quickly read the doctor's report and the updated information of medications given to him by the nurses.

She nodded. "You'll need some more morphine in," she looked at her watch, "half an hour. Are you comfortable enough in this recliner, or would you prefer a bed?"

"Here's fine for now, thank you." Granger watched the woman Gavin had married and played happy families with, as she gathered medical supplies from a locked cupboard nearby. He watched her hook the bag of fluid up on a stand by his chair. He had no memory of her placing it there. He felt himself fall back off to sleep. Alyssa moved the chair into recline position for her patient before heading up the stairs to attend to her husband.

Callen had just pulled his boxers on when Alyssa entered the room. Normally she would have just leaned on the doorframe and admired him. But today she worried over him. She saw the cuts and some burns on his exposed parts of his body. "What happened Gav? These look like burns and cuts from an explosion."

Gavin shrugged. "It's nothing."

"This is not nothing, Gav. Come on. You promised me the day you married me that there would be no secrets between us. I believe you meant it. So spill." One of the things he loved about Alyssa was her no nonsense. She could get him to tell her anything and everything. He wondered how she would cope interrogating suspects. She would be great at it like Gibbs, he thought.

He breathed in heavily and shuddered at her touch over his wounds. "I made a small bomb for backup." He saw the horror in her eyes. "It worked. It helped me get away, until the car fully exploded. It threw me a few metres. That's how I managed to get these."

"What do you mean until the car fully exploded, Gavin Read?" He would have laughed had it not been a serious moment between them, as he saw her give him the gorgon stare. He concluded it must be a female thing.

"I set up a trap for some of Comescu's men. A small home made bomb in the boot of the car. It gave me the chance to grab my weapon from under the front bumper and take cover." He went on to explain. "I didn't expect the whole car to explode."

Alyssa shook her head and wiped tears that spilled from her eyes.

"See this is why I didn't want to share this with you, Aly." He kissed her softly on her cheeks to soothe her. "Please, Aly. This isn't good for you or our babies."

"Don't go back, Gav. Please. We need you here," she pleaded with him. "I can't stand the thought of losing you."

Her words cut deep into his heart. He kept to himself that she almost had lost him the day before. He knew she was right, but he still had a job to finish. "You're not going to lose me, Al." He placed his hand on her belly and smiled at the bump that had started to form there. "I have too much to live for." He smiled hoping to comfort her.

"You're incorrigible, Gav." She poured some antiseptic onto a cloth. "This is going to sting." She pressed it onto his wounds, dabbing gently as she moved around him, ensuring she had captured every single cut.

Gavin braced himself for the pain. Alyssa felt his muscles tighten under his skin. She was amazed at how tough he really was, yet at the same time he could run around with their boys and have so much fun and be gentle with Maddy. He was too precious to lose.

"This one will need stitches. I'm going to sterilise the needle first. If Maddie wakes up, could you…"

"Of course. Try and stop me." He kissed her softly. "Thanks, Aly. I love you."

"Ditto." She left him for a moment to sterile before she stitched his deep cut on his forearm. A scar would remain from this ordeal. She knew she had Hetty, a woman she met five years earlier to thank for having her husband home again.

Nathan entered the house and stopped when he saw Owen Granger asleep in the chair. He looked over at Alyssa and could see she had been crying. He moved closer with concern etched in his face. "What happened? Is Gav okay?"

"Gav's fine. As usual stressing he's indestructible. He made a small bomb to set a trap for some men who worked for a Comescu. It was only suppose to remain in the boot. But the whole car exploded."

Nathan bolted up the stairs and stopped short when he found him in Maddy's room dancing with her. Relief spread over his face upon seeing him safe.

Gavin looked over to him. "Dad," he smiled. "Maddy is having her first daddy and daughter dance."

Nathan shook his head. "And here I was worrying you were badly injured. Alyssa mentioned a car bomb."

"Just some minor cuts and burns. Nothing too serious. However Granger was shot in the shoulder, I decided to bring him here to recover." Gavin explained as if he was discussing statistics over a football match.

"Let me take a look." Nathan lifted his shirt and shook his head. "Which super hero do you think you are, Gav? Superman? Batman? Spiderman? You aren't indestructible, son. You need to take more care of yourself. If not for yourself, for your family. This is not good on Alyssa."

Gavin cast his head downwards. "I'm sorry, Dad. I never asked for them to come after me." He looked up at his father. "They killed Michael Rhinehart in front of me. They thought he was you. They have found out about one of your aliases."

Nathan saw the turbulence in his eyes, clearly his son was hiding his real emotions over the whole experience. "I'm sorry, son. I know how hard this has been for you. Stay here. Don't go back. No one's going to find us here."

Gavin knew where his father was going with it. But he had sacrificed so much of his life to ensuring they were safe. There were too many people he cared about to let it all go now. "I can't risk it, Dad. I cannot allow an enemy come here and lose everyone." Nathan wrapped his arms around his son's shoulders as he cried.

Alyssa was taken aback at seeing her husband cry in his father's arms. He always came across as a man of armour.

"Alyssa can't know." Alyssa stepped back into the shadows of the hallway when she realised Gavin hadn't realised she was there. "She's worried that she'll lose me. She almost did. I came face to face with Vasile Comescu. I was on my knees facing down the barrel of his gun. But Sam, came out of nowhere and killed him. He saved me again. I thought this was it. That I had failed her. That I was going to die and not see any of you again." Gavin continued to cry in his father's arms. The arms of the one man who made him feel safe like he had as a small boy.

Nathan continued to comfort his son. Alyssa swiftly moved down the stairs and outside to get some air. Tears poured down her cheeks as she processed Gavin's admission to his father. She gently rubbed her stomach. "It's okay babies. Daddy is okay. He's home."


	5. Chapter 5

**Illusionist**

**By BH72**

_Disclaimer: All events in this story are fiction and do not relate to anything that may happen on NCIS. The characters belong to Shane Brennan and CBS, I am thankful that I am able to borrow them until the next episode._

**Chapter 5**

Callen sat opposite Hetty in her office after she had invited him over. He sipped on the tea that she had poured, as he waited for her to say whatever it was that was on her mind.

"How is Assistant Granger going, Mr Callen?" She eyed her team leader closely for his reaction.

Callen paused in mid sip before continuing on again. "He's doing fine Hetty. He's being looked after by a qualified nurse."

"What were you thinking, Mr Callen, when you decided to plan Granger's escape from his hospital room and take his medical records with him?" She pressed.

"Well isn't it obvious, Hetty? He was shot trying to rescue me from the Comescus. I needed to return the favour and take him somewhere far more pleasant than a hospital room." He was trying to understand why the woman before him even cared what he did with Granger.

"You have caused a bit of a stir at Cedar-Sinai Medical Centre and in here at the office. When I gave you a few days off, I never expected for you to take Granger along with you on your journey." She continued to explain how his actions had repercussions that she had to clean up behind him. "Your partner is, well let's just say, far less impressed with your antics of recent times. You need to talk to him and let him in to who you really are and what you're life really entails. He will be happy for you. We all would be if only you let us all in to your life."

Callen knew she would add herself into the mix sooner or later. He opened his mouth to speak with her, but stopped as he heard footsteps come from behind.

"You're back?" Sam stood close to him, blocking any escape route he might take, forcing him to listen to him for a change.

"Hi Sam." Callen pulled in his emotions, hiding how he really felt about the man before him. He owed him his life more than he could keep record of. But how could he show him and thank him for what he had done without keeping his secret safe.

"Since when have you taken to kidnapping patients in a limo?" Sam crossed his arms over his chest to intimidate him.

Callen looked over to Hetty for help but didn't get any. The woman had somehow absconded and he was left alone with his partner. He sighed and stood before him. "I did not kidnap Granger. I merely relocated him." Callen began to explain. "Where he could get one on one medical attention and somewhere more scenic than the white walls of a hospital room. Plus the food really is much better where he is now." A smirk appeared on his face from thinking of his wife's cooking. But it only infuriated the former SEAL even more. "I see you're peeved. You missed me again?" He tried to lighten the mood between them without much luck.

Sam looked like he was ready to blow a fuse. "You keep avoiding me, G. I'm your partner. We're supposed to trust each other with our lives. But if you keep going lone wolf on me, I'm going to request a new partner." He put it out there, hoping against all odds Callen just might relent and talk to him. He had been patient with him for seven years. The time had come for him to come clean.

"Fine then. Take Deeks. See how long you last with him." Callen shut up any hope of relenting as he walked around a shocked Sam.

He watched Callen head for the gym and grumbled to himself. "See how long you last having Kensi drive you around, G. You'll be back begging for me."

Callen changed into his gym gear and strapped the leather gloves onto his hands. With every ounce of power in him, he punched the leather encased sand bag, right, right, left, right, right, left. He kicked, punched, kicked and punched until he felt a hand on his arm. He swung around and saw Sam's intense brown eyes assessing him.

"Who did you get to fix up all your cuts and burns, G?" Sam couldn't believe that his partner had allowed someone to treat him for the injuries he had sustained a few days earlier. "They look too neat for something you to have done yourself."

"There's nothing wrong with my sewing skills. I've been fixing myself for much longer than most nurses have been treating patients." He countered.

"But some of these, like the ones on your back, there is no way you could reach them." Sam raised his eyes as he waited for Callen to tell him.

"I know a nurse, okay!"

"No it's not okay, G. Damn it. Why won't you talk to me?" Sam let Callen's arm go and left him alone. He'd had enough. "I'll take you up on that offer. Deeks can be my partner from now on."

"What, wait?" Deeks and Kensi entered the gym, overhearing the end of Sam's statement to Callen. "Do we get a say in this?" He looked concerned to Kensi who looked as puzzled and concerned as he did.

A very peeved Callen stormed off to the showers, while Sam brewed in the gun range, firing his weapon into the target. Hetty shook her head as she saw the senior agents fall apart. She would have to remain out of it. She had said her piece with her lead agent. It was up to him now to resolve this angst between them and let Sam into his trust circle.

Eric whistled from the balcony with a shell horn, indicating a new case was on deck. Only Deeks and Kensi were in the bull pen which surprised the Technical Operator. "Where's Callen and Sam?"

"Don't ask" Kensi replied. She turned to Deeks. "We should let them know. I'll speak with Callen. Will you tell Sam?" Deeks nodded, not that he was eager to speak with either men, as they radiated off so much anger from their bodies. But Sam was his safer bet since he had endured torture from Sidorov's man in order to protect Michelle.

Kensi lened against the wall of the corridor just outside the men's change room waiting for Callen to appear. It didn't take long for their team leader to appear. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Kensi waiting for him. "Hey."

"Hey, Callen. Is everything okay with you and Sam?" Kensi inquired, clearly concerned for them both and the effect it would have on the team as a whole.

Callen shrugged. "I've upset the big guy. He'll get over it."

Kensi placed her hand on his arm to stop him from moving on. "But what if he doesn't?" She had seen Sam brewing for days.

"Then you're stuck with me as a partner, Kens." He moved to leave.

"We've got a case." She quickly added as she followed him up the stairs into Ops. Neither man seemed to be giving in on whatever it was that had transpired between them.

They joined the others in the Ops Centre and waited for Eric and Nell to brief them.

"Last night, Major Cliff Jefferson was murdered in his home. There is no signs of theft," Eric began. Images of the Major's body appeared up on the large screen.

"The Major suffered a slit throat and…" Nell brought up another image that made all the colour leave Callen's face. "His left hand was cut off."

Callen looked over at Hetty, quietly asking for her to check that Janvier hadn't escaped from his prison cell. She nodded and exited the room to inquire from her contact. She prayed that this was just a coincidence, but the look on Callen's face told her that he really thought Janvier was behind their latest case.

Callen turned to Sam and Deeks. You both go and see what you can find at the Major's workplace. See if anyone knows of anyone who would want Jefferson dead. Kensi and I will go to his home to see what LAPD missed.

Sam hesitated before he followed Deeks out the sliding doors. He shook his head at Callen's stubbornness to relent and let him in. To trust him with more than just having his back out in the field.

Eric and Nell gave each other quizzical looks at the change of partners. They worried as they knew the last time Hunter had mixed the partners up, they were placed in unnecessary danger. They were also concerned over the rift that had formed between the senior agents. This was not suppose to happen to agents who had been together for seven years.

Deeks let Sam drive knowing this was how Callen usually kept him happy. "So, which of you got the seven year itch?"

"What?" Sam was distracted as he drove to the Major's workplace.

"Was it you or Callen who got the seven year itch?" Deeks asked a second time.

"What are you talking about, Deeks?" Sam was confused by the detective's question.

"Well, you and Callen have been partners for seven years and now you're not together, so I was just wondering which of you decided to swap partners?" Deeks pushed.

"Callen. He won't trust me. I've waited patiently for seven years for him to let me in. But he refuses. So I told him I wanted a new partner." Sam told him truthfully.

"And you chose me?" Decks had a small smile on his face.

"Watch it, Deeks. I'm not in the mood," Sam grumbled.

Deeks remained quiet on the rest of their journey, texting Kensi along the way, to see how she was going with Callen.

Callen and Kensi searched Major Jefferson's home, nothing appeared to be out of place. But to Callen, there were irregularities of objects placed around the crime scene that screamed out to him that Janvier had escaped and he was playing chess with him. The Frenchman had forewarned him that he would come back to exact his revenge on him. His body shuddered over the evil this man had already achieved since he had met him. But what concerned him the most was had he discovered his secret? Surely, if Janvier had suspected that his family hid out on a ranch in Montana that he would have struck by now. He took deep breaths in and slowly released them.

"Nothing seems to be out of place," Kensi observed. But stopped as she noticed Callen analysing something. "What is it, Callen?"

"Janvier. He's been here," Callen revealed.

"What? No. There's no way he could have escaped." Kensi tried to give him some form of comfort. Her cell rang, taking her away from him. "Kensi."

"Miss Blye, is Mr Callen with you?" Hetty asked her. Kensi turned her head away from Callen to hide her worry, as her gut clenched tight. All the memories of what this man had done to their team, Renko and Hunter came flooding back.

"Yes he is," Kensi answered her boss. She could hear Hetty's sigh of relief.

"Keep him with you at all times, Miss Blye. Now is not the time for him to go lone wolf again. Mr Callen was right. This is the work of Janvier. He managed to tie up a prison guard and swap uniforms. He has flown the coup." Goosebumps formed on Kensi's skin at the news.

"I will." Kensi disconnected the call and turned to find Callen right behind her.

"He's escaped hasn't he?" Callen knew. So much of this case, the objects around the place told him so. The book of The Count of Monte Cristo, the chess pieces, map of Leon. Janvier had left a message for him.

"Yes he has." Kensi frowned. "How did you know?"

Callen pulled her over to the objects in the room. "This book. When I went to see him in prison, as I was leaving he asked had I read this book."

Kensi furrowed her brow, wondering why this book was so significant.

"It's about a man who waited twenty years to escape prison to get his revenge on the person who put him there." He took in a deep breath. He needed to rein in his emotions. Callen looked Kensi straight into her eyes. She saw his fear. "I've been waiting ever since for him to escape to come for me. But I never thought he would kill someone like Jefferson to catch my attention."

Kensi rested her hand on his shoulder for support and comfort. "You cannot blame yourself for Jefferson's death. Nor for anyone else Janvier has killed. Nor what has happened to Sam and Deeks. Especially Renko and Hunter's deaths. Janvier is as evil as they come. It's not your fault he chose you to be his opponent in his chess games." She tried to appease him.

Callen moved to the chess pieces and the map of Leon, France. Kensi watched him as his eyes fixed on Leon. "I don't understand what Leon has to do with this, Callen?"

"I met Janvier when I was four years old," he admitted. He didn't know why he was telling Kensi this, if Sam was there would he have told him? It was something he wasn't sure about. It kept him awake at night as to why he needed to figure out why he kept Sam at a distance.

"What?" Kensi's eyes widened at his admission.

"We lived in Leon for a while. Janvier recognised me somehow. Perhaps it's because I live with my mother's name." He saw the confusion on Kensi's face. "Janvier burned my mother to the Comescus, he's the reason why she died that day on the beach." Anger rippled through his body, thinking of the loss and pain he's lived with ever since.

"How do you know all of this?" Kensi inquired with her brow furrowed, still trying to catch up on all the details that he told her.

"I've learned some of it from Granger and Arkady. Some of it, I remember." Callen felt bad he was having this conversation with Kensi and not Sam. He moved away and another map caught his eye. A location in Los Angeles.

"Granger and Arkady?" Kensi tried to capture Callen's attention but he was distracted.

Calllen looked up. "We need to go here. It's a clue." He grabbed the map and exited the house with Kensi hot on his heels.

"Wait Callen. We should get Sam, Deeks and LAPD for backup first. It's not safe." She jumped in while Callen revved the engine and drove off.

Kensi sent Deeks an urgent text of the location and how Callen is leading them there now.

She blinked slowly with quiet relief when Deeks replied telling her they were on their way.

Callen slammed on the breaks leaving the vehicle immediately, causing her to run after him to have his back. She scanned the area, both agents were alert of the danger they could be in. They entered a side door and found the warehouse vacant except for a few pieces of broken machinery. They moved up a corridor where offices were located, checking each and every one on their way through the building. The last one caught them both off guard. Janvier sat at a desk wearing a vest with explosives wired in. Callen and Kensi remained with their weapons targeted on him.

"What took you so long, Agent Callen?" Marcel Janvier asked the seasoned agent.

"Why did you kill the Major? He had nothing to do with this ,Janvier. This is between you and me." Callen turned to Kensi. "You need to go, Kens."

"No!" Kensi refused. Anger flashed across Callen's face over her refusal.

"His death was a way, a need to get you to where I want you, Agent Callen. I told you I would destroy everything you cared about. But you appear to have a different partner today. Such a shame. It would have been more rewarding to take Agent Hanna with us. But she will do."

Callen tightened his jaw as he flexed his forearms, gripping his weapon aimed on Janvier.

Both Callen and Kensi watched Janvier closely to ensure he didn't press the trigger. Janvier's finger neared the switched. Kensi fired at Janvier hitting him in the temple, instantly killing him. His head fell backwards from the impact.

Callen remained frozen on the spot. He was in disbelief that Kensi had killed his nemesis. Kensi walked over to ensure the Frenchman was in fact dead. She turned and saw Callen was in shock.

"Callen? Are you okay?" She walked back over to him to catch his attention.

"You killed him." He said in a small voice.

Sam and Deeks burst through the doors and were in shock over the situation. Marcel Janvier was dead, Callen in shock.

"We've got to get out of here. Janvier's wired the whole building." Sam moved forward and stood in front of Callen. "G!"

Callen refocused his eyes on Sam, bringing him out of his state of shock. "What?"

"We've got to get out of here. The place could blow at any moment." Callen turned to look at the man who had haunted him for almost a lifetime.

"G, come on. " Sam grabbed his arm to move him. Callen turned around and nodded. All four agents ran for the nearest exit and burst outside as the warehouse rumbled and flames exploded out of the windows. They fell to the ground and covered their heads as debris fell around them.

"Kensi." Deeks moved over to his old partner to ensure she was okay. "Are you okay?"

Kensi pushed herself up onto her knees. "I think so." She looked over at Callen. Sam was huddled over him.

"Is Callen okay?" Kensi asked Sam, worried.

Sam shrugged. "G!"

Callen stirred unaware he had been knocked unconscious from a knock to the back of the head from some debris. "What happened?" He looked at Sam and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that how you thank your partner for saving your skinny ass again?" Sam quipped in return.

"I," Callen turned and looked at Kensi. "You killed him."

"He was going to press the switch Callen," Kensi explained to him.

Callen nodded. "Thanks, Kens. I owe you more than you'll ever know." He stood up and turned away from Sam.

Sam's mouth was agape. He had just saved Callen again but he only acknowledged Kensi. He was more than peeved. He followed Callen over to the cars. "What is wrong with you, G? I just saved you from being blown up and you just ignore me."

Callen leaned against the Mercedes with his arms crossed over his chest. He avoided Sam's eyes, he didn't know how to let Sam in. Silence brewed between them. Finally Callen looked into Sam's eyes. Blue met brown. Callen opened his mouth, but closed it again. Where was he to start. There was so much to say. He tried again. "I'm sorry, Sam. For not being who you need me to be. I don't know where to begin. There's so much to say. To tell you." He scratched his head as he mulled over how to say it. "You've saved my life so many times, I don't know how to thank you," he finally admitted.

"You're welcome, G." Sam moved forward and pulled him into a hug.

Deeks and Kensi smiled as they looked on. "Don't you love it when our boys get along?" Deeks jested.

Kensi nodded. "Yeah, I do."


	6. Chapter 6

**Illusionist**

**By BH72**

_Disclaimer: All events in this story are fiction and do not relate to anything that may happen on NCIS. The characters belong to Shane Brennan and CBS, I am thankful that I am able to borrow them until the next episode._

**Chapter 6**

Michelle looked at the id on her cell and creased her brow. She worried something had happened to Sam for Callen to ring her. "Michelle." She answered.

"Hey, it's me, Callen." He paused. "Can I ask you something?"

Michelle's curiosity piqued. "Yeah, sure."

"Where does your first alliance lie? With Sam or the Agency?" Michelle's eyes widened over the question.

"With Sam of course, Callen. What's going on?" She asked him.

"I'll let Sam explain. Thanks." He disconnected the call and returned his attention back to the paramedics as they assessed his wound on the back of his head.

Sam watched Callen allow the paramedics attend to him. Something had changed in his partner, something he couldn't put his finger on, but he knew now that Callen was ready to let him into his inner sanctum. He walked over to him and waited for the paramedics to finish dressing the wound. "I'll drive you home. You aren't in a fit state to drive. Kensi can drive Deeks back to the office."

"Thanks, Sam." He was relieved Sam was willing to drive him. It was time for him to let Sam in and tell him everything. He just hoped Sam forgave him for keeping these secrets from him. The former SEAL had told him about him and Michelle and his children, Aiden and Kamran after all. He shook his head and immediately regretted it, holding his head in his hands as the pain shot through him.

The paramedic looked at him concerned. "We should get a doctor to take a look at you Agent Callen."

Callen held his hand up. "No, please. I'll be okay. Just have to remember not to make any sudden movements."

The paramedic shook his head at the agent. He had treated him on many occasions and he was used to him refusing transfer to the hospital. "If you start vomiting or feeling dizzy, you should call for an ambulance." He turned to Sam. "Make sure Agent Callen is not left alone over the next forty-eight hours."

"I'll make sure he has someone with him. Even if I have to tie him to a chair." The Paramedic chuckled at the former Navy SEAL's threat towards his partner.

Callen normally would have met Sam with cold steely eyes. But not today, which made Sam even more concerned for his partner's condition. He kept his brown eyes firmly fixed on him to ensure he was really okay.

"He's all yours, Agent Hanna." Ted advised him as he and his partner left the scene for an emergency that had just come through, seeing Callen had refused further treatment.

Callen kept his eyes on the view as Sam drove through the streets of Los Angeles over towards his part of town. The journey was always interesting, with various routes being taken all the time to prevent anyone following them. Sam pulled up outside of his house. It was lunch time and both men were hungry. "You sure you don't want to come to our house, G? Michelle could fix us up with something healthy."

"Not yet, Sam. We need to talk first." Sam was surprised to see that Callen's walls had fallen down between them. His eyes revealed more than he had ever seen in them. A vulnerability that Callen had never shown around him before. Well except for the time he was shot and Sam fought for him to survive.

Sam entered behind his partner but remained standing. "You really need to buy some furniture, G. Make this house a home."

"This isn't my home, Sam. It's just a house I sleep in while I'm working," Callen admitted. His heart pounded in his chest from nerves of opening up to his partner. It was a new experience for him.

"What do you mean, G?" Sam furrowed his brow in confusion.

"My real home is somewhere else. I just live here for work." Callen saw Sam's struggle to accept what he was trying to tell him. "I have so much to tell you….I don't know where to start." He took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "I've been trying to tell you ,Sam. Drop hints about things, hoping you would push me to tell you more, but you didn't get it."

"About what?" Sam tried hard to think about their many conversations over the years.

"About me being an illusionist," Callen told him seriously.

Sam chuckled. "Not this again. Magician, G. Not illusionist," he argued.

"No, Sam. Illusionist. I am not who you think I am." His words caught Sam's attention and he made eye contact with him. "I think you should sit." He pointed to his only armchair in the corner of the room. Callen sat on the floor, leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the living room.

Sam waited, knowing that now was not the time to interrupt the man he had tried to get to open up to him for seven years. Now here he was, ready to tell all. He had no idea what he would discover about his partner. "What do you mean you're not who I think you are? You're G. Callen, my partner."

"Yes I am your partner, Sam. But all you know is what I do for a living. Not who I am. Hell, sometimes I tried hard to figure out who I was. With so many different names before I had even turned five…." Sam's mouth opened ready to say something, surprised his partner had mentioned his early years. That he even remembered any of it. But quickly closed it again and sat back to listen.

"Illusionist, Sam. I had pretended to be so many different people. It was the life I was born into. With both parents as CIA operatives who were on the run from enemies from their assignments and the Agency who they were employed by, because they thought both had turned rogue. None of it was true. They had to go underground to hide from their own government."

Sam's eyes widened over his partner's admission. His curiosity piqued over what his partner was going to tell him next.

"My parents moved all over Europe, changing their identities for every new country. When my sister and I were born, we had three birth certificates made. One real one, one new alias for the country we were born in and one for America." Callen noticed Sam's shock over this information. But noticed he remained calm to let him continue. He had waited a long time for this.

'My sister was born in Russia, I was born in Germany. We lived in seven countries over my first five years of my life. I had so many different names, but they all had one thing in common. The letter G." Callen could see Sam's mind trying to comprehend this intel. "In Germany, I was born as Garrit Rhomberg. But that was an alias. My real birth certificate was stamped in Helena, Montana with the name Gavin Read. Son of Nathan and Claire Read. Brother to Amanda." Callen stood and paced the room. "When I was two, we moved back to Russia and had a new name; Grisha Rostoff. That's when Arkady first knew me. He and my father had become friends helping people escape Eastern Germany."

"Rostoff?" Sam questioned him. "The family who fostered you at fifteen."

"Yes. But I had never met them before. I settled well with them because I knew the language and they had a name I was familiar with. But I had to leave them after three months because someone was watching me. I ran away to Montana where my real family were living."

Sam stood and stepped in front of him. "Why were you in foster care if your real family were living in Montana?"

"For protection at first. When our mother was killed by the Comescus, a trusted friend of our father's arrived too late to save our her. He took Amanda and I to America and hid us in the welfare system for protection, using the third birth certificate with our mother's family name; Amy and G. Callen." Callen paused. "Granger was that trusted friend who brought us here."

"But why didn't he just hide you somewhere else?" Sam couldn't understand why Callen ended up on his own all those years.

"We had to be hidden from the CIA. They would have used us as assets. At least in the system we would be safe from them."

"Does Hetty know about any of this?" Sam inquired.

"She knew my mother. She had no idea who my dad was, other than the name Nikita Reznikov. It was the name my mother gave Hetty. But that was all. I only hinted the other day who my dad was. She pieced the rest together. My mom told me and Amanda three names and showed us pictures. The only three people we could trust if anything ever happened to our parents. Hetty, Arkady and Granger."

"But you and Granger hate each other." He thought back to the other week when Granger sent him on a secret mission. "What did Granger ask you to do the other week?"

"I know. Granger had important intel to pass onto my dad. He needed to know if I knew who he was and that I was in contact with him. I didn't make it easy for Granger, but eventually I let him know I remembered. I know he's peeved me ever since he came here that first time. I couldn't understand why one of the few people my parents trusted their kids with that I would bang heads with. So I asked my dad. Apparently my mom and Granger clashed all the time. But he was good friends with my dad. You see, Sam, I am so much like my mom. She told my dad I was a born operator and she said I would make a brilliant Federal Agent for her Father's country one day. This was my destiny. I picked up the languages and aliases so easily, even Amanda admitted when we were still in Romania, that I could become anyone. But she struggled with the different languages." Callen laughed. "She still jokes about it with me even now."

"Your sister's alive?" Sam crossed his arms over the chest, realising Callen was truly an illusionist.

"Yes she is." Callen admitted with a broad grin plastered on his face. "Granger saved her when she was eleven, and after our dad got out of Russia, Amanda went to live with him on the family ranch."

"Ranch? Your family live on a ranch?" Callen's eyes sparkled. "With horses and cattle. It's so beautiful there, Sam. Our own piece of paradise."

"But why are you here?" This was the part Sam still struggled to understand.

"My mom told me it would be my responsibility to keep our family safe. She saw my potential from a very early age. Even Janvier saw it." His visage darkened at the mention of the Frenchman.

Sam looked at him sharply. "What's Janvier got to do with any of this, G?"

"We moved to Leon, France, when I was four. My name was Gascon Ressa. Janvier knew it was me when we met again a few years back. He mentioned the name in the boat shed amongst a few others, but he let me know he knew who I was. But I never flinched, he thought I had forgotten. But there was far more than me shooting him in the jaw that had him wanting revenge. You see, as a four year old, I outsmarted him and he lost someone close to him." Sam furrowed his brow at the news. "My mom killed his sister. He went after her and when he found out her real name, he burned her to the Comescus. He's the reason my mom was killed when I was five. But because I live with her family name, Janvier knew who I was, and because I look like my grandfather, George Callen. Janvier's father was killed by my grandfather, just like Alexa Comescu's grandfather. They had this common hatred for my mother's family, way before I was born." Tears welled up in Callen's eyes. "I still can't believe that both he and the Comescus are all dead. Everyone who were out for revenge on my mother's family."

Sam moved beside Callen and pulled him in for a hug. The burden he had carried for such a long time overcame him. "It's all over now, G. You're safe."

Callen looked up into Sam's soft brown eyes. "Not yet, Sam. There are still enemies after my dad and the CIA. If they know I remember who I am, and that Granger and Hetty have been protecting me for all of these years, we will be in danger."

It all made sense to him now. Sam realised why Callen had kept it all from him. "Michelle." He rubbed his bare head at the realisation of why Callen hadn't trusted him.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I had to make sure that Michelle wouldn't dob us in. I had to ask her where her alliance laid. I could lose everything if the CIA ever find out about my dad." Callen shuddered. "My dad never gave the CIA his real details when he applied. You see, he was clever. He changed the spelling of Read from Read to Rede, his date of birth and where he was from. So while the CIA have searching for Nathan Rede from Kansas, Nathan Read from Montana is back home living on the family ranch. He never went rogue like they say he did. The CIA went after my parents because they fell in love, making them a lethal force in Europe. They both left their targets and settled down and had a family. That's why everyone thinks Amy Callen died when she was eleven. When in fact Amanda's well and truly alive, married with four kids." Callen's smile returned to his face.

"You're an uncle?" Sam was genuinely happy for his partner.

Called nodded. "I'm a dad too, Sam." Sam's face was full of shock as Callen's sparkle returned to his eyes. "Four year old twin boys, Ethan and Cooper, a daughter, Maddison, she's almost one and another set of twins on the way."

Sam gently slapped Callen on the back to congratulate him. "Why didn't you ever tell me all of this, G? I am so happy for you."

"Fear, Sam. They mean so much to me. They are my life. I need to keep them safe. If Janvier had ever discovered their existence, I would have lost everything." Callen turned more serious again. "That's why I found it so overwhelming, Sam, with you saving my life time and again. It was my job to protect my family, but I never had anyone to protect me. I always only had myself to rely on, until you entered my life. Sure Hetty and Michael Rhinehart looked out for me from a distance, but even they knew the dangers of becoming too involved. It wasn't until Hetty was able to get me into NCIS could she be seen with me. Then Granger moved across. I am the reason why Arkady left Russia to be there for me, if I needed. But they were always from a distance. Yet you, Sam, without any need or responsibility, you chose to be there for me even when I didn't deserve it.

Sam pulled Callen in for another man hug. "Yes you did deserve it, G. Even super heroes need backup. I'm your partner, whether you like it or not. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

Callen smiled. "Thanks, Sam. I really appreciate it. I don't know how to thank you for everything you've done for me."

"You can by taking me to your family's ranch, G. Come on. We still have time." Sam slapped him on the back, happy to have his partner open up. "I want to meet your family."

"Dad's been asking me when I'm going to bring you. He's been wanting to thank the man whose saved my life for the past seven years," Callen revealed.

"I like your dad already. Let's go."

"Call Michelle and ask her to meet us at this location." Callen wrote the address on a piece of paper and gave it to Sam.

Sam nodded. He sent Michelle a text. "Pack, we're going on a trip."

Callen and Sam met up with Michelle and their children, Aiden and Kamran, at the usual camera blind spot, where they were picked up by a black limousine. They climbed in, Michelle had so many questions. She looked to Sam and could see something huge had happened between the two partners. She wanted to ask, but with their kids there it wasn't the time to.

Kamran was so excited to see her Uncle Callen, she chatted to him all the way to the airport. Her eyes almost popped out of her head as she saw the small jet. "Are we flying in that plane, Uncle Callen?" Kamran asked him.

Callen smiled at Sam's daughter. He adored her. "Yeah we are."

"Wow!" Even Aiden was impressed.

They exited the vehicle and climbed the steps up into the jet. Callen saw to the man who had prepared his plane and he went over all the details or fuel and electrics before he saw to his guests.

"There's no way you're flying, G. Not with that head wound." Callen knew Sam was right.

"If you get even one scratch on her, Sam, I'll hunt you down," he jested with him.

Sam chuckled. He liked this new side of his partner. Callen joined him in the cockpit and handed him their flight plan. Both agents had broad grins on their faces as they took off, heading for Callen's home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Illusionist**

**By BH72**

_Disclaimer: All events in this story are fiction and do not relate to anything that may happen on NCIS. The characters belong to Shane Brennan and CBS, I am thankful that I am able to borrow them until the next episode._

**Chapter 7**

Hetty sighed as she saw her boss, Leon Vance enter the mission. She knew the news wasn't good if he had flown the two thousand, three hundred miles.

"Hetty!" He sat opposite the petite Operations Manager at her carved antique oak desk.

"Leon. What have I done to deserve your presence here in Los Angeles?" The last time the Director of NCIS had flown the distance was when she had flown the coup to Prague to protect her team leader. The time before that, one of her agents had died. She nonchalantly poured tea into two cups as if she had expected his arrival.

"Where's Owen?" He scanned around the Spanish style mission wondering why the Office of Special Projects appeared unusually quiet.

"Owen is recovering after being shot in the shoulder. I advised you of that, Leon. Why are you here?" She gave him her gorgon stare.

Leon Vance moved in close and brought his voice down low to almost a whisper. "There has been some chatter about yourself and Owen protecting a rogue CIA agent. I came here myself to ask you if any of it is true."

"Which rogue CIA agent are we referring to, Leon? As far as I am concerned we are always picking up the pieces and resolving the CIA's problems constantly." She sighed for effect of her point.

Leon knew Hetty was right, but he still had to report to the Secretary of the Navy over this chatter. "Nathan Rede," he whispered.

Hetty was well known by those she had worked with long ago as the Duchess of Deception, so it came as no surprise by Leon that she gave no facial expression or acknowledgement to the name. Hetty brought her cup to her lips and sipped her chrysanthemum tea, taking in it's soothing qualities. "I haven't heard that name in a very long time," she finally stated. "Not since the mid 1960's."

"Do you know where he is?" Leon asked her bluntly.

"No, I do not," she answered him truthfully. She was thankful Callen had kept that piece of information from her.

Leon stood and looked around the lower floor. "Where are all your people? Isn't it rather quiet in here?"

Hetty observed her younger members of her team waltz through the door with their usual banter. She smiled at their implicit timing of their arrival, bringing with them plenty of noise.

"They've been out in the field, Leon. They had a case of a dead Major, which led our agents to Marcel Janvier who had escaped from prison. Agent Blye killed Janvier a few hours ago." She hoped this news would appease the Director.

Leon's head snapped around to her, surprised over this news.

"Apparently, while you were on route here, Leon, your people have been very busy. So if you don't have anything important to discuss, I need to talk to my team to debrief them over this latest case." She urged Vance to leave her people be.

"Janvier is dead?" His eyes widened at the news. A smile graced his lips as he turned back to focus on the hero of the day. "Agent Blye."

Kensi's head turned as she heard their Director's voice. She watched him walk over to them.

"I hear congratulations are in order. I believe you took Janvier down today." Vance smiled at the junior agent.

Kensi nodded. "Yes sir, I did."

"If you don't mind, I would like to sit in with your debrief with Hetty." Vance asked.

Hetty walked up behind the Director. "I cannot see a problem with that, Director."

Leon nodded. "Thank you." He looked past the bull pen screens for the senior partners. "Where's Agents Callen and Hanna?" He inquired.

"Agent Callen has suffered a head injury. Sam is with him. He cannot be alone for forty-eight hours," Deeks answered him.

Leon frowned. "He's refused to be taken to the hospital again?" He had heard how much the team leader despised the medical institution.

Kensi and Deeks nodded.

"What happened?" He searched their expressions for any signs of the truth, but was met with blank expressions. His agents were too good for him to decipher.

Kensi and Deeks sat down and started telling their bosses exactly what had happened. Leon shook his head at the close call his people had come to dying once again at the Frenchman's hand. "So Janvier left clues for Agent Callen which led you to where he was, hoping to kill Agent Callen and himself in one fell swoop?"

Kensi nodded. "He wanted to take Sam too, but Callen had mixed us up and I was with him instead. Just after I shot him, Sam and Deeks arrived on the scene and yelled at us to get out as the whole warehouse had been wired to blow. We just got out in time." She told them. "Sam, Deeks and I were okay, but Callen was knocked out unconscious from some debris when he was hit on the back of his head. Paramedics attended to him at the scene, Sam's taken him home.

The Director was satisfied with the information. He stood and indicated to Hetty to follow him back to her office. Hetty nodded and thanked her junior members of the team as she followed Leon. "Where's Agents Callen and Hanna now?"

"Usually Agent Hanna would take his partner back to his house to collect a few things and then back to his own house to keep an eye on him. Why do you ask?" Hetty frowned as concern etched in her weathered face.

"Why did Agent Callen mix the partners up?" It was one piece of the information he was puzzled over. "From my experience, Agents Callen and Hanna don't like being separated from each other."

Hetty sighed and sat back down at her desk. She had hoped Leon had missed that piece of information. But she should have known better. "Agent Hanna was annoyed with his partner for going lone wolf and not letting him in to his life. As you know, being a former SEAL, Agent Hanna found this hard. But he'd been patient for seven years and forced Agent Callen's hand. However it backfired, resulting in Agent Callen mixing the partners up."

"Is there a problem with your lead, Hetty?" He knew Callen's history as a one man team, but he had watched the partners work well together in the past. He knew they were close.

"No, Leon. He's just struggling to let Sam in. Callen isn't used to being cared for by anyone. Sam has saved his life so many times, he finds it overwhelming. He's not used to having someone call him his brother."

Leon smiled at Hetty's response. "That's what I hoped to hear, Hetty. I have watched them grow together over the past seven years as partners, I would hate to see that fall apart."

"If anything, this will bring them closer than ever before." She smiled back at Leon, hoping he would now leave them in peace.

"Which hospital is Owen in?" He inquired, hoping to see his third man in charge while he was there.

"I have no idea. He was checked out a few days ago, resting with personal medical care somewhere. I presume we'll hear from him when he's allowed to return to work." She remained aloof with her answer, leaving out the details that Callen had taken him somewhere.

"He's what? What is it with your people Henrietta?" Annoyance edged in his voice.

"If I remember, Leon, Owen is one of your people, not mine." She smiled at that response, knowing Owen had been placed there to keep a closer watch on them after her escapade to Prague the other year.

"That he is, Hetty. I'm sorry for being a pain, it's just that the SecNav wants answers to this chatter, and it seems Owen may be the best person to provide the answer, seeing his history with the man in question." Leon laid back in the chair and sighed. "Personally, I think the CIA are trying to cause problems for our agency again because we keep helping them out of a jam all the time. They are an ungrateful bunch." Leon punched in a number and waited for someone to answer. He huffed when he got no response. "Owen's not answering." He stood. "Excuse me, Hetty." He climbed the stairs and entered the Operations Centre, surprising Eric and Nell as they typed away at their stations.

"Hello, Director." Nell was the first to greet their boss.

"Hello Miss Jones, Mr Beale." Eric nodded in return. "I was hoping you could locate Assistant Director Owen Granger for me please. He appears to have disappeared."

"We have no idea where Granger is." Eric replied. "We've already tried over the past few days, since he checked out of hospital."

"So you don't know if he's in good hands or at the mercy of an enemy?" Panic rose in the Director's voice from concern over the man.

"I don't think we need to worry, Director." Nell tried to appease him. "We know he was in good hands when he left the hospital."

"Who was he with, Miss Jones?" Leon demanded.

Nell looked over at Eric worried that they had gotten Callen in trouble. "Agent Callen."

Leon frowned. "Agent Callen was with Owen Granger when he left the hospital"

"Yes." Nell and Eric both replied. Both of their faces flushed from having to reveal such information to their Director.

"Thank you. Could you bring up Agent Callen's location please." Leon crossed his arms over his chest as he waited.

Eric typed away on his keyboard. "It says he's at his house. His car is here in the parking lot and his cell is at that location."

"Send me the address to my cell would you, Eric." Leon walked out of Ops and quickly descended the stairs before exiting the mission. He climbed into his hire car and drove to Agent Callen's home. He noticed Agent Hanna's black challenger in the driveway, he was annoyed when he received no response from either men from his knock.

"Agent Callen? Agent Hanna? It's Director Vance." He peered into the window and was shocked to see so little furniture in the living room. He walked around the back and noticed the back deserted. He dialled ops, this didn't look good. "Eric. Neither Agents Callen or Hanna are at this location. The black challenger is still parked in the driveway. Can you please call Agent Hanna on his cell."

"On it, Director." Eric dialled Sam's cell but received no answer. "This is odd." Eric typed in the GPS tracker of Sam's cell and saw it was also at Callen's house. "Sam's cell is also inside Callen's house sir. But neither are answering."

"Try Mrs Hanna's cell would you please, Eric." Worry grew for the two senior agents in the bottom of his gut over their safety.

"On it, sir." Eric dialled Michelle Hanna's cell, but also received no reply. Eric turned to face Nell and whispered. "No one is answering. It's like they've all fallen of the face of this earth."

"What?" Nell typed in their cell and vehicle GPS locations. "Okay, we have Michelle's car at this location. Let's bring up the cameras in the area." Both Eric and Nell typed away while Director Vance waited for information. Hetty walked in through the sliding doors and could see her two operators busy with something. Neither noticed her presence, she observed from behind on what they were doing. "It's a blind spot. I can see Michelle park her car at the edge of this camera. She arrived an hour ago with Aiden and Kamran, but then they disappeared."

"Is there anyone else in the location nearby around that time Miss Jones?" Leon inquired. Although they had whispered, he had heard them. Both Eric and Nell jumped at Leon's voice, surprised he had heard them.

Both continued their search on cameras in the area. Eric and Nell looked at each other but they didn't say a word as they saw Sam and Callen walking nearby, then disappear. Shortly after, a black limousine was seen driving by but that was all. All five people had disappeared. But after seeing Callen place Granger into a black limousine a few days earlier, they both came to the same conclusion, Callen had taken them somewhere.

"Nothing, sir." Eric and Nell replied. Eric gulped as they lied to their Director.

"Okay. Thanks. Keep me apprised." Leon hung up and left Callen's house, returning to the mission in hope Hetty could answer him.

Hetty made both Eric and Nell jump as she spoke. "Did you just lie to the Director of NCIS?"

"Um…Het…" Eric stammered.

"Yes we did, Hetty." Nell had the courage to answer truthfully with their Operations Manager. "But we need to get to the bottom of this before we get anyone in our team in trouble, don't you think?"

"Wise move, Miss Jones, Mr Beale." She walked up behind Nell's chair. "Bring up camera feed an hour ago at Whiteman Airport."

Nell brought the camera feeds up and sure enough they saw the same black limousine pull up. Five occupants climbed out of the vehicle and entered a private jet. "Where have they gone?" Nell inquired, surprised by this revelation.

"Somewhere where they cannot be found," Hetty replied. Eric and Nell furrowed their brows in confusion. "Do not worry over them, Miss Jones, Mr Beale. I believe that wherever they have gone, they are far safer than if they were in Los Angeles.

"Do you know where, Hetty?" Nell asked, in hope that if they were needed, they could contact them.

"No I do not. However, I am sure they will not be gone for long. They will be back in a few days. Do not worry about Director Vance, I will deal with him." She left them speechless as she wandered down and found Leon waiting for her at her desk.

"We have a problem, Hetty. Agents Callen and Hanna have disappeared as well as all of the Hanna family." He paced the floor, worrying.

"Do not worry about them, Leon. They have just gone off grid for a few days, while Agent Callen recovers from his head injury. I'll advise you on their return, on which you are most welcome to question them about their absence. However, please bare in mind Agent Hanna is looking after his injured partner. Where they have gone is actually none of our business." She tried to soothe him from worrying. "What could go wrong? The last of the Comescus and Janvier are now dead."

"The CIA. That's what, Hetty. I am not stupid to not place the pieces together. I am well aware that Nathan Rede's alias was Nikita Reznikov, the supposed father of Agent Callen. It won't take the CIA long to connect the dots and have him dragged into Langley and question him on where his father is," Leon heaved out a sigh. "It's not coincidence that chatter about yourself and Granger has appeared on the CIA's radar either. They think you have been helping Nathan Rede all of these years and have been protecting Agent Callen from them."

"Then if the CIA think that Nathan Rede has gone rogue and that Owen and myself have been in on this so called assisting of a rogue agent, then why didn't they prosecute us years ago. We're talking mid 1960's here Vance. Neither did they do anything with Agent Callen when he worked for them back in the early 2000's. Therefore I believe this is just a silly vendetta someone has out for anyone connected to Nathan Rede. I knew Clara Callen, but I had no idea who Agent Callen's father was. It was only recently that a name was given to Callen. We both know they are grasping at straws." Here she found herself protecting the man she had always looked on as a son. For Clara, she continued her fight for him.

"Yet you haven't denied the name Nathan Rede as Callen's father. What are you keeping me from Hetty? Now is not the time to keep me out of the loop. If there is trouble brewing, you are going to need the backing of this whole agency behind you." Leon's voice raised loud enough to gain interest from Kensi and Deeks.

Hetty shook her head. She had tried her hardest. But now she knew she had to let Leon in to one of her biggest secrets, Operation G. Callen.

"Leon, this is not an easy thing to tell you. But this goes on way before Agent Callen was even born." Hetty began. She poured some more tea into their cups before she continued. It was going to be a very long afternoon. "It began when Nathan Rede and Clara Callen both went undercover in Europe. Nathan in Russia as a Major in the KGB and Clara as a local Roma girl to get inside the Comescu family. Nathan and Clara met up whilst undercover and they fell in love. They were forced underground from the CIA because they were forbidden to fall in love and get married. They needed to protect their two children, Amy and G from the CIA. They new they would be taken from them and used as assets and the chances of them being a family would be thrown out the window. Clara saw the potential in her son for picking up languages and slipping into new aliases from such an early age. Amy however did not. Clara gave their children three names and showed them photos on the trust list on whom they could call on, if anything happened to them. Owen, Arkady Kolcheck and myself. Later another was added, and he was killed recently by the last of the Comescus. It was Owen who brought the children into America and hid them in orphanages on opposite sides of the country for their safety. To hide them from enemies of their parents and from the CIA. At age eleven, Amy drowned. We discovered this a few years ago, when we thought we had found her, but she was really Hannah Lawson."

"I remember the case." Leon responded.

"Clara had told me the name of the father of her children, Nikita Reznikov. This was the name Michael Rhinehart told Callen last week, just before he was killed. Until then, I had no idea Callen remembered his childhood, before his mother was killed. He became the child without a family and only a letter for a name and he alluded everyone he met that was who we thought he was. It was only last week when Agent Callen admitted to me that he had known about Rhinehart, Arkady, Owen and myself. But that is all I know." Hetty stood to make another brew when Leon stopped her.

"Why did you bring Callen here as your team lead?" Leon inquired.

"I needed to get him out of the CIA and to keep him close. It had been dangerous for any of us to be seen with Callen, until I brought him here. Then Owen moved across and Arkady appeared in Los Angeles. But none of us made contact with Callen on his family, or who he was. What none of us realised was that he knew who we were all along and never said a word. I never knew that Nikita Reznikov was an alias of Nathan Rede. Not until Callen let slip about Granger. I connected the dots from there. Callen needs us to keep him safe from the CIA, Leon. They will use him for all the intel stored in his head if they know he remembers anything from his early years." Hetty stressed to him. "Clara's death would have been for nothing otherwise."

Leon placed his hands on Hetty's shoulders. "Whatever you need me to do, you have my full support."

"Thank you, Leon." Her hand shook. She knew the strain of it all was getting to her.

"Do you know where they've gone to?" Leon asked her, somehow having a feeling that she had some idea.

"No, I don't. But it's a hell of a lot safer than here. It's too dangerous to search for them, Leon. Just incase the CIA hack into our database."

"I understand. Ask Eric and Nell to delete their search history from this afternoon."

"Already done, Leon."

Satisfied with the results from his trip, he said his farewell and departed. He knew that if anyone could help him, Gibbs was the one who could, in helping him find Callen and protecting him from the CIA.


	8. Chapter 8

**Illusionist**

**By BH72**

_Disclaimer: All events in this story are fiction and do not relate to anything that may happen on NCIS. The characters belong to Shane Brennan and CBS, I am thankful that I am able to borrow them until the next episode._

**Chapter 8**

Sam was blown away by all the chatting from Callen on their flight. He was sure he had spoken more words to him on the two and a half hours flight than he had in the seven years of their partnership. He was unsure if it was a result of the head wound he'd sustained earlier, or if this was the real man, Gavin Read. Callen had changed before him into Gavin and while he directed him to the route for Helena Airport, he talked to him about his wife, kids, sister, her family, his dad and the woman he had married after returning to Montana and the sons they had. In such a short time, his partner's family had grown from only the team to fourteen members of his own family, and that was without aunts, uncles, cousins and their families. The love that sparkled in his cerulean orbs was evident and Sam just couldn't wait to meet them all. The way Gavin (as he had to remind himself that was his name) spoke about the ranch and mountains around them, Sam couldn't wait to climb onto a horse and explore with him.

Sam gasped as he looked down at the picturesque scenery below as they approached the airstrip. "Why do you choose to live in Los Angeles, G, when you have this to enjoy?" The trees were lush with green leaves, causing shadows on the ground below them. Snow had long melted from the mountains, leaving grey rocky peaks to tower above the green forests and plains below. Blue lakes which had been frozen over the winter months were sparkling in the sunlight, full of fish and boats. "This place is beautiful, G. What's that Greek style building over there? We could be in Europe with this scenery and architecture like that."

"I know, Sam. It's our own piece of paradise. It's where my dad's family are from. It's where I belong, Sam. It's home. That building is the Montana State Capitol."

"Look ,G, if you decide never to return to Los Angeles, I can completely understand. You have everything here. So why don't you grasp it and take what's yours?" Sam smoothly landed down on the tarmac and taxied over to the hanger Gavin directed him to. He hadn't even arrived at the ranch and he was blown away by the scenery and the capital city of Montana.

Gavin's visage darkened. "It's not safe yet, Sam. I need to ensure they are never found and that they remain safe."

Sam turned and placed both hands on his shoulders. "I'm always here for you brother. Always. I will always have your back."

Gavin's eyes welled up from the emotion that threatened to spill from Sam's heartfelt admittance and determination to be his brother. "Thanks, Sam. I really appreciate it. And I want you to know that I will always be there for you too."

Sam nodded. He was proud of his partner right at that moment of truth. He had finally let him in. It was the end of the beginning for them. Life was not going to be the same for them ever again.

Gavin caught his sister leaning against the SUV from his viewpoint in the cockpit and waved. "Time to meet the family, Sam." He grinned from ear to ear.

Sam shook his head at the difference of his partner.

The door opened as Gavin and Sam appeared in the cabin area of the jet. Kamran bounced with excitement. "Did you see the moose in the plains Daddy?" Kamran pulled her mom out of her seat.

Michelle smiled over their daughter's joy of the unplanned trip. "One at a time out of that door, Kamran. Don't want you falling down those steps." She called out as she followed their kids down the steps. Sam and Gavin followed them down behind them.

Amanda smiled as she saw her brother exit the jet. "Finally, Gav, you've brought your other family home." She stated as she hugged him. She turned and hugged Sam. "Welcome to Helena, Sam. It's good to finally meet my brother's partner."

Sam stepped back and moved Michelle in closer to him. "It's good to finally meet you, Amanda. For a while we thought G had lost you."

Amanda looked at her brother briefly. "He nearly did if it wasn't for Owen Granger." She replied sadly. Memories of that night when she fell into the river haunted her still. It drove her to learn to swim and she had become a champion swimmer on the school team in her teenage years. She turned to Michelle and hugged her. "You must be Michelle. It's a pleasure to meet the woman whose been taking care of my brother while he's away with all of your famous home cooking. Thank you. We really appreciate all that you and Sam have done for Gav."

"It's been a pleasure." Michelle replied smiling over at Sam and Gavin. She kept it in her mind that she needed to ensure she called him by his real name whilst they were here. She had gone over it with Aiden and Kamran. She was more concerned with Kamran, being only six, but she was getting there. Having his name starting with the same letter helped though. "These are our children, Aiden and Kamran. This is uncle Gavin's big sister, Amanda."

Kamran hugged Amanda. "Hi." Her brown eyes looked up at Amanda's blue orbs, melting the woman's heart at the precious young girl before her.

"Hi Kamran, Aiden. Welcome to Montana. Do either of you like horses?" She watched Kamran's eyes grow wide with excitement and Aiden nod and smile.

"Yes. Do you have horses?" Kamran asked. She was almost jumping from the excitement.

"Of course they do," Aiden told her. "That's what people have on a ranch."

Although Aiden was much older than his sister, they had a good repor. They didn't get to see each other as much theses days, now that Aiden was attending Military School. He was on vacation for the summer.

"We do. We also have cattle that we round up by horseback. Let's go to the ranch." Amanda was in her element with Kamran. Her two youngest children were girls, Emma and Ashley, although they were a bit older. She knew her girls would take to Kamran and show her around the ranch. "You can meet my girls too. Emma is twelve, Ashley is ten." Kamran's expression lifted when she heard about Amanda's girls. "Your Uncle Gavin has two boys who are four. You'll get along fine with them too, they're a lot of fun."

Gavin moved behind Kamran and tickled her making her squeal. "Uncle G." It came more natural for them to call him that, but the fact that she had forgotten his real name made Kamran hesitate, thinking she would get into trouble for it.

Gavin knelt down in front of her. "Never feel you are wrong for calling me this, okay. I know it's going to be a bit of adjustment for you both." He looked up to Aiden and gave them both a big smile. "Let's go home."

Amanda gasped as she saw the injury on Gavin's head. "Gav, what happened to you?" She studied his injury.

"It's nothing, Mand. Just give it a few days and it will be fine," He tried to appease his sister.

"That is not nothing, Gav. In the past two weeks, you alone have sustained cuts, burns and now a head injury. You'll be lucky if Alyssa allows to ever leave here," she scolded him. "What happened this time?"

"The warehouse we were in exploded. We got out just in time, thanks to Sam's quick thinking," Gavin explained.

Amanda eyed her brother and then Sam, assessing if he had any injury also.

"I'm good. But Gavin here needs to be with someone at all times over the next forty-eight hours," Sam revealed. "He was out for a few minutes after he was knocked on the head from some metal sheeting."

Gavin narrowed his eyes as he heard Sam tell all to his sister.

"It's a good thing you married a nurse, Gav. Although Alyssa has enough on her plate with your kids and Owen. She's tired you know. Growing twins wasn't easy the first time round. It's harder for her this time with three kids to take care of. It's a good thing I'm around to help her." Amanda climbed into the driver seat and buckled her seatbelt, shaking her head at her brother. "You always thought you were a superhero. Well even superheroes need to keep themselves out of trouble."

"I never asked for any of it, Mand. Please, can we just drop it?" He looked in the rear at the Hanna family. Thankfully Aiden and Kamran were chatting in the rear about the horses they were going to see. Amanda nodded and she drove away from the airport.

They all chatted excitedly in the drive out to the ranch, as the Hanna family took in the scenery around them from the vehicle. They laughed at the funny stories Amanda told them about her brother and Sam told Amanda some funny times with Gavin. And although Gavin was the focus of their laughter, he didn't mind. He was with family. The only one missing he thought was Hetty. He'd wished she had come also. But he wasn't ready to let her into all of his secrets just yet. One step at a time. First Granger, now Sam and his family.

Amanda turned up a long dirt road beside pastures of horses grazing, Kamran almost had her head out of the window from the excitement upon seeing them.

It was later in the day from when Gavin usually arrived home, he wasn't surprised to see no one was around at their arrival. It disappointed him, but as he looked at his watch, he knew Alyssa was resting while their kids had their afternoon nap. He excused himself as he climbed the steps and entered the family home. He moved quietly through the house and smiled as he saw Granger fast asleep in the recliner. He was an expert at moving about like a ghost, he remained standing at the door watching Alyssa as she slept, not wanting to startle her. But she sensed his presence. She stirred and rubbed her eyes in disbelief. "Gav?"

He moved over to her and joined her on the bed. "Hey beautiful." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. "Yeah it's me. Sick of me yet?" Alyssa punched him in the upper arm. "Ouch! What was that for?" He rubbed his arm where the pain throbbed. She had a mean right hook like Kensi. Something Alyssa never made him forget either.

"You're so stupid sometimes. When have I ever gotten sick of you?" She studied him. "Why are you here again? Has someone else been shot that you need me to look after?"

Gavin's eyes averted her as she tried to read him. "Gav." She turned his head to face her. "What's up?"

"Janvier is dead. Kensi killed him this morning," he revealed.

Alyssa's face brightened at the news. "About time too. That man's haunted you since you were four." Her eyes narrowed. "Why don't you seem so happy about it Gav?" She frowned, puzzled over it.

"I am, I think I'm still in shock over it all. It's been so long looking over my shoulder in case he found me, us." She rubbed the tear that had escaped his eyes as the realisation of the man who had been haunting him at night was dead, hit him.

"He never did, Gav. Thanks to you're hard work in keeping us safe here on the ranch. Now let's go and celebrate." She moved suddenly which made pain shoot through Gavin's head. She saw him crease his face up from the pain. She looked closer at the back of his head and gasped at the stitches that the paramedics had put there to keep his gash together. "Gavin Read, what in the world happened this time?" Her voice shook from the emotions that rippled through her.

"Janvier had the place wired up to blow after Kensi killed him. Sam and Deeks arrived and yelled for us to get out." He looked Alyssa straight in the eyes. Blue met blue. She patiently waited for him to finish. "We just made it out in time, but a bit of debris fell onto my head."

"And you refused to be taken to the hospital again. Why am I not surprised?" She hugged him gently. "I love you ,Gavin. I cannot have you die on me. You promised me after you were shot and you brought me here, that you would take more care to be safe." She rubbed her belly which continued to grow from the twins that grew inside of her.

Callen placed his hands over hers on her stomach. "I have been, Aly. It's just been a little too crazy lately. Trouble keeps finding me."

"That's what I'm worried about. I'll have to take your wings from you, Gav, to keep you from leaving if this continues. But I know you'll go back somehow anyway, just because you cannot help yourself." Tears threatened to spill, she turned away from him to hide them from him, but Gavin pulled her in close and hugged her from behind.

"I'm sorry, Aly. I never wanted to hurt you or make you worry about me. That's my job." He kissed her neck and shoulder as he moved the fabric of her floral dress away to give him access.

Aly moaned from the tingles that danced on her skin from his touch. "Not now, Gav. The boys will come in at any moment."

As she said her words, Ethan and Cooper ran in and jumped onto the bed. "Daddy's home. Yay! Daddy's home."

Gavin frowned as the boys' greeting shot more pain through his head. Alyssa noticed and quickly quietened them. "Daddy has a sore head, we need to be quiet and gentle around him. Okay?"

Each boy gently hugged their dad before leaving them alone. "You should rest, Gav. I'll be in later to check on you." She leaned in and kissed him gently on his lips before exiting the room. She sighed as she wandered downstairs. It had been a long time since she had to nurse Gavin back to health. She had hoped she would never have to do again. She noticed Ethan and Cooper had stopped suddenly at the front door. They whispered to each other and her curiosity piqued. She walked over and saw what had captured her sons' attention. Outside a rather largely built man lifted his daughter up onto his shoulders and led her over to a horse that had been tied up nearby. She looked behind her to see Gavin had followed her down the stairs. "I thought I had told you to rest." She stated, in her nurse's tone.

"I forgot to tell you. I brought Sam and his family with me. He had to fly as I'm not allowed to even drive for a few days." He wrapped his arms around her. "Come, let me introduce you." He led Alyssa and their boys outside and over to Sam and Kamran. Michelle and Aiden were chatting on the front porch of Amanda's house fifty yards away. "Sam. I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Alyssa and our boys, Ethan and Cooper."

Sam placed Kamran down onto the ground before he hugged Alyssa. "Good to see you again, Alyssa. It's been a while."

"Good to see you again too, Sam." Alyssa smiled at the man whom she was grateful to for keeping Gavin alive. "Thank you, Sam, for keeping Gavin safe out there."

"You're welcome." Sam bent down low in front of the boys. "Hello boys. Which one of you is Ethan, and whose Cooper?" Both boys looked identical to Sam, he had no idea who said which. He smiled and led Kamran around to say hi. "This is my daughter Kamran. She's six."

Ethan and Cooper grabbed Charis' hands and led her away to show her their pet snake, Bendy. Sam smiled as he watched Gavin's boys take to Kamran immediately.

"They're cute boys. But how do you know whose who?" Alyssa and Gavin laughed. "It takes time, but you'll eventually see the differences in them. Ethan is slightly taller and Cooper is the dare devil. He takes after his father." Alyssa nudged Gavin in the ribs when she made the comment. She hoped neither of their boys ever had to endure what Gavin has in his life. She dreamed of them staying close to the ranch and following in the family tradition here in Montana. She turned to Gavin. "Go and rest, Gav. I'll wake you when dinner's ready."

Gavin nodded and left his family with Sam's family. He knew she was right. His head pounded, and since the explosion he'd not had the opportunity to rest. He slowly entered the house and walked upstairs to their bedroom.

Amanda walked over to Alyssa. She could see how concerned she was over Gavin's injury. This was taking a toll on the younger woman. "Don't worry about our visitors. We'll have them stay with us. You have enough to deal with, Aly."

Aly gave her sister in law a small smile. "Thanks, Mand. I appreciate it." She rubbed her aching back and wondered how she was going to get through the next five months. She hoped the twins came a few weeks early again, as she was sure she wasn't going to deal with three kids and this pregnancy whilst worrying about her husband so much.

"Come and meet the rest of the Hanna family." Amanda led Alyssa over and introduced the women.

Sam looked on intrigued to see if Michelle and Alyssa would connect with each other or not. A sigh of relief crossed his features as he saw Alyssa greet Michelle warmly with a hug and warm smile, which Michelle returned. They chatted for what appeared a long time to Sam, which was a good sign. He got distracted when he realised he couldn't see Kamran anywhere. The twins were playing around a low treehouse in the base of two nearby trees, sliding down the blue slippery dip and climbing up the rope ladder to the swinging bridge that connected the two platforms. He scanned the area and began to worry.

Owen Granger stiffly shuffled in the recliner as he opened his eyes. A young girl with the most beautiful brown eyes stared at him. Puzzled over who this girl was, he looked around to see if Alyssa was around. He found himself alone with the girl, so he turned his attention back to her. "Hello."

"Hi!" The girl replied. She fidgeted with her hands as she studied him. "I was looking for..." She stopped. She was unsure who to say. _Was she to say Uncle Callen, Uncle G or Uncle Gavin?_ She chewed on her bottom lip as she thought hard to remember his real name.

Owen Granger looked up as the front door opened and a familiar face appeared in the room. "Sam!" He frowned, puzzled as to why the senior agent was at the ranch. He turned his attention back to the girl as Sam's worry dissipated.

"There you are baby girl." Sam smiled as Kamran turned and saw him.

"Daddy!" She hugged her dad and whispered into his ear. "I can't remember what name to call Uncle Callen."

Sam hugged his daughter and whispered back. "Uncle G is fine sweetheart. But if you remember that his real name is Gavin, then you're doing really well."

Kamran gave him a big kiss. "I love you, Daddy."

Sam grinned. "I love you too, baby girl. Why don't you go back outside and play with Ethan and Cooper in the treehouse. It looks pretty awesome."

Kamran nodded and skipped out the front door, leaving Sam and Owen alone.

"How are you feeling, Assistant Director?" Sam walked over and sat on a nearby armchair.

"Been better. But I have to agree with Gavin, here is much nicer than the hospital. Alyssa's cooking is pretty good too." Owen noticed Sam had a lot of questions that he was wanting to ask him. "You want to know why Gavin brought me here?"

"No. Well yeah, I do. But I wanted to know where you sent G the other week? And why you sent him on his own." Sam had struggled with being alienated from his partner that week.

Owen smiled, which caused Sam to frown. "You worry too much over your partner, Sam. Don't get me wrong, it's a good thing that you do. But that classified assignment was not what you think it was." Owen creased his features up as he shifted and pain shot through his shoulder.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to get Alyssa for you?" Sam worried over him.

Owen shook his head. "So you've met Gavin's wife then?" Owen's eyes brightened a little, although he was still in pain.

"I met her five years ago when she looked after G at Cedar-Sinai." Sam replied, not really wanting to go back to that occasion when he almost lost his partner for good.

"She's good for him. Makes him happy, but doesn't let him get away with anything." Both men chuckled at the comment.

"He needs it. Although at the moment Alyssa needs a break from G getting hurt," Sam admitted. "I can see it in her eyes. It's not good for her or the babies."

"Gavin's hurt again?" Owen furrowed his brow as he tried to move out of the recliner.

Sam moved forward to help him stand. "You sure you're allowed to get out of that chair?"

"How do you think I get to the bathroom?" Satisfied he had his balance, he turned to look for the subject of their discussion.

"G's upstairs resting. He suffered a head injury from falling debris," Sam admitted.

Owen narrowed his eyes. "Debris from what? What's been going on while I've been away, Sam?" He felt frustrated he wasn't in the condition to help his people.

"Janvier escaped."

Owen's eyes widened and shook his head. "This is not good, Sam. Gavin will never be safe while he's alive." Anger edged in his voice over the Frenchman.

"Don't worry. Kensi killed him this morning. G and everyone close to him are safe from him now." Sam smiled.

"What happened?" Owen was surprised it was all over for Gavin, after all the years of looking over his shoulder for the Frenchman.

"Janvier killed a major and left clues for G at the victim's home. It led him and Kensi to a warehouse, where they found him wired with explosives to a vest he was wearing. Deeks and I got there in time to get them out of the warehouse before it blew. Janvier had wired the whole building to explode, just incase he didn't get to kill G with his suicide attempt." Sam huffed and paced the room, needing to expel the anger and frustration over the whole Janvier situation.

"Kensi is so much like her father. She would have made him proud of all that she's achieved since he died."

"You seem to know a few of our team's dads." Sam stated just loud enough for only Owen to hear.

"Part of the job I suppose. I worked with Nathan in the CIA, and worked alongside Donald in joint operations. My job was my life. It still is. They became my closest friends." Owen revealed. "Like you and Gavin."

Sam nodded. "Brothers, who would do anything for the other." He agreed. "So where did you send G?" He pushed again.

"Here!" Sam and Owen turned and found Nathan Read at the front door. He swung the screen opened and entered. "You must be Sam Hanna. Welcome to Black Mountain Ranch." Nathan greeted the former SEAL with a warm smile and hug. "It's about time that son of mine brought you out here." Nathan scanned the room and frowned. "Where is he?"

"He's upstairs resting, sir." Sam studied the man who was his partner's father.

"Oh please, Sam, drop the sir. You make me feel old." Nathan frowned. "What's happened to him now?".

"Head injury." Before Sam coudh say anything further, Nathan was running up the stairs to find his son.

Sam shrugged to Owen, surprised over Nathan's sudden disappearance.

"They are very close. Nathan worries endlessly over him, but Gavin is as stubborn as his mother, and is persistent in taking on the responsibility of protector." Owen explained. "Gavin is a different man out here though."

"Yeah, I'm starting to realise. He chatted the whole flight here. I've never seen him so bright and cheery or as chatty in the seven years since I've known him. But it's good. I'm really happy for him. He deserves all of this and so much more." Sam's stomach grumbled. He realised he'd missed lunch.

Alyssa entered the house and heard the rumble. "Did you eat lunch Sam?"

"No we missed it," Sam admitted.

"All of you?" Alyssa headed straight into the kitchen to make him a sandwich.

"Just G and myself." Sam followed her over. "It's okay, Alyssa. I can make it. You go and spend some time with Gavin."

Alyssa nodded. "Thanks." Some chatter started over the baby monitor. "There goes my chance." She sighed. She headed up the stairs to sort Maddison out, who had just woken from her sleep.

Sam chuckled as he heard the little girl's talk in her cot. "Dad...dad...dadda." It brought back memories of when his daughter was that little.

Nathan watched his son sleep. He frowned as he saw Gavin toss and turn, babbling something in Russian, Romani and then French. His son's breathing hitched until Gavin suddenly sat up bolt right on the bed. His cerulean orbs looked frightened, but relaxed when he realised he was home. He turned and saw his father leaning on the door frame. "Hey dad." He rubbed his face, but when he made sudden movements, pain shot through his head.

Nathan saw him react to the pain. He knew his son was usually good at hiding pain, concern for him etched in his brow. "Are you okay, son?" Blue met blue as Nathan joined his son on the bed. "Sam mentioned a head injury." He assessed the area where Gavin had been stitched up by the paramedics. "You're not going anywhere for a while, son. Alyssa needs you safe. We all do."

"I'll be fine, Dad." Gavin tried to reassure him, but knew his dad was right. His visage darkened as he thought over the events of that morning. "He's gone, Dad. Finally he's gone." His body shook from the emotions that rippled through his body.

Nathan wrapped his arms around his son. "It's about time too. He's been a threat to your life for too long. I should have...I wish I had killed him long ago. Then your beautiful Mother would be alive still."

Gavin looked up at his dad. "It's not your fault, Dad. You had to run. Mom had no idea. None of us did."

"You were only five. You couldn't have done anything. I'm just so thankful they didn't kill all three of you." Tears welled up in Nathan's eyes. "Your Mother would be so proud of you. I know I am. But now you need to rest, time to heal. Let us look after you now. Please, Gav. Sam's here to help keep an eye out. You're home now. You're safe."

He watched Gavin's body relax and fall back off to sleep again. He turned and saw Alyssa watching them. He silently moved out of the room and followed her. "Go easy on him, Aly. He's been through a lot."

"I know he has, Nathan. But it doesn't prevent me from wanting to keep him safe. He's not alone in this. He's got a partner whose gone the miles with him to have his back. So why does he think he's the only one who can keep the family safe?" Alyssa whispered to him in the boys' bedroom.

"He's so much like Clara. She was just the same, needing to protect the family when we went underground. It was in her blood, just like it's in Gavin's. It's who he is. And the life he's had in the welfare system has only strengthened his resolve to be that protector. He felt it when he was only five. What five year old do you know who feels guilt for not saving their mother from being killed?" The whole saga had angered Nathan thirty-eight years earlier, but was helpless to do anything about it then. And since then he was an enemy to his own government, he couldn't prevent anything that happened to his son since.

"Yet when the two of you are alone, he let's you comfort him and take care of him." Alyssa admitted to him that she had witnessed their private moments on numerous occasions.

"I'm glad he does. It's been hard watching my own son take on this role from such a young age and not be able to help him." Nathan paced the room. He looked over at his daughter-in-law. "You blame me don't you, for the mess I've placed him in?" He knew the answer to the statement, he'd berated himself on numerous occasions over it all.

"Of course I don't blame you, Nathan." Alyssa moved closer to him and placed her hand on his arm. "I've seen the change in him when he's around you. If you had failed Gavin as a father, do you think he would let you in and allow you to be his dad? We both know Gavin wouldn't. His actions towards you speak louder than anything else. You mean the world to him. He would die to protect you and everyone else in this family." Tears fell from her blue eyes over the emotion of all that her husband had endured. "I know he can take care of himself, but it doesn't keep me from worrying about him when he's not here. From that moment I first met him in the hospital, I worried over him, whether he would live or die. And that was before I knew him and fell in love with him. But he proved to me that he was a fighter and was tough, like some sort of superhero. But even superheroes need looking after."

Nathan wrapped his arms around Alyssa. "I'm sorry, Aly. For all that this is putting you through. The worrying and the stress, it's not good for you or your babies. We will look after you no matter what, you know that don't you?" He made her look at him square in the eyes. "You are family. One of us. You're first priority is to ensure you and your babies are healthy. Let us worry about Gavin. Okay?" He wiped the tears from her face.

Aly wanted to shake her head and refuse, but she knew Nathan was right. What use was she to any of them, let alone to Gavin if something happened to her or their babies. She relented and nodded her head.

"Good girl. Now I want you to go back down stairs and eat something and have a cup of tea to relax you. Enjoy our guests. Get to know Sam, Michelle and their kids. I'll ask Suzanne to cook for you tonight, okay?"

"Thanks, Nathan. I appreciate it." She hugged him and left the upper floor of the old wooden house.

With her eyes focused on the floor as she left, she didn't see Gavin leaning against the wall in the hallway. He took deep breaths to rein in his emotions. Amanda was right, he realised. All of this was taking a huge toll on his wife. He worried over her. He hated himself for the burden he had placed on her. He wanted to bash his head on the wall to expel the frustrations that bubbled to the surface, but he knew that would be a huge mistake in his current condition. He tread lightly back to the bedroom to avoid being caught by his father. But a slight creak in the floorboards caught Nathan's attention.

"How much of that did you hear, son?" Nathan's voice paused Gavin in his step.

Gavin turned and faced his dad. Guilt was visible in his eyes. "All of it." He kept his voice low.

Nathan walked over to him. "When is this all going to be over, son? When are you coming home for good?"

Gavin swallowed hard, he knew this had been on his father's mind for most of his life. "I don't know, Dad. I really don't know." He revealed his own uncertainty of the situation.

"Don't go back. Sam will understand. Owen can find a way to have you retire from the agency with no questions asked. You've killed the last of the Comescus and now Janvier is dead. Please!" He pleaded with him. "Stay with your family.

Gavin tried to avert his father's eyes, but he couldn't. Not with his dad. He was the one who could creep inside to his third heart. "What about the CIA?" Gavin finally inquired.

"You really think after all these years there is anyone left to care about the supposed rogue agent they lost back in the mid 60's?" Nathan asked his son. "No one knows who I really am. We've been safe here all this time. It's time to grasp what is yours. Your beautiful wife and children. Be the husband and father that your family need you to be."

Gabin knew his father was right. His emotions were raw from all of this and the shock he was still in. His head throbbed with constant pain. How much more could he risk his life and know he'll return to them all? He knew deep down he had risked his life too many times. It wasn't safe for him to continue. And the stress he placed on Alyssa laid heavily on his shoulders. "I'll think about it." He was at least honest with his reply. He turned and laid down on the bed. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing, to relax and hope his mind would switch off and fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Illusionist**

**By BH72**

_Disclaimer: All events in this story are fiction and do not relate to anything that may happen on NCIS. The characters belong to Shane Brennan and CBS, I am thankful that I am able to borrow them until the next episode._

**Chapter 9**

**Washington D.C.**

Leon Vance held his fist ready to knock on the door. He paused as he thought 'why bother'. It was unlocked and the owner would most probably be down in his basement anyway. He turned the knob and entered the darkened house. A small table lamp lit the entry, enabling him to see his way to the door which led down to the basement. Slowly he opened the door and saw his agent working on something at his workbench.

Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs lifted his head as he heard the footsteps on the stairs. He looked through his glasses, surprised to see his boss arrive. "Leon. I wasn't expecting to see you for a few days. Did you even go to Los Angeles?"

Leon continued the last few metres and sat on an empty wooden stool. "Me neither, but a pressing issue has brought me back here sooner than I expected."

Gibbs was a patient man, he continued staining the small wooden toy truck he had in his hand, ready for it's new owner.

Leon knew Gibbs wasn't being rude, it was just how he was. Keeping his hands busy, while he listened. "How well do you know Agent Callen?" Although he knew the two men had worked together in the past, there was no record of any friendship outside of their joint operations.

Gibbs stopped and looked at his boss. He placed the truck onto the bench and emptied two jars of nails and poured some bourbon into them. "Drink this and then I will tell you."

Leon raised his brows as he obeyed him.

"First of all, you need to tell me what this pressing matter that sent you on an urgent mission to Los Angeles and what this has to do with Callen," Gibbs demanded.

Leon sighed as he gulped the burning liquid down his throat. "The SecNav has been hounded by someone in the CIA about two former CIA operatives who are now quite high up in NCIS. They told Sarah Porter that they have been aiding a rogue CIA agent and protecting Callen."

Gibbs furrowed his brow over the news. "Who are they referring to Leon? Whose the supposed rogue CIA agent? And what's Callen got to do with all of this?" His hands moved back to the truck he was working on. A second sat beside it, completed. He knew the recipients would be excited to to receive them when he visits them next. He was always turning up with some new toy he made out of wood. His favourite was a treehouse he built alongside the boys' father and grandfather.

"A Nathan Rede. He went rogue along with Callen's mother back in the mid 1960's. Both agents went underground, Clara re-emerged ten years later in 1975, pleading for help to get out of Romania with her two children. Her body was found on a Constanta beach. Her children were never found until Callen resurfaced as a federal agent many years later. Rumour has it, this Nathan Rede is Callen's father. It is said that Henrietta Lange and Owen Granger have aided Rede in hiding and kept Callen and his sister hidden from the agency over the years." Leon hated to go into all of this information, especially after talking with Hetty. But it was necessary for him to seek where Callen was from Gibbs, so he could keep them safe from the CIA.

"Why would someone in the CIA, after how many years…forty-nine years care what happened to some former CIA operative? If he was twenty back in 1965, he'd be almost seventy by now. And you can clearly see in Callen's record he has no family, not even a first name. Surely you're not seriously looking into this, Leon?" Gibbs almost scoffed over the allegations. Why would anyone care after all that length of time. What concerned Gibbs, was that after all of this time someone was still after Callen's father.

"I have tried to find out who this source in the CIA is, but so far all I have is what Hetty has told me," Leon admitted.

"If someone is out to get this Rede guy, then you hunting him down may do more harm than good. What if this someone has planted the intel to let someone else lead them to him? This sounds just like the Reynosa Cartel all over again, Leon. Tread very carefully before you aide the enemy here. Callen, Hetty and Owen are our people. We look after our own, unless that's changed with the new SecNav. What's Sarah's take on this?"

Leon poured another drink and quickly swallowed it, which received a raised brow from Gibbs. "Sarah's asked me to quietly find out the truth. She doesn't believe the rumour that's reached her ears. She trusts I run a tight ship and that I will find out the truth."

Gibbs nodded, pleased to hear Sarah was on their side.

"I've also talked with Hetty and I got the low down from her over it. You needn't be concerned, Gibbs. I am on their side. I know that Hetty and Owen have worked hard to keep Callen and his sister safe from becoming CIA assets after Clara was killed. Unfortunately, Amy died when she was eleven." Leon noticed Gibbs remained quiet. He focused solely on the wooden truck. "Gibbs?"

Gibbs paused on what he was doing, before he turned to face Vance again. "Whose side are you on, Leon? Callen's or the Agency's?" It was what they called the CIA.

"Always for one of our own, Gibbs. Haven't I proven that to you enough yet?" Gibbs knew he referred to the whole Reynosa situation.

"Yes you have, Leon." Gibbs continued staining it to match it's pair.

"So tell me, Gibbs, how well do you know Callen?" Gibbs worked the stain into the grain of the wood and smiled.

"Ready for a road trip?" Gibbs placed the brush down satisfied he had completed the task at hand. He looked at Leon's suit. "You'll need to change. That suit won't make you blend in where we're going."

"Stillwater?" Leon wondered if this had anything to do with the town Gibbs grew up in.

"Much further than that. Whose looking after Kayla and Jared?" Gibbs placed the trucks into a box, alongside a dollhouse.

"My parents, why?" Leon was curious to the questions and what Gibbs was going to do with the wooden toys in the box.

"Go home pack for a road trip, get changed into something more relaxing and collect your kids. We're going on a road trip. But if anyone asks, you tell them you're having some much needed time with your kids." Gibbs climbed the stairs with the box in his hands.

"What if Sarah asks?" Leon wasn't much of a patient man like Gibbs was, but he knew by experience Gibbs was more of a man of action than words. And he wouldn't be wasting his time with anything unimportant.

"Tell her you've inquired, but no one knows what this source in the CIA is talking about." Gibbs grabbed his keys and a go bag from his downstairs closet, throwing it over his shoulders. He walked out the front door and waited for Leon to follow.

**Los Angeles**

Henrietta Lange pulled her 32 and aimed it at the man who hovered over her. "I don't like being set upon by people on our side. It's bad enough having enemies from a career that extends as long as mine. But now I'm being hunted by the CIA?"

The man dropped his weapon, knowing the reputation of the petite woman before him was not to be messed with. "How did you know I was there?" Michael inquired of her.

Hetty urged him to move towards the armchair that sat by a large window in her observatory. "How did you know to find me here?" She replied with a question of her own.

"I followed you from the boat shed," he admitted.

"You're still as good as you were 49 years ago. Stealth in your movements without being traced. Now why are you here looking for me armed?" She pressed him for information. She needed to get to the bottom of this fast.

"I needed to ensure I was protected from you." Hetty continued to stare at him, making him uncomfortable under her gorgon stare. "Okay! I needed to make sure I could make you talk. To tell me what I need to know."

"But instead you've not listened to your own instincts that you would not succeed in doing so anyhow. Instead you are at my mercy and now you will tell me why you are here and who sent you?"

Michael swallowed hard as he stared down the barrel of Hetty's 32. "Barnaby is out to cause trouble for you and Owen. He wants Nathan."

"Huh! I should have known Barnaby would be behind this. Why now after so long?" Hetty sat in the armchair opposite Michael and kept her weapon on her intruder. She would have to sell this house now, it would never be safe for her to sleep here again.

"He was peeved when Nathan went rogue back in the sixties and took Clara with him. He blames him for her death," Michael revealed. His eyes never left the threat of the weapon that remained firm in Hetty's hand. "Would you mind?" He pointed his head to the gun. "You are making me nervous holding that gun at me."

"That is the whole point ,Michael." Hetty relaxed, realising Michael was never a threat to her. Even with her 32 resting on her lap, she was a far sharper shooter that he ever was.

"Thanks." He relaxed a little.

"Now why would Barnaby care about what happened to Clara and why would he blame Nathan?" Hetty continued back to her interrogation of her former colleague.

"He was in love with her." Hetty raised her brow at this news. She never knew. "He became angry with a jealous rage over Nathan moving in on his woman. He tried to discredit him by saying he had gone rogue. When the CIA couldn't find them after almost ten years, he sent intel to the KGB about his alias to get him out of the picture."

Now it all made sense to Hetty. "But it all went wrong didn't it?"

Michael nodded. "After Owen found Clara dead on the beach, Barnaby went crazy, vowing to seek revenge on Nathan. The problem was, that after Nathan was captured by the KGB, Barnaby had no way of getting close to him to kill him. He sought him out years later, only to find he escaped from prison. He vanished off the face of the earth. Barnaby has lost his patience. He wants revenge, but he has had no way of finding him, until a young agent arrived at the agency…."

"Callen."

Michel nodded. "He looked so much like Clara's father, Barnaby knew there and then that he was Clara's son. But his file said he had no family and no memory of ever having one or his name. Barnaby couldn't do anything about it. He tried to get close to Callen, but he was always suspicious and closed up. He even sent Tracy Rossetti into fall in love with him and find out what he knew. Either the kid really didn't know anything, or he was as good as his mother in pretending to not know anything." Michael saw anger in Hetty's eyes over the mention of Tracy Rossetti. "You've met Rossetti?"

"Not personally, but I know what she did to Callen. How she chose the mission over him. Let's just say Callen is really good at reading people." She revealed just a little to satisfy the man before her. She had managed to send an agent in distress signal out to her team and hoped Eric, Nell, Kensi and Deeks would be able to help her out. She hated the fact that Callen, Sam and Owen were off the grid. But considering the circumstances around Callen's father, it was probably best that Callen and Owen weren't around to be found by Barnaby. If Callen knew about any of this, he'd be back in a flash with a gun to Barnaby's head. But what concerned her the most was the effect this would have on her team. Especially considering who Barnaby was. She had managed so far to keep his identity a secret, as she had never trusted the man. But it was his niece that had her intrigued over. Her skills were useful and she had acquired her to work on their team as their Intelligence Analyst. She had mentored Nell Jones, working closely with her to ensure her uncle had no idea that she was working for her. She was pleased that Nell told her parents that she worked at a television station. The risk of Barnaby Jones ever finding out that Nell worked for her was too high, and that was before finding out about this latest bit of information. Callen and his father's lives would have been at risk if he had found out. The fact that Barnaby had sent Michael to find her, assured her that he believed the lie Nell had left in place. She smiled at that knowledge which puzzled Michael greatly and put him on edge. She also knew that if Callen knew who Nell was, that all trust he had in the young woman would dissipate within seconds.

"Why are you smiling?" He moved to the edge of his seat, ready to bolt.

"Does my smiling make you feel uncomfortable, Michael? Cannot I smile at seeing an old colleague, whom I haven't seen in a very long time?" She taunted him and he knew it. Although they were former colleagues, Michael had never been close to her. "Now with regards to why you are here." She returned to the topic at hand. "I was never one to be close with Nathan nor know anything about his personal life. Nor have I been privy to know anything about Agent Callen's life, other than what is in his file. Yes, I was a friend of his mother's but that has been all. Now if you excuse me, I have work to do."

Hetty stood and walked away, when Michael pulled out a second weapon from his leg holster and aimed it at her. "I'm not finished with you yet, Henrietta." His voice quavered, revealing his weakness in comparison to her. But Hetty was never concerned. She chose to leave Michael open to act freely once she had seen her junior members of her team arrive and were now standing behind him with their weapons drawn.

"Federal Agents." Deeks was the one to first speak. "Drop your weapon."

Michael obeyed and turned to face them. He shook his head at his stupidity for realising Hetty was far more intelligent that what he gave her credit for. He placed his hands above his head and allowed himself to be cuffed and led away.

Hetty nodded to her agents as they took Michael Lancroff off to the boat shed for interrogation. She sighed. Michael's presence would cause problems she had worked hard to avoid. It was time she sat down with Nell and explained a few things with her, to give her the choice to leave the team or choose the team over her uncle and become one of them. Then she would have to read in Eric, Kensi and Deeks into what was going on with their team leader.

**Montana**

Gavin felt a slobber on his cheek and small chubby fingers fiddle with his ear. He opened his eyes and was met with his almost one year old daughter, Maddison, who had somehow made her way into the bedroom and mastered up onto the bed to where he laid. "Hey baby girl."

"Dad…dad…dadda." Her babbling made him smile.

"Yes, daddy's home. Want a cuddle with daddy?" He loved moments like these. They were so precious to him, worth more than gold.

Maddy snuggled in with him, allowing her dad to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight. Both closed their eyes and slumber took them both off to a land where dreams fluttered through their minds once again.

Alyssa scoured the whole of the bottom floor of the house looking for her daughter. She walked outside, but with the sun lowering over behind the trees, she had to squint in the long shadows on the ground to look for her.

Sam noticed something was up, he wandered over. "Is everything okay, Alyssa?"

She turned and faced the man she owed her husband's life to. "I've lost Maddy. She was playing in the living room with her dolls a few minutes ago. I've looked everywhere downstairs, I came out here just in case she's managed to come outside."

Sam gave the woman a small smile. "Is this the first time she's disappeared on you?"

Alyssa nodded. "She's getting more mobile every day. She could be hiding anywhere."

"I remember when Kamran disappeared on Michelle for the first time. She looked inside and out. Eventually she found her under her cot, cuddled up with her teddy fast asleep." Sam smiled at the memory.

"Of course!" Realisation hit her as she whacked her palm against her forehead. "Upstairs." She ran inside and trekked up the stairs with Sam hot on her heels. She shook her head as she scoured every room, until only the master bedroom was left. She peered into the room and wrapped her arms around herself. A small tear trickled down her cheek. Her pregnancy hormones getting the better of her once again.

Sam haltered and smiled as he saw the most beautiful sight. His partner curled up in bed with his baby girl. He pulled out his personal burn phone and snapped a picture. Alyssa looked at him with an inquiring look. "Got to show this to Shell." He gave her a broad grin as his chocolate brown eyes sparkled. He disappeared to give them some alone time as he chuckled over how the lone wolf had been tamed.

Alyssa softly sat on the bed and laid down beside them. She traced Gavin's features with the tips of her fingers, lightly tingling his senses. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey!" He entwined his fingers with hers and gently brushed his lips on her hand.

"Hey!" Her emotions were still raw over worry for him and for Maddy. "I thought I had lost her." She looked down at their beautiful blue eyed, blonde haired daughter, who sucked on her left thumb as her right hand rested over her eyes, clutching tightly onto her teddy.

Gavin rubbed his hand on the top of her arm to comfort her. "She climbed up here all by herself. She woke me up with a slobber of a kiss and her fingers in my ear." He smiled at the achievement of their daughter. Every time he saw her he saw huge changes with her. Whether it be her physical features or motor development.

"One minute she was downstairs playing and then she vanished," Alyssa explained. "I think it's time to get the gates back out for the stairs. If she can get up them, then she could easily go down them." She shuddered at the thought of Maddy falling down the stairs.

"Sounds like Maddy's a bit of an adventurer." Gavin smirked, liking the sound of that. His stomach rumbled, causing them both to laugh. Maddy woke up and hugged her mommy as soon as she saw her.

"Momma." Tears glistened in Alyssa's eyes. It was the first time Maddy had called her that. Gavin kissed their daughter on the forehead, pleased to have been there for a first for a change.

"Good girl, Maddy," he praised her. He looked across to his wife. "Is it dinner time yet? I'm starving."

"I'm not surprised." She smiled. It was a good sign that he had his appetite back since being injured. The rest had done him good, she observed. "You've lasted longer than Sam. His stomach growled hours ago. Seems you two forgot to each lunch."

Gavin slowly sat up on the bed to ensure he didn't make himself dizzy, fully aware of his condition. He smiled when he felt fine. "That we did." He stood and helped Alyssa up. Maddy lifted her arms up for him to pick her up. He bent over and relented. Alyssa watched him closely, but he didn't flinch once, so she sighed with relief that he was indeed okay.

"Suzanne's cooking dinner for us tonight. I'll go and see if she's ready for us. Are you okay to bring Maddy downstairs while I head over to your dad's?" Gavin nodded. He paused and smiled again. His head appeared to be okay again.

When Gavin arrived downstairs with Maddy, he found his sons, Granger and Alyssa waiting for them at the front door. It was weird for him to have his boss there with them, but he found the friendship between his dad and Granger the weirdest of all. It was like looking at him and Sam, which had surprised him. Although he had known most of his life about their friendship, he had never looked at them in that way. The six of them exited the house and walked around to the courtyard near the main house, where purple wisteria grew around the pergola, overhanging a large wooden table and seating for twenty people. Tea lights hung in small glass bottles around the pergola, creating an evening glow in the courtyard. The sun still glowed over the western side of the house, but this courtyard missed the sunsets.

"How are you feeling, son?" Nathan walked over and took his granddaughter off him, giving Maddy raspberry kisses on her tummy. Maddy squealed with delight, gaining her brothers' attention, who also wanted one from their grandpa.

Sam nodded and smiled over to Michelle, who sat opposite him. Michelle had sighed over the photo of Gavin with Maddy that Sam had showed her. Gavin sat with Alyssa on one side, and Sam on the other, at the opposite end to his dad and Suzanne. Owen sat beside Nathan, with everyone else in between. All eyes looked to Nathan, knowing here he was the boss. Nathan stood.

"I'd like to welcome the Hanna family into our family, here on Black Mountain Ranch. Sam, you have proved your weight in gold in your loyalty and care for my son Gavin. If it wasn't for you, he would not be here with us today. I am forever in your debt. Michelle, you have fed and looked after Gavin when he's stayed with you, and that I thank you for. You are family to us, and you are always welcome here at any time. We have so much to be thankful for. It has been a long time since we've had this many family members sitting around this table. And soon we will have two more, God Willing." Nathan paused. His emotions rippled through his body as he thought over all of his blessings. It was caught in the edge of his voice as he continued. "God has blessed me with more than I deserve. With family, good friends, good health, peace and safety as well as shelter from the storms. Our table is plentiful every day and we have clothes to keep us warm. We have so much to be thankful to our Creator for. Today He has looked after my son, brought him home safe and has brought to us more family. I pray every day that today will be the day Gavin will stay here for good." He looked down the table to his son. "Gavin, I know you have had it the toughest out of us all. From such a young age you took on the responsibility to keep this family safe. But you were never alone. God has given you guardian angels to keep you safe: Owen, Henrietta, Arkady, Michael Rhinehart, Jethro and Sam. I pray that you will one day realise that you never had to do this on your own and you will trust us all to have your back and together we can keep this family safe. That this will give you the peace you need so you will sleep at night and not be woken by your nightmares." Nathan sat back down as his emotions threatened to spill. He choked on his last words. He knew he had said some very personal words to his son in front of everyone, but he was certain there wasn't one person there, except for the children who wasn't already aware of all that Gavin had done and been through.

Gavin remained quiet, but firmly held onto Alyssa's hand as he tried to rein in his emotions. He knew that although he was very much like his mother when it came to his need to be the protector, he was every bit like his father. He had fought hard against it for many years, but ever since he had met and fallen in love with Alyssa, he realised it was okay to show how you felt. He chewed onto his bottom lip to hold it together, but tears still managed to well up in his eyes. He closed them tight to hold them back but they still managed to fall.

Alyssa wiped them away and kissed him. "I love you," he whispered to him.

"Ditto." He whispered back. He swallowed hard and turned his attention around to his family. Everyone there, whether by blood or through trials of fire, had become his family. His stomach grumbled again, which caused those around him and himself to laugh.

"Let's eat," Suzanne called from the other end. "Before this all gets cold." The volume increased from chatter as people placed lasagne and salad onto their plates. Drinks were poured and toasts made. It was like Gavin and Alyssa's wedding all over again, but this time it was shared with Sam, his family and Owen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Illusionist**

**By BH72**

_Disclaimer: All events in this story are fiction and do not relate to anything that may happen on NCIS. The characters belong to Shane Brennan and CBS, I am thankful that I am able to borrow them until the next episode._

**Chapter 10**

**Los Angeles**

Henrietta Lange entered the sliding doors to the Operations Centre of the Office of Special Projects. Her Technical Operator and Intelligence Analyst were engrossed in whatever they were doing, unaware of her presence.

"Miss Jones, may I have a word?" Nell looked up surprised and nodded. She and Eric had been going through anything they could find on Michael Lancroff who had tried to hold Hetty up inside one of her many houses. So far neither had found anything to help them understand who this man was and why he had entered her home armed. But they gathered the feeling that Hetty knew him and they hoped that she would soon explain it to them.

Eric watched Nell follow Hetty out, curious as to why only Nell was required by their Operations Manager.

Nell sat opposite her boss at the carved oak desk and wondered why she had been summoned. "Is everything okay, Hetty?" She inquired. She hesitated as she saw concern in the older woman's eyes.

"Unfortunately it is not, Miss Jones." Hetty truthfully replied.

"Have I done something wrong?" Nell's mind ran at fast speed thinking over everything she had done and come up with zilch.

Hetty gave her a small smile and shook her head. "No, Miss Jones. On the contrary. I need to…" Hetty paused, unsure of herself anymore. She looked back at her protege and realised the young woman had no idea why she had been summoned. "As you know I personally hand pick my staff in this office for a reason. They are usually brilliant at what they do, but that is not all. I seek out people who show exemplary desire to be good. To choose to do what is right, even in the toughest of situations. The cases that come into this office are not easy to say the least, but together this team have brought about the impossible, when all the odds were stacked up against us."

Nell tilted her head trying to listen carefully to Hetty, as she was well known for double meanings in her words of wisdom. But still she had no clue on what she was leading to.

"This case that I have brought to the team is one of those impossible tasks, Miss Jones. We are down two senior agents and an Assistant Director." She continued, hoping that if she went slow enough, she would not lose Nell. Although she was well of her high IQ, her intelligence was not what she was concerned about. Hetty needed to tread lightly to ensure Nell had all the variables to make the right decision. One she would hope be for the good of the team.

"You want me to go out into the field again?" Nell asked her, thinking this is what she wanted from her.

Hetty raised her hand. The girl was speeding up fast in her response to only part of the problem. She still needed to go through so much more.

Nell furrowed her brow. "You don't want me to go out into the field? Hetty I'm confused. Why have you brought me down here?" She was not known for her patience, but rather for her lack of it.

"Miss Jones, please let me finish. Then we can get to what I need from you." Nell nodded. Hetty pursed her lips and wished she had a pot of tea ready at hand. She licked her lips and continued. "One of our members is in danger. Has been since he was very young. But he has survived against all the odds."

"Callen." Nell knew everything with regards to this team eventually led to the team leader. She had felt for him from the moment she knew he had a hard life. No name, no family and enemies that crept out of the cracks to kill him, either for a previous operation he had worked on, or because of a blood feud he had no knowledge about. She had to admit, she was in awe of the man who in a moments notice could become whoever he needed to be to get the job done. She saw his determination and heroism, but he never sought for any glory. He would shrug it off and say it was just part of the job. Whenever she was in need of his assistance, he had always been willing to help her and provide her with skills to be a better field agent. He'd shown her great concern whenever her life had been in danger. She never had any ill thoughts towards him. "Who is after him now? The man in the boat shed?"

Hetty shook her head. "No, not him. But the man who sent him. He wants Callen's father dead. Which means Callen is at risk also." She observed the shock that spread on Nell's face as she took in her words.

"But Callen doesn't know who his father is, Hetty." She eyed the older woman and realised that this mustn't be true. "How long has he known?" Realisation that Callen had found answers and hid it from the rest of the team brought a mixture of emotions. Happiness that he had indeed finally found his father after all of these years. But she also felt betrayed that he hadn't trusted the rest of them with this news.

"This is where it gets difficult my dear Miss Jones. You see, this enemy is on our side. An American, who through jealousy, became determined in his resolve to seek revenge." Hetty continued.

"NCIS?" Nell was shocked at the thought that someone inside their own agency would be a threat to Callen and his father. Nothing made sense.

Hetty shook her head. "No, not NCIS. CIA." Nell wracked her brains to try to think why someone from the CIA would be after Callen and his father.

"Why are they after Nikita?" Nell spoke of the only name she knew associated with Callen's father. "Is it because he was KGB?"

"Miss Jones, I pray that you will be patient with me." She looked into Nell's hazel brown eyes and began to unravel the mystery. "Callen's father's real name is Nathan Rede. I knew him back in the day before he went undercover as Nikita Reznikov."

Nell's eyes widen at the news. "He was CIA?" She asked, shocked that this information had been kept from them. But of course Hetty would know. The woman was a riddle, wrapped up in mystery, inside an enigma, after all. She realised she had so much more to learn before she could ever take over from Hetty.

"That he was, Miss Jones. A dear friend of Owen Granger and he fell in love with Callen's mother Clara Callen, while they were both undercover in Europe. They went against protocol and married and had two children. They went underground from the CIA for ten years, moved about in Europe with new identities wherever they went. Callen had numerous aliases before he was even five years old. But all had one thing in common. They all started with the letter G," Hetty revealed.

Nell was speechless. Her eyes remained wide from the information Hetty told her. But she still couldn't understand why she was there on her own being told this. Why wasn't Eric, Kensi and Deeks here also? Surely they should be told this too? But instead of asking her questions that rummaged through her synapses, she kept her mouth shut and waited for Hetty to continue.

"This man in the CIA who is out for revenge was in love with Clara Callen. He became jealous of the fact that Nathan had stolen his woman, although there was no indication from Clara that she was even remotely interested in this man. But that didn't stop him. After ten years of searching for them, he decided to burn Nathan's alias to the KGB about his people smuggling to get him out of the way. But it all backfired, which resulted in Clara being killed and their children vanished." Hetty sat back and folded her fingers together and waited for Nell to absorb it all.

"How did Callen and his sister arrive in America, Hetty?" Nell was curious to know so much more to this story.

"I never knew how until recently. But I cannot tell you that either, Miss Jones. You see, there is a complication that I never saw coming until today. This man who tried to hold me at gun point, Michael Lancroff, told me why this man is after Callen's father, which is what I just told you. But only today did I discover who that man is."

"Who?" Nell's heart pumped fast as the adrenaline kicked inside her body.

"Barnaby Jones."

Nell rocked back into her chair and gripped the armrests firmly. She shook her head. "No! It cannot be?" Tears welled up in her eyes as her emotions over her uncle kicked in. "Uncle Barnaby owns his own wine importing company. He never worked for the CIA, or could ever want to kill anyone. You must be mistaken, Hetty!"

Hetty sighed as she saw grief in Nell's eyes. "I am so sorry my dear Nell, but it is the truth. I worked with your uncle for many years. I knew when I invited you into this team who you were, but I had no knowledge of his jealousy over Nathan. That he would send Michael to find me, hoping I could tell him where Nathan is." Hetty walked over to the other side of her desk and placed her hand on Nell's shoulder for comfort. "If you cannot work on this case or on this team anymore, I completely understand, Nell. I will not think any less of you. But I must stress to you that you can never tell anyone in your family that you ever worked for me or NCIS."

Nell wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked over at the woman who meant the world to her. She shook her head. "You want me to decide between my family and the team?" She couldn't believe that her life had come to this. She had kept her work life secret from her family to keep them safe. But now she realised that by doing so, she had kept Callen and his father safe from her uncle.

"I believe that your uncle thinks that you really do work for a television station, otherwise he would have used you to get to Callen and not Michael. I appreciate the efforts you have gone to, to keep this team safe. But we both know that this case is too personal for you to work on. I will give you time to decide, but I have to insist that you go home and call me later.

Nell shook her head. "No!" It came out more harsh than she intended. "I am part of this team, Hetty. I will stay here and work on this case. Callen needs all of us to do our jobs."

Hetty smiled at the young woman. "Are you sure, Nell? This could get ugly?"

Nell pushed herself out of the chair and stood before her boss. "Maybe, just maybe my personal relationship with my uncle might save Callen and his father."

"Yes dear. That was what I had hoped to hear from you." Hetty hugged Nell, pleased with the results. "Now I need yourself and Eric to go to the boat shed. I need to brief you all in on this case. And we need to find where Mr Callen is hiding, we need to get word to him about this latest development.

Nell nodded and climbed the stairs. She hesitated before she triggered the sliding doors to open. How would the rest of the team feel towards her, knowing that their latest threat was her uncle? Heck, she had no idea how she felt about it herself. She shook her head and entered, ready to face her team. She just hoped that after all of this was over, that Callen could find it in him to trust her again.

**Boat Shed**

Kensi and Deeks watched their suspect pace the floor of the interrogation room in the boat shed. "Do you have any idea who this man is?" Deeks asked his partner.

"No I don't. I've never seen him before," Kensi replied. They had been there for an hour, waiting to see what Hetty wanted for them to do next.

"Nothing either of you need to worry about either." Hetty's voice startled the junior partners as she entered with Nell and Eric behind her. "He's always been harmless, his best skills is tailing people and not being traced. Which is why he managed to allude me and follow me home." She sat at the table and signalled for them to follow.

The four of them sat opposite their Operations Manager and waited. Nell sat back not eager like the rest of them, after her previous chat with Hetty. "Michael Lancroff is CIA." Eric, Kensi and Deeks raised their brows at this news. "He was sent by an old colleague to find someone he's not seen since the mid 1960's. I didn't see this latest threat coming due to the facts of many previous events were hidden from me. However Michael enlightened me on many things that now make sense and have filled in a lot of gaps. The best thing for me to do is to tell you all what I know and for no interruptions." Hetty's eyes diverted to her detective, which resulted in an elbow nudge from his partner. He glared at her but remained quiet. Hetty smiled at their little dual. "This is going to require trust and team work. But one of our own is at risk."

Eric's eyes diverted to Nell and noticed she had her arms crossed over her chest. He frowned, puzzled over his partner's body language. Hetty noticed too but chose to ignore it.

"None of what I am going to tell you is going to be easy for you to hear. This case is going to test you all on your trust for one another in this team. And this will lead us to an unknown location. But we hope that a repeat of the clash with the Comescus will not occur.

They all listened, eyes widened, mouths agape at the information Hetty delivered to them. Deeks went to speak many times, but Kensi rescued him with an elbow jab after Hetty's earlier warning. Eric kept looking over to Nell and worry began to form in his stomach over the news that the man was Nell's uncle. He swallowed hard many times and fidgeted with his fingers under the table. He was nervous that someone in her family was a threat to Callen and his father. They continued to be shocked over the news that Callen knew who he was and had kept it all from them. But once Hetty explained how Callen had taken on the responsibility of protector and continued to live in unloved homes to keep safe from the CIA making him an asset; they began to understand the real man that their team leader was. Unselfish, protector, hard working, loyal. They shook their heads when Hetty revealed Janvier's part in burning Clara to the Comescus, which resulted in her death, and how he taunted Callen deliberately because of something he did when he was only four years old.

When Hetty finished the boat shed remained silent. An eeriness hovered over them that this case was going to be their greatest challenge yet. They still had to find Callen, Sam and Granger. They hoped they were all together, but yet had no way of finding them to warn them, let alone protect them.

"I have tried to update Director Vance on this latest development, but it seems he has gone dark also. I hope nothing has happened to him, but until I hear otherwise, this does not go outside of the five of us. Now I know you are eager to find out where Callen has gone with Sam and his family and where Callen took Granger last week. But any searches we do may be hacked into and lead Barnaby to them." Hetty turned to Eric and Nell. "What I need from you is to trace Barnaby's steps, where he's been over the past month, everyone he's been in contact with, every phone call he's made and received and his bank transactions. If there is anything that stands out, I need to know."

Eric and Nell nodded before they left the boat shed. Eric kept looking over at her but didn't know what to say to her. Nell stopped and turned to face him. "Say it, Eric." She demanded more forcefully than she intended, but her emotions were running rife within her.

Eric raised his hands and took a step back. "Nell, you're scaring me."

Nell looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry, Eric." She turned away and ran towards the mission alone, tears streaming down her face. What had gotten into her that now her own partner and best friend feared her?

When Eric arrived, he scoured the place searching for her. He finally found her in the broom closet on the top floor. "I'm sorry, Nell. I never took into consideration how you must be feeling over this." He knelt down beside her. "Do you forgive me?"

Nell peered over her knees with tears streaming down her face. "If you don't trust me Eric, how are the rest of the team going to?"

"I do trust you, Nell, it's just this news has been a shock." He admitted.

"Me too. I had no idea he worked for the CIA, let alone wanted to kill someone from jealousy, for the past forty-nine years. That's a long time to hold a grudge over someone. I thought he was an importer of Australian and European wine. He even had me fooled," she revealed to him.

Eric wrapped his arms around her. "Just like your family believe you work for a television station." Nell looked up and nodded. Both realised how much their own lies to their friends and families impacted on those around them.

"I don't know if I can do this, Eric." Nell brushed her tears away, now that her emotions settled from the comfort Eric gave her.

"I'll be by your side every step of the way, Nell. Pinky promise." Eric held up his little finger, which made Nell laugh.

"Thanks, Eric." Eric helped her to stand and led her to their stations in Ops. Both sat side by side and typed away on their keyboards. Silence hung in the air as they searched for every piece of intel on her uncle. Both shook their heads with shock evident in their expressions as secrets that Barnaby Jones had kept from his colleagues and family were revealed to Eric and Nell.

**Arkday's mansion**

Henrietta Lange pulled up outside the former Russian KGB's home in her Jaguar. She climbed out and braced herself for greeting the man she knew Nathan had trusted with his life. He was the one who had rescued Nathan out of Russia, and she knew he could be trusted. He was her only way in finding Callen undetected.

"Henrietta. What brings you to my home?" The two had never had dealings with each other outside of Callen's welfare, which had come to a head recently when Vasile Comescue came after Michael Rhinehart.

"Arkady Kolcheck. I'm afraid I need your help." Arkady raided his brow, surprised.

"You need my help?" Don't you normally send Callen here to do your bidding for you?" He welcomed her inside and took her out to his patio. "Please sit." He motioned to one of his bodyguards to bring out a pot of tea, knowing his guest preferred this beverage over any other.

"Callen has disappeared along with his partner. I need to find them before it's too late." She could see confusion and concern flash across the Russian's face. "Someone from his father's past is after him. I know that Callen is where Nikita is hiding out. I cannot go through my normal channels incase our systems are hacked into and whoever is after them finds them through us. I cannot risk it."

Arkady rubbed his hand over his face as he thought over the situation. "Who is after Nikita? I thought all of his enemies were dead by now." Concern for his old friend and his son was evident in his voice, although he tried to hide it.

"Someone who shouldn't be hunting him down." Hetty revealed.

"Someone in the CIA is after Nathan even now? I don't understand?" Arkady slipped up over Nathan's real name. He saw the look Hetty gave him. "Yes I know who he really is Henrietta. He revealed his true identity to me many years ago. He wouldn't have trusted me with his son, if he had any doubts over my loyalty. I just had no idea Callen knew all of this until he told me last week."

"Neither did I, Arkady. Callen has proven his talent well. But now he and his father are in danger. I need to find them to warn them," Hetty urged.

"But they've been safe for over thirty years in this location, Hetty. What makes you so sure they still aren't safe there? If we go probing into finding them, we will place them in the danger that they aren't in. Let this lie. If there is anything you can do it's take this man down so Callen can return to his family for good. It's not been good for him to be away from them so much. It has broken my heart to see him fight off the bad guys, just so he can be there if any danger comes out of the woodwork after his family. What he needs is to be home. Not risking his life for a country who doesn't appreciate him. They neglected him in the welfare system. And they continue to use him now. No I will not help you." Arkady stood. "I am sorry Henrietta but the subject is closed." He walked away leaving her to be led out of the house by one of his bodyguards.

Hetty thought over the conversation she's just had with the Russian. The man knew far more than he was telling. He was certain they were safe where they were and he revealed they had been in the one place all of this time. Maybe Arkady was right. She returned to the mission feeling at a loss on what to do. She sat down at her desk and placed a call.

"Director Vance's office!" The woman on the other end of the call greeted her.

"Tara, it's Hetty. I need to speak urgently with Director Vance." She told her.

"I'm sorry, Hetty, but Director Vance has gone on vacation with his children and will not be back in the office for a few weeks." Hetty broke the hp pencil in her hand at the news. Nothing was going her way. She looked up and saw Kensi and Deeks arrive back in from the boat shed.

"Thank you, Tara." She disconnected the call and walked over, trying hard to keep her emotions reined in.

"Mr Deeks, Miss Blye. Could you please check out Mr Callen's home to see if there is any evidence of where he's gone to."

Deeks and Kensi gave each other a worrying look. "You want us to break into Callen's house and snoop around?" Deeks stuttered. "Callen's not going to like that at all, Hetty." He tried to worm out of going.

"He's not here, and we are left with not other choice. Now go." She pointed her hand in the direction of the door, urging them to go immediately.

Deeks gripped the steering wheel as he drove around the block many times before pulling up in a nearby side street. "Callen is not going to like this at all. This is wrong on so many levels."

"I agree. But we have a job to do and we need to do what it takes to look out for one another." Kensi replied, as she focused on Callen's back door. She unpicked the lock and entered through the service room next to the kitchen. "Callen needs better security. I got in in less than thirty seconds."

"But he's got nothing to steal," Deeks added. He looked over at the mantel and headed for the old tea box.

"Don't, Deeks. That's Callen's treasure box where he keeps his personal items about his family," Kensi warned him.

"But now we know that was an illusion, Kensi. He fooled all of us that he had no memory of his family nor who he was. This box is an illusion of being his most treasured items. This is what he wants everyone to think this is all he has. But the reality is, he has his father hidden somewhere safe and goes to him whenever he can," Deeks reasoned with her.

Kensi stopped and looked over at him. "You're right, Deeks. It explains a lot. Like why he's never made this house a real home with furniture and pictures on the wall. Because this is not his home. I bet when we find him, we will find him living in a home with pictures and furniture. A real home." Kensi smiled at the thought. It was what she had always wanted for their team leader.

Deeks caught the smile. "You're happy for him aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. We all should be. This is what he's wanted the most. What I've wanted for him." She admitted.

"But he had it and hid it from us," Deeks argued.

"For a very good reason too." Kensi searched every room for a loose board but found nothing. "I'll check out the garage." She exited the door they had come in through and unpicked the door through to the rear of the garage. She turned on the light and searched around the work benches and tools. Deeks followed her in and was taken aback at all the gear Callen had.

"Whoa! Whoever knew Callen had all of these tools in here?" He moved over to a tool box and opened the lid. "Nothing." He moved it and a rear wooden board came loose. "What have we here?"

Kensi's curiosity piqued, she walked over to where he was. She smiled as she saw Deeks open a secret cavity behind the work bench. Inside was a hidden cell phone. Deeks turned the cell on and looked through recent calls. "Whose Al?" He continued on. "Am?" Creative names in here. He continued on through the contacts. "Na." He scrolled down. Oh this beats them all. "Lim."

Kensi furrowed her brow. Her eyes sparkled as she worked out the names. "I'm not sure who Al is…" she paused. The name was familiar, but she tried hard to wrack her brain on why. "Am could stand for Amy. His sister. But she died when she was eleven. So that doesn't even make sense." She shook her head. "No, it couldn't be?" She looked up at Deeks. "Could Amy be alive?"

Deeks shrugged. "No idea. I was undercover when you found Hannah Lawson. But if everything else we're known about him isn't real then perhaps her death was faked?"

Kensi smiled. "I hope so." She saw Deeks return her smile. They liked what they had discovered so far. "Na could be Nathan, his father's real name. Lim could be for the limousine we saw him take Granger from the hospital in?"

Deeks nodded. "I think we've found Callen's burn phone that he uses to call home." He handed the phone to Kensi. "Let's take it to Hetty. See if the wonder twins can find a location to the people on his contact list."

Kensi nodded and placed it into her pocket. They locked up behind them and walked to their car, scanning around them as they bantered, incase they were being watched. Satisfied they were in the clear, they jumped into the silver SUV and headed back to the mission.

Hetty looked up and saw smiles on her agent's faces. "I hope that means you've found something?"

Kensi handed the cell to their boss. "Deeks found it in a hidden cavity behind the workbench in Callen's garage. It's a burn phone with calls to four people."

Hetty raised her brow as she became curious to who the four people were on it. She frowned. "Al, Am, Na and Lim. Either Mr Callen is in contact with some Chinese people, or they are codes for someone else." She mused.

"I have a theory." Kensi explained. "I'm not sure on Al, but for some reason I think I should know who that is. I'll keep thinking on it though. But the other three I think I've worked out. "Am is Amy, Na is Nathan and Lim is the limousine company Callen used to get Granger away from the hospital."

Hetty nodded. "I think you are right, Miss Blye. And I agree, Al is familiar. But Amy died when she was eleven…." She looked up at Kensi and Deeks and saw hope in their eyes. "You think Mr Callen has kept this hidden from us as well?"

They both nodded.

"Let's hope so. I could do with some good news. The other two I agree. I think we have found our only hope in contacting Mr Callen. Thank you." She stood and walked up the stairs with her agents behind her. Both Nell and Eric turned to face them as they entered.

"We've found a lot on Barnaby, Hetty. Dad's going to be furious if he ever finds any of this out. He looked up to his brother. I can't ever let him find out," Nell breathed out.

"You may not have a choice my dear." She looked up on the screen and scanned the intel her two operatives discovered. "Well well, well. Barnaby has been a very naughty boy." Hetty turned and faced them all. "Mr Deeks found this cell at Mr Callen's home. We believe this is the only way we can contact Mr Callen. However, we must not put a trace on this call when I make it. If Barnaby has someone hacking into our systems, it's imperative that we don't lead him to them. "I'm calling it a day. Let's go out for some drinks shall we? Down by to Santa Monica Pier perhaps?"

All four of them nodded, and although they were confused by Hetty's change in behaviour, they followed her anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Illusionist**

**By BH72**

_Disclaimer: All NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan and CBS. I am thankful to be able to borrow them for this story. All original characters and this story, are mine._

**Chapter 11**

**_Chicago_**

Gibbs pulled into a motel on route eighty, just outside Chicago. Something niggled inside his gut that they still weren't on their own. He'd tossed Vance's cell and watch, gone over the vehicle with a fine tooth comb searching for any tracking devices planted inside and underneath, back at D.C. He had come up with nothing, but he wasn't sure they were in the clear. It was his gut feeling, the one that gave him the direction when it came to solving cases that told him something wasn't right.

He turned to his companions, all three were fast asleep. He wondered whether he should just keep on driving, but his eyes were tired. He needed some much needed shut eye. "We're staying here the night." He announced before exiting the black SUV. He scanned the area, but nothing unusual stood out.

Leon Vance opened his eyes, surprised to find themselves in civilisation. "Where are we?" He inquired, still in the dark over their destination.

"Chicago," Gibbs replied. "Going to check us in. Back in ten." Gibbs left him with his kids as he walked into the motel's reception. He pulled out an alias' drivers licence and paid in cash for their night's stay.

"Where you heading?" The woman on the other side of the counter inquired, being friendly as she normally was with her guests.

"North into Canada. Thought it would be great to head up there for some fishing." Although Gibbs would normally not give such details, it was false information he provided, incase someone came looking and asked the woman.

"Good time of year for it. Plenty of fish too, I hear." Gibbs nodded as he exited, holding the key for the family motel room in his hand. He continued to scan his surroundings, incase something was amiss. Vance, Kayla and Jared were standing beside the vehicle as he approached them.

"Room 16." He opened the boot and grabbed his bag, following them to the door and unlocked it.

"Do they have cable?" Jared was more interested in what he could watch on television than sleeping.

"Of course they do, son." Vance eyed Gibbs and waited for the nod, before he relaxed. He had found the situation a little unnerving not knowing where Gibbs was taking them, but he trusted the man.

Gibbs pulled the curtains back a smidgen to look outside again.

"Are you expecting someone?" Vance noticed the many glances Gibbs made around the motel and wondered if they were going to meet someone at this location.

"Nope!" Gibbs curtailed reply came.

Vance pulled Gibbs away from the window. "Are we being followed?" Vance whispered low to him, not wanting to place any fear into his children.

"Not sure." Gibbs honestly replied.

Vance raised one brow. "You don't know?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I cannot see anyone suspicious following us, but my gut tells me otherwise.

"Oh good," Vance replied. "Because for a moment I thought we were being followed." His sarcastic remark caused Gibbs to tense his jaw.

"This is not something to joke about Leon. Lives are at stake if anyone follows us to our destination." Gibbs' spoke in a harsh whisper.

"I'm not joking around with you, Gibbs. But if you haven't seen anyone suspicious, I believe that we are safe. You've checked the vehicle over, discarded my cell and watch, rummaged through our belongings. But you say that your gut is telling you that we are not alone?" Vance was fed up with the paranoia his team lead was displaying.

"You ever heard about Callen's paranoia?" Gibbs asked him.

Vance nodded. "Who hasn't?"

"It's there for a reason, Leon. If he doesn't suspect everyone, lives are at risk. He cannot afford to be blaze for one moment, just in case he is followed or traced. Neither can we." Gibbs stressed. "Especially since Sarah asked you to look into the rumours. It means someone out there wants to know the location of where we are going. It is imperative that we take these precautions."

"I'm sorry, Gibbs. I never thought about it like that. To have to live like that all the time." Vance sat down on the bed and took off his shoes. He laid down and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Gibbs smiled when Jared looked up with a huge grin on his face. He was able to get access to his favourite television shows out there. "You know they do have the same networks in Chicago as we do in D.C. Jared."

"And where we are going?" Jared asked with hope in his eyes.

Gibbs shrugged. "Maybe. But you might find far more enjoyable things to do where we're going than sitting inside watching television."

Jared frowned. "Like what?"

"You'll see." Gibbs chuckled at the boy's worried look. "You going to get any sleep?"

"Later." Jared returned his eyes back to the screen and focused on the X-Men.

Gibbs laid down on his bed and looked over at the Vance family. If Jackie hadn't been killed, he would be there on his own. That he was sure of. But now he felt he needed to be there for the Director, supporting him while he brought his children up as a single father. And since Leon was asked by their new Secretary of the Navy to quietly look into the rumour over Hetty and Granger protecting some rogue CIA agent, more so. Normally Leon would have been too involved in other cases to have searched it out on his own. The effects of Jackie's death was evident in Jared, in particular. Always absorbed into watching too much television or playstation games. He closed his eyes and smiled, knowing that where they were going, television was not high on their list for entertainment. Horse riding, mustering cattle, adventures into the hills, and spending time with family were far more valued, then wasting it in front of the screen. He hoped that a week or two on the ranch would help Kayla and Jared come back out of their shells and heal. He also hoped it would do the same for Leon. The man had not been the same since his wife's death. Something Gibbs was well attuned with after losing his own wife and daughter many years earlier. But one thing Gibbs knew, was that when he went out to Black Mountain Ranch, he felt alive again, no longer living for the dead.

He made his mind up there and then. He needed to change their plan. He picked up his cell and dialled a number. He exited the motel room and sat in the black SUV. "Hey it's me. I need a favour."

Jerry Singer listened to his old marine buddy as he explained what he needed. "Sure thing. See you in four hours?"

"Thanks." Gibbs exited the vehicle and returned to the room. He laid back down and set his watch for a three hour sleep. They would need the hour to get out to the private airstrip for their next leg of the journey. There was an underlying urgency that bothered Gibbs. They couldn't wait any longer. Time was of the essence.

**_Los Angeles_**

Hetty sat at her desk going over the intel Nell and Eric had discovered about Barnaby Jones. Although she had never liked the man, she was surprised the lengths he had gone to to ensure Nathan Rede never lived happily ever after. She shook her head as she read the documents Eric had procured on the dealings Barnaby had with politicians high up on the Russian political ladder, handing over US secrets to their old enemy. Her heart had gone out to young Miss Jones over the discovery at how rogue her uncle had gone. They all knew that when he was caught, he would be tried for treason for a start, let alone the vendetta he had against Nathan and his son. "Mr Callen made a wise move never to trust him." She quietly told herself. "Wise to keep all that he knew safe." Her eyes widened at the details Barnaby had handed over to a Pyotr Kozlow about her team leader's operations back when he was in the CIA. If they had known about this earlier, Callen would have been burned and surely killed by the Russians when he was over there. Thankfully, the intel showed the information had been passed on after Callen had left the CIA. That she was grateful for. But it didn't dissipate her concern over her boy. His life was not only at risk at the hand of Barnaby Jones, but also from the Russians, who knew what he had done for the United States. Whether it was in Russian or elsewhere in Europe. Callen's aliases, had been burned. "Just when you think you've gotten rid of his enemies, more come out of the woodwork." She sighed. She looked up and noticed an old familiar face look at her with concern.

"Dr Getz. You've arrived." She gave him a small smile as she tried to hide her concern.

"Hetty!" Nate moved forward and sat in the familiar chair opposite the small woman. "You look like you've read some bad news." He had been standing there for a good ten minutes watching her react and talk softly to herself. Anyone would have called it muttering, but Hetty never muttered to herself. Normally she would purse her lips tight and hold her thoughts inwards.

He saw her raise her brows as if he was mad, trying hard to deny such slip of her emotions. But she couldn't. And now was not the time to hide her concern from their Operations Psychiatrist. She sighed and rested back in her chair, placing her hands in a prayer position. "There's no denying it, Nate."

Nate knew if Hetty had moved to calling him by his christian name that things weren't good at all. He had no idea what he was going to face when he arrived. Only that his presence was required immediately.

"We do have a situation that places one of our people at risk indeed," Hetty continued. "Mr Callen's life is in danger from an enemy he knows not of."

"That's nothing new with Callen, Hetty. He had no idea about the Comescus until you absconded off to Prague to meet with the head of their family to save him. Yet he still followed to save you. Then he's come face to face with Janvier whose remained one step ahead of him all the way. Nell mentioned Kensi killed him yesterday?" Nate had scanned the report Nell had given him on his arrival about the previous day's events. He had smiled and had wanted to celebrate with a beer. But he knew there was a new problem that needed to be addressed before he could. "Whose is it this time, Hetty?"

"Someone from his father's past," Hetty reluctantly admitted. "I think it's best I fill you in quickly, we haven't much time." Nate furrowed his brow at this news.

Nate let out a deep breath as he heard the the information about Barnaby Jones. "Is Nell okay with this? Shouldn't she be taken off the case? Have you tried to get in contact with Callen?" He rambled off many questions, not giving Hetty time to answer.

"I have spoken with Miss Jones and given her the opportunity to go home, but she insists on working this case. I've also tried calling one of the numbers in Mr Callen's burn phone that Mr Deeks and Miss Blye discovered in his garage. But no one has answered." She admitted. All of them had gone for dinner a few hours ago down at santa Monica Pier, in hope to get through to whom she believed to be Nathan Rede, from a non-government location. "But I haven't any fortune in a reply or answer when I've called."

"Have you tried all the numbers in his burn phone, Hetty?" Nate inquired, creasing his brow as he thought over the situation.

Hetty shook her head. "No! Perhaps you are right. I was trying his father's number. I will try one of the others." She pulled out her old brick satellite phone and dialled in the number under Am. She let it ring for a minute before disconnecting. She sighed and tried again. Nothing. She sighed and tried Al. After trying for the next ten minutes she threw the brick onto the desk in frustration.

Nate narrowed his eye with concern over the toll this situation was having on the petite Operations Manager. He knew she had a soft spot for the team leader and was also aware of all that she had done to get Callen into a caring home. Now it seemed that perhaps Callen was very dear to her heart, like a son would be. "Are you okay, Hetty?" He asked her with worry in his eyes.

"No I am not. None of us are. We are missing half of our team and Owen, and I have no idea where he is to contact him or warn him of the situation. I feel useless." For what appeared to be an unusual situation for the old spy, Nate could tell she struggled with the emotions she would normally tuck away from display, as they bubbled to the surface.

"If Callen is at a secret location with his father and it is where you believe Granger, Sam and his family are also, it should comfort you somewhat to know that he and his father are not alone in this. They have backup there with them, Hetty. Besides the fact that Callen has managed to allude us all into the truth about this location's existence, I would say they would be safer there than here."

Hetty pondered over Nate's analysis and nodded. "I suppose you are right, Dr Getz." She gave him a warm smile, thankful that he was there to bounce thoughts off and in turn soothed her a little.

**_Montana_**

The sun rose early over Hedges Mountain to the east, bringing in the new day. Alyssa smiled as she watched her husband sleep peacefully as the glow from the sun crept around the curtain's edges. He looked so peaceful, as if he hadn't a care in the world on his shoulder. The wrinkles that slowly etched under his eyes were nowhere to be seen, his jaw and shoulders were relaxed, giving an illusion of all the pain and badness he had witnessed over his forty-four years. She wanted to capture this moment and engrave it into her memory forever. She wanted to stay there watching him but she badly needed to pee. She left the bed and entered the bathroom. She rubbed her belly, welcoming her babies into a new day. She jumped as a hand came from behind her and joined her in her rub. Warm breath tickled her nerves down the back of her neck as Gavin moved into kiss her.

"Hey!" Was all she could muster as her husband nibbled down her neck. "I need to pee."

"Hmm!" Gavin gave her collar bone one last kiss before he moved away. "I love mornings like this." He admitted. He turned the taps on and stood under the shower.

"Every morning could be like this, Gav. All you've got to do is stay." Hope shone in her eyes as she watched the droplets of water cascade over his toned body.

Gavin turned and gave her his trademark smirk. It was only six in the morning but she was already wanting to spend the rest of the day in bed with him, alone. No kids running in and jumping on them. She assessed him as he showered. She noticed he'd avoided having the water touch his wound, which was advisable due to it's depth. Bruises and cuts elsewhere on his body was now evident as the sun shone in through the bathroom window. She creased her brow as she counted how many wounds he received this time. Sixteen from what she could see. The worst was definitely on the back of his head, and so far he appeared to be fine. But it was still early days. Forty-eight hours before he would be in the clear.

She washed her hands and face as she waited for him to finish. She was tempted to join him, but it would be a squish with her bulging belly.

A padding of feet and giggles appeared at the doorway. Both boys ran to their dad and wrapped their tiny arms around his legs as he dried off. Their excitement of having their dad home again was evident. "We were going to surprise you in bed but you beat us up." Cooper told him. His eyes bright with mischief.

"Tell you what boys, as soon as mom gives my head the all clear we can go on an adventure up into the hills. See if we can find ourselves some coyote tracks." Both boys eyes popped out of their heads as they listened to their dad.

Cooper squealed with delight.

"Really, Dad?" Ethan jumped up and down from the excitement of their adventure.

"Yes! Really, son." He hugged both boys before scooting them out of the bathroom.

Alyssa laughed at her boys, relieved it was only tracks they were looking for and not a real coyote. It meant they would only head out in daylight. She was not ready for her sons to venture out in the dark, knowing what wildlife existed up in those hills.

Gavin popped his head back into the bathroom to capture one more kiss from her. "I'll start breakfast."

When Alyssa arrived downstairs half an hour later showered and dressed holding Madison, the boys were buttering toast while Gavin finished off an assortment of eggs, bacon, mushrooms, tomatoes and hash browns in the pans. "Smells good." She smiled at her sons' attempts to help their dad with the toast. "Great job, boys." She place Maddy in her highchair and strapped her in. She poured herself a cup of tea before sitting down at the table. She smiled as she watched the three of them pamper her, making her breakfast. Owen Granger walked out of his room to see the happy family at ease, enjoying the warm summer morning.

"Smells really good." Owen looked surprised at Gavin's efforts at the stove. "I never knew you could cook, Gavin." He poured himself a coffee from the pot that Gavin had arranged. "I think we'll have you cook more often." He winked over at Alyssa as he sat down opposite her. He creased his face in pain as he knocked his arm on the back of the chair. He took a deep breath in to override it.

"Have you taken your pills this morning, Owen?" Alyssa looked over him with concern.

"Taking them now." He pulled out his pills and took two from the container. He dry swallowed before taking a sip from his coffee. He looked over and saw Alyssa shaking her head.

"You're as bad as he is." Alyssa moved her head in the direction of her husband. "Never takes his pills with a glass of water either."

"Must be a guy thing." Owen concluded. But the fact was that they all were guilty of dry swallowing their pain pills. It was like a need to make it look like they weren't really in pain. But the truth was his shoulder gave him aching pain continuously and sharp pain from every bump or movement of his arm.

Breakfast was eaten in peace as everyone tucked into their food. Tomato ketchup smeared over the boys faces as they gobbled their bacon and eggs up. Maddy chewed on a piece of bacon, but soon screwed her face up and spat it out. "Yuk!"

It was a new word for their daughter to say, everyone's attention was drawn over to her and praised her for her word. "Good girl, Maddy."

"Yuk! Yuk! Yuk!" It became a habit from the chubby almost one year old, and the delight from the attention she received sparkled in her cerulean blue eyes. Her daddy's eyes, with blonde curls which scooted up behind her ears. She really was the cutest baby Owen had ever seen. He had been there only a week, but in that time the old Federal Agent had softened for the family of his dear friend Nathan Reed. He had a new admiration for his team leader, realising all that he had endured to ensure his family were kept safe. There was nothing in his files that he had ever remembered his family or his name. But here he was well adjusted in family life on the ranch. The only evidence of the harshness of his work was the scars that riddled his body and his latest wound of concern at the rear of his head. Although he was concerned when he had arrived the day before, he was more assured Gavin was okay, seeing he was brighter today and busying himself with making them all breakfast.

After hands and faces had been cleaned the boys ventured outside to see the horses. Gavin walked the boys to the stable to help feed them. His father was there with a stable hand, feeding some of the horses already. The boys ran up to their Grandpa and took over the feeding. "Well look at you, son!" Nathan greeted his son with a warm smile. "You're looking brighter today."

"I feel better." Peace rested inside of him, knowing that there was no more Comescus or Janvier to come after him or his family. He hadn't realised the stress of worry over it all had consumed him so much. "Not sure if it's just my head or for knowing we're safe." He kept his voice low so not to alert his sons with worry or for the stable hand to overhear.

"Either way, son, I'm glad you are feeling better and are here. It's where you belong. How many days before Alyssa will let you back on a horse?" Nathan grabbed a brush and handed it to him.

"Not sure. Probably not for a few days." Gavin gently brushed Jasper's back. The stallion's muscles shivered from the tingling sensation the action caused on his body.

"Thought perhaps we could take Sam and Aiden up into the hills one day. Camp overnight, do what us men like to do best." He lowered his voice. "Sleep under the stars." He knew if Ethan and Cooper caught wind of a night out in the hills, they'd have trouble to not take them. But they were too young for that just yet.

Gavin smiled at the fond memories of their camping out up in Black Mountain over the years. They were rare, but well worth it. They had built a cabin up there for the cooler months, and Gibbs often stayed in it when he came to visit. He sighed as he wished his dear friend was there right now. Life was almost perfect. He thought. Just a few close friends missing. He knew he'd have to open up more to Hetty and the rest of his team on his return. They needed to know. But it was hard for him after all of his life keeping them a secret. He had admitted a little to Hetty, but not everything. She deserved to see how happy he was and if he did decide to let them all in, then he'd hope they could help him protect them when he was at the ranch and not on alert in Los Angeles.

A car pulled into the driveway causing alarm from Gavin as he saw an unfamiliar vehicle. He laid low in the stables until he saw a familiar face. His countenance brightened as he saw Gibbs exit the car. He started for him, but stopped in his tracks when Leon Vance exited the passenger side. He looked from Gibbs to Vance, creasing his brow in confusion. Suddenly he felt betrayed. Why had Gibbs told Vance about this place?

Gibbs saw the hesitation in Callen. He turned to Leon. "Stay here. Callen's on edge with you being here."

Leon nodded, leaning against the Ford pickup truck they had procured at the local airport. His kids were asleep in the rear which he was thankful for, seeing their reception might not be what he had hoped for.

"What the hell, Jethro. What's Vance doing here?" Gavin crossed his arms over his chest in defence mode.

"Calm down, Gav. He wants to help you. Someone from the CIA is after your dad. I would never have brought him here if it wasn't important. He's flown to Los Angeles and spoken with Hetty. Whoever is after your dad, is out to get Hetty and Granger also. They think they're harbouring a rogue agent." Gibbs explained quickly, hoping to put Gavin at ease about Vance's presence. "He's brought his kids to keep up the illusion that we've come out to see you."

Gavin drew out his breath and relaxed a little. "Do we know who in the CIA is out for my dad?" He inquired, unaware Nathan had walked up behind him and heard Gibbs' explanation.

"Whoever burned my alias to the Russians," Nathan replied.

Gavin snapped his head around after hearing his father's voice. "Why now after all of these years?" Worry returned into his blue orbs, which made Nathan frown. He hated seeing his son like this. He preferred the carefree man he usually was at the ranch to the paranoid one, always on edge incase anyone was out to get his family.

Amanda observed from the living room window the situation outside. Gavin was clearly on edge and it worried her. Her husband Geoff walked over holding a cell in his hand. "There's quite a few missed calls and messages on it."

She creased her brow as she took it from him and looked at the messages. She looked back outside and put the two together. She turned to Geoff and whispered to him. "Give this to Sam. He'll know what to do about it." He nodded and left.

Amanda pushed the screen door open and slowly walked over to her father and brother. She could hear Gavin's voice rise in pitch. Gibbs had brought them bad news. The stranger by the pick up truck watched them. Gibbs had never brought anyone with him before. And by her brother's reactions, he was not happy about it. "Where do you keep your burn phone, Gav?" Amanda asked him.

"In a safe place, why?" Gavin glare pierced the air as worry consumed him.

"Is there anywhere else you have my burn phone number stashed away in other than in your burn phone?" She stood with her hands in her pockets, hiding her own worry. Gavin being worried was enough. She didn't need to add to it.

"No." She could see him thinking. "Definitely not." He looked straight into her own blue orbs and he could see her worry. "Mand, what's going on?"

Amanda looked her her dad. "Have you had any mysterious missed calls or messages on your burn phone?" Nathan went to shake his head but paused.

"I haven't checked." He went to leave, but Amanda stopped him. "Not yet, Dad. I have received numerous missed calls and text messages. Geoff has passed it onto Sam. One message says: Phone home, mother goose is losing feathers from worry."

Gibbs chuckled at the message. The three of them looked at him puzzled. "You have to agree Hetty is very creative." He explained.

"Hetty's sent you a message?" Gavin tensed his jaw. "Something is up."

"Another message said: Trust your instincts. Bad apple has burned the tree."

"What?" Nathan looked from his daughter to his son.

Gavin nodded. "She trying to tell me that someone I haven't trusted in the past has burned us both." He turned to his father. "When you worked at the agency, did you have any enemies, or someone who didn't like you?"

Nathan shook his head. There wasn't many around that knew about me. Owen and I became good friends, there was your mother, Hetty, a guy called Lancroff…..Mike I think. I didn't know him that well and he worked with a guy called Jones." Nathan looked up and shrugged. "I cannot think that I knew Jones or Lancroff well enough to make enemies of them. I was out in the field most of the time undercover and only in contact with my handler."

"Jones and Lancroff?" Gavin interrupted. "I remember a Barnaby Jones and a Mike Lancroff. Jones was a bastard and he tried hard to become chummy with me. But to be honest the guy radiated bad vibes so I stayed clear of him." Gavin looked to his dad. "You don't think Jones or Lancroff burned either of us do you?"

"It could be," Gibbs replied. "If they worked at Langley while you both were there, it makes sense."

A dark shadow formed over their small group, making them all look up. Sam had arrived and looked worried. "We have a situation. I've just got off the phone with Hetty. They have a Michael Lancroff in custody."

Gavin looked nervously over to his father. Nathan returned a mirrored look.

"Apparently he broke into Hetty's house and tried to pry information out of her about you two at gun point," Sam chuckled. Only to have Hetty flip the whole situation over until Deeks and Kensi arrived to take him away." He saw their curiousness pique. "He told Hetty everything. Apparently some guy called Barnaby Jones has had a personal vendetta over Nathan moving in on his woman."

Nathan looked shocked over the news. "I never knew he liked Clara, or had a vendetta over me getting together with her."

"He blames you for Clara dying. It was he that burned you to the KGB. He's been selling all of yours and G's case files and aliases from your CIA days to some politician in Russia. He's hooked up with some rogue KGB mercenaries looking for you."

Fear and worry consumed Gavin's body. His hands fisted at his side, ready to punch something, or someone. All colour left his face as his head pounded. Pain took over the fear causing him to bend over to contain it.

Sam moved in quickly and laid him down on the ground. "G. Is it your head?" He assessed him and looked up at Amanda after getting no response from him. "Get Alyssa immediately. He needs the hospital."

Nathan pulled out his cell and dialled the local hospital in town. It would take too long to wait for paramedics. "We're taking him in. Get him comfortable in the back of Amanda's SUV."

Alyssa ran out of the house, as fast as she could over to where Sam and Gibbs carried Gavin to. Leon ran over also, with Granger hot on his heels. "What's happened?" Owen scanned the area for the threat.

"It's his head." Alyssa moved in next to Callen and took his vitals. The medical bag Amanda always kept in her vehicle was thrown into the back with them. She lifted his eyes lids and used a small torch to look into his pupils. Gavin squinted and squirmed.

"No. It hurts," he breathed out.

"Where babe? Is it the back of your head?" Gavin squeezed her hand once for yes. His breathing became erratic. "Hurray. He's going into shock." Alyssa called out to Sam who was driving. Nathan kept looking over to the back watching his son struggle with the pain that rippled through him.

"I don't understand." Nathan called back to Alyssa. "He appeared so much brighter this morning."

"I agree. Something has set this off." She stated. "Stress can cause havoc to an existing head injury. Was he stressed over anything?"

Sam and Nathan gave each other a look, which Alyssa observed. "We got some bad news from home over who is after me," Nathan admitted. "It was after that that Gavin turned for the worse."

"For now on, anything like this must be kept from him. He needs to heal, not worry," she stressed. Beads of sweat formed on Gavin's forehead. She checked his temperature and noted a rise to 104 degrees fahrenheit. "I need water. Can you see any?" Alyssa looked around but couldn't see any."

"Here." Nathan threw a bottle of water over to her. She caught it and quickly poured water onto a clean cloth. She padded it over Gavin's forehead, face and neck, trying to bring his temperature down. She searched through the medical bag and found a packet of Tylenol. Gavin was in no condition to sit up and swallow, but she needed to get it into him. She couldn't lift him up into position in her own pregnant condition. "I need help back here."

Nathan undid his seatbelt and climbed over the chairs into the rear. "What do you need me to do?"

"Lift him up, so I can give him some Tylenol. He's temperature has spiked to 104." Alyssa waited for Nathan to lift Gavin up enough. She pushed two tablets into the back of his throat and poured water down to help him swallow. Gavin gagged, but managed to swallow. "He can lie down again." Nathan obeyed, gently ensuring his head wound didn't hit the folded up rug underneath him too hard. He moved him back slightly onto his side and remained there.

Sam pulled up outside St Peter's hospital. He quickly ran around to the boot and opened the door. A doctor and nurse arrived with a stretcher. Sam, Nathan and the doctor gently moved him onto it. Alyssa went with them providing all the details of his head wound, temperature, and what treatment he had received for his head wound. Being a nurse, they allowed her to enter the theatre, but she had to stand back and watch the team work on her husband. Gavin's heart rate soared and he began to convulse. "He's showing symptoms of a Subdural Hematoma," Dr Jennings stated. "We need to stop the bleeding and drain it out."

Alyssa wrapped her arms around her as she watched the medical team work on her husband. She closed her eyes and prayed to God for a miracle. Her lips moved as she mouthed her prayer, but no sound came out. A nurse looked over at her and watched her pray. "She needs to leave," Nurse Hannah stated to Dr Jennings.

He agreed. Hannah caught the attention of one of the other nurses and told them to take Alyssa out of theatre. Although she was a qualified nurse, the personal toll of being in there watching her husband being operated on was too much for her in her condition.

Alyssa sat with her head resting on the wall behind her as she waited for news. At least she knew what was going on. But she still felt helpless. Tears fell down her cheeks as her emotions took over. Sam and Nathan found her soon after and they sat either side of her. Nathan wrapped his arms around her for comfort to her and himself. Sam held his head in his hands as he waited once again on news of his partner.

Amanda arrived soon after with Gibbs and joined them. Geoff, Brad and Dan held the fort back at the ranch for the day's work with their hired staff, while Suzanne and Michelle took care of the children. It was a good opportunity for Leon to quietly chat with Owen whilst they were alone, but a dark cloud hovered over Callen's well being. Jared and Kayla were excited to have some older children to hang out with, seeing Geoff and Amanda's children were of similar age. Sam's daughter thought is was great to hang out with Kayla as well as Emma and Ashley.

**_Black Mountain Ranch_**

Jared hit it off well with Aiden, Tyler and Wyatt. Amanda's boys showed him and Aiden around the ranch and managed to persuade Jared to sit on a horse. They led him and Aiden around the yard and they taught them how to ride. After an hour's lesson, the four boys headed off down the bottom field of the ranch to a nearby river on horseback. Jared had to agree that there was so much more fun things to do outside than sitting inside watching television. Tyler organised a campfire whilst Wyatt show Jared and Aiden a fantastic view from the top of a nearby tree. Tyler placed a kettle on the fire and waited for the other tthree to climb back down to join him. Logs laid down around the campfire for seats just the perfect distance from the fire to keep themselves warm in cooler weather. But in summer they only used it for cooking and boiling water when out away from the ranch. The kettle whistled which led the other three to climb down and they all drank some tea. "Have you ever fished?" Tyler asked their new guests.

Jared shook his head. "Never had the chance." Aiden nodded, he'd been out with Callen and his dad a few times. They watched Wyatt pull four fishing rods out from the side of his horse's saddle. He placed a bait box down beside him and started to push some mealworms onto the hook. Jared watched on amazed and realised there was so much more to life than he had experienced. "Can I try that?"

Wyatt nodded and handed him a rod and moved the bait box closer to him. "You grab the worm and place it over the hook like this." He slowly showed him again with the last rod to help Jared.

Jared watched on and nodded, once he grasped the process. He scrunched his face up as he placed his hand inside the bait box and picked out a worm. It wiggled in his hand causing him to let it go back into the box. Aiden, Wyatt and Tyler watched on amused and smirked. They saw Jared's face redden from embarrassment, but they gave him credit when he tried again and successfully placed the mealworm onto the hook. The each stood a metre apart along the bank of the river. Aiden, Tyler and Wyatt back cast their lines over their shoulder and threw it into the river. Jared watched on and gave it a try. A huge grin planted on his face from the success of his first cast.

"So how long do we wait for the fish to bite?" Jared inquired after fifteen minutes of standing there holding the rod.

Tyler and Wyatt smiled at each other. "Whenever the fish feel hungry." Wyatt replied. "You can't rush these things Jared. We're in the country. Life goes a whole lot slower out here than it does in the city."

Jared raised his brow. "So what you're saying is that we could be standing here doing nothing for a long time?"

"U-huh!" Tyler replied.

"So what else do you do while you stand here?"

"We talk. Make up plans for our next adventure. Talk about girls at school, who we like, who likes us. Sport. The usual." Wyatt grinned at his brother. "Tyler has a girl called Angela who likes him. But he's too shy to ask her out on a date."

"No she doesn't. Why would she be interested in me?" Tyler tried to defend his inaction over the situation.

"She is too," Wyatt continued. He grinned over to Jared. "She's the head cheerleader for our school's football team. Blonde hair, brown eyes, long legs, beautiful like a model. Get the drift." Wyatt perched his eyebrow high as cheekiness consumed him.

"You can't talk. What about Melissa? She's had a crush on you since fifth grade. You ignore her whenever she's around. Even when we go over to her parents' place for a barbecue." Tyler grinned when he had ammo to deflect his own embarrassment over Angela. She really was a beautiful girl, but he doubted she would want to date a guy like him. Sure he was on the football team, a champion swimmer with numerous titles under his belt already, and he was top of his class academically. But he was a farmer. His family worked on the land. He knew that was where his future was, not in a city somewhere leading a glamorous woman on his arm.

"Melissa is different and you know it," Wyatt defended. "She's like a sister to me."

"You think that now, but you just wait. Barn Dance in a few years and you'll be sweating to ask her to dance and take her out on a date," Tyler joked. "Angela and I would never work. So I just don't go there," he explained.

Jared shook his head in amazement. "I really got to get myself out there more." His life appeared dull in comparison.

Tyler winked over to his brother and mouthed Milly. Wyatt smiled in return and nodded. Neither let on to their guest just who they were going to organise to meet Jared. Silent plans went on with Jared unaware of their plotting.

"What about you, Aiden?"

Aiden shrugged, "I'm too busy to meet girls."

"You don't have girls at your school?"

"No."

"What kind of school do you go to?" Neither of them could imagine a school without girls.

"Military school." The boys' mouths dropped open at the news.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Do you like it?"

"I do actually."

Jared suddenly shouted out. "What's happening?" Wyatt and Tyler moved over and helped him.

"You've caught something." Wyatt grabbed a net, while Tyler helped Jared reel the fish in. As he fought the fish and brought it out of the water, a yellow perch appeared. "It's a beauty alright. Good catch, Jared."

Jared glowed from the excitement from his catch.

Tyler grabbed a measuring tape out of his jean's pocket and checked it's length. "Fourteen inches. Definitely a keeper."

Tyler placed it in a cool box. "Worm up, Jared, we've got more fish to catch. He winked as he returned to his spot and waited for a bite on his own hook. It didn't take long for all four rods to jiggle in the water. Fish were in plenty as they all caught more yellow perch. After another hour, they were satisfied they had enough to feed everyone on the ranch that night. The number of occupants was growing, although they doubted on their uncle's presence due to his condition.

"Let's head back to see if Nana's heard anything about Uncle Gav." The boys packed up and put the fire out. Wyatt helped Jared back up onto his chocolate mare named Cindy and the four boys trailed back to the stables.

_**St Peter's hospital**_

Alyssa's head rested on Nathan's shoulder as they waited to hear any news. A couple of hours had past. The length of time unnerved her. Fear crept into her chest over Gavin's well being. She self doubted her ability as a nurse, knowing she should had picked up on something not being right with him. But he had looked brighter that morning. Finally the doors swung open, with a tired Dr Jennings walking over to her.

"Mrs Read?" Alyssa looked up and saw a tiny smile on the doctor's face. She relaxed a little. She knew what it meant.

"Your husband is a lucky man to have such a good nurse as a wife. I am surprised with the kind of head wound he's sustained that he's managed to stay out of hospital before now. He's stable. We had to drain the build up of blood that had formed on his brain and repaired the damaged blood vessel. He'll need to stay in for a few days and requires plenty of rest for the next fourteen days."

Alyssa nodded and thanked the doctor. "Can I sit with him?"

"Yes of course. But only you." He looked around at the others sitting with Alyssa. "He needs a lot of quiet and nothing to stress him out."

Alyssa rose and turned to Nathan. "You go home, Nath. I'll stay here with him. You, Sam and Jethro sort out whatever the problem is. Gavin mustn't know anything about it."

Nathan stood and hugged her. "Okay. You call me if you need me back here, okay?"

"I will." She followed Dr Jennings along the corridor to ICU, where Gavin laid in a room by the nurses station. She swallowed hard as she prepared herself for what she knew would face her inside the room. It had been five years since she had seen Gavin in this situation. Before she had fallen in love with him. She knew now it would be harder. Last time he was an unknown patient, with Sam sitting beside him day after day. Now he was her husband, father of their children. So much more was at stake. She was thankful he was now okay. She took that first step into the room and hitched in her breath. Gavin looked so small in the bed, ghostly in colour. She assessed the various monitors, drip of saline and blood transfusion running into his body. A tear escaped her welled up eyes as she tried to calm herself down. It wasn't good for her or their babies. She took a deep breath and slowly released it, calming her nerves down. She sat in the chair beside the bed and gently held his hands. She flinched at how cold his hand felt and quickly felt for a pulse. Relief washed over her as she counted his heart beat with the monitor. Satisfied the monitor was working correctly, she relaxed a little.

The drive back to the ranch was held in silence as Nathan and Sam thought over Gavin's condition. Relief was felt by both, but they understood just how serious it still was. Finally when Sam shut off the engine, Nathan turned to his son's partner. "How safe are we here, Sam? We've survived all of these years in peace. But now Barnaby Jones seems desperate to seek revenge. I had no idea it was he who placed me and my family in this danger. Had I known…." He looked straight into Sam's brown eyes. "I would have removed the threat a long time ago." He took in a deep breath and released it. His nerves were jittery as the adrenalin increased again. "Do you think I let my son down, Sam?"

Sam tilted his head with a quizzical expression on his face. "Why would I think that?"

"All those years he spent alone in foster care. I tried you know. To keep him here where he was safe. But he was found and they took him back east. Then when he was fifteen he returned again. I tried to help him, but something had changed in him. He was determined to be the only one to keep our family safe. The thing is Sam, we all still would have been safe had Gavin stayed here. But he refused. No Comescus or Janiver would have found him here. This is the life he was meant to live, not playing the hero." He tensed his jaw and fists, just like Sam had witnessed in his son on numerous occasions. "He's too much like his mother. If only Clara hadn't put ideas into his head, then life would have been so very different.

"You really think that?" Sam inquired. "We both know it's in his blood to be the protector. There's nothing either of us can do to change him. What we need to do is remove this last threat of Jones and the Russians before G comes home.

"What go after them? We have no idea where they are?" Nathan's hand twitched from the nerves that ravaged through him. It had been a very long time since he had to seek out an enemy. He wasn't prepared for it.

"Not you, Nathan. You need to stay here. Gibbs, Vance, my team, we can do it. But I need to tell Hetty and the rest of our team of this location and about Alyssa, the kids and Amanda. They need to know there is a whole lot more here at risk than just you and your son," Sam explained. Michelle will stay here with you. She and Owen can help you if trouble finds you here. But going by history, I'd say you and your family are all safe." Sam was confident in that. "I believe trouble is heading for LA. I need to go back with Vance and Gibbs and prep my team. G's not to know any of it. Are we clear on that?"

Nathan nodded. "You're a good man, Sam. I couldn't have asked for a better partner for Gavin. Thank you."

Sam smiled and exited the car. He walked over to Gibbs and talked with him about their plan. He found Michelle and explained the situation and hoped their kids wouldn't be too upset for him leaving so soon after arriving. He grabbed his gear after he said his farewells and headed back to Amanda's SUV. Amanda sat in the driving seat waiting to take them out to Gavin's plane. Her hand shook a little from being on edge with worry over her brother's well being and the threat that loomed over her family. Sam sat beside her and gave her a warm smile. "G's tough Amanda. He'll be a pain in the ass again real soon."

Amanda smiled through her tears. "Thanks, Sam. I needed that." Gibbs and Vance climbed into the back, Leon and Sam waved goodbye to their kids. Leon knew they were safe there, but sadness sunk into his heart that he was leaving them again. He wished Jackie was still alive to comfort them when he was gone. He nodded to Suzanne who took charge over them like a mother hen. She smiled warmly back, happy to help. She knew Kayla and Jared had settled in well with her grandchildren and Sam's kids already. She hoped both Leon and Sam's children would continue to explore life on the ranch to help the time go by and not miss their dads too much. At least Aiden and Kamran still had Michelle around. She liked the woman straight away and she was looking forward to getting to know her more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Illusionist**

**By BH72**

_Disclaimer: All NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan and CBS. I am thankful to be able to borrow them for this story. All original characters and this story, are mine._

**Chapter 12 **

**_Los Angeles_**

"Leon, Jethro—-what's going on?" Hetty inquired, surprised to find the Director and his team lead from D.C. enter the building along side one of her missing senior agents.

"We had just arrived when your text messages were found," Leon explained. He was exhausted from flying to Los Angeles and home again, before driving halfway across the country again, flying the rest of the way to Montana and then back to Los Angeles. He rubbed his head, as pain throbbed from lack of sleep.

"Arrived where?" She looked at Sam and narrowed her eyes. "Someone please fill me in here?"

"We need the team up in ops." Sam stated, before indicating to Deeks and Kensi to follow them up the stairs.

"Lock the room, Eric," Sam ordered. Eric pressed in the passcode on the sliding doors.

"How is Mr Callen?" Hetty worried over her boy.

"He collapsed early this morning. We rushed him to hospital and waited until he came out of surgery before we returned to L.A." The strained was evident in the former SEAL's eyes over the guilt that he hadn't pressed his partner enough to go to the hospital the day before.

"You've left him alone?" Deeks asked surprised Sam could pry himself away from Callen.

"The doctor only allowed Alyssa to sit with him." Sam had been hurt not being allowed to see his best friend and partner after surgery. Sitting on the side lines was new to him.

"Whose Alyssa?" Kensi asked, as her mind went back in time to when she had heard that name before. Her eyes widen, when realisation hit her. "Callen married his nurse?"

Sam nodded. "She's really good for him. You should see the two of them together." He pulled out the photo he had taken only the day before of Callen sleeping with Maddy. "This is G asleep with Maddy."

"He has a kid?" Deeks eyes almost popped out of his head. "And he didn't let it slip once," he looked at Sam, "did you know about any of this?"

"No." The hurt of being left out of this massive secret was evident in his eyes, although he understood why.

He saw the surprised expressions on Deeks, Kensi, Nell, Eric and Hetty's faces. "He couldn't risk it because of Michelle." He felt the need to explain his partner's actions.

It all made sense to them, with all the intel Hetty had revealed to them the day before, since discovering Barnaby Jone's vendetta with Callen's father.

"But he now trusts Michelle?" Nell inquired, wondering if Callen would ever trust her again, once he discovers who she really is.

Sam nodded. "He had to ask her though, where her allegiance laid first." They all understood their team leader, why he had managed to keep his family a secret from everyone. "He has three kids, with another two on the way." Sam's grin spread over his face. "Alyssa's expecting another set of twins."

"What do you mean another set of twins, Mr Hanna?" Hetty finally found her voice, now the shock over the fact that her boy not only had his father in his life, but a wife and kids in tow.

"Four year old boys, identical twins, Ethan and Cooper. Cute as and mini G's. Maddy is almost one and has just started talking. He's amazing with them. He's such a different man at home." Sam chuckled. He saw the twinkle of a tear in the old spy's eyes over the news. His visage darkened once more though. "Let's get this Barnaby Jones and these Russians and let the Reads live in peace." His voice turned harsh with anger.

Nell flinched at the way Sam mentioned her uncle's name. She was still trying to get her head around the news herself. She knew that Sam, Agent Gibbs and the Director had no idea of her connection to their suspect. She worried how they would react. She saw Deeks, Kensi and Eric look at her as Sam said her uncle's name. She wished she could shrink to the size of a ladybird and fly away. Her breathing became ragged and her muscles in her body tense. She knew she needed to distract herself quickly before anyone noticed. She swung her chair around to face her screen and set back to searching for her uncle and these Russians. Although they had proof to lock him up for good, his current location was unknown. She and Eric had searched through all the known databases, as well as some only she and Eric knew existed, in hope that he would appear somewhere soon.

"Gentlemen, I realise you have flown back here at a moments notice to resolve this matter, but until Miss Jones and Mr Beale find the location of Barnaby Jones and his associates, we are still in the dark." Hetty saw the urgency in Sam's eyes to end this now, so he could return to his injured partner.

Sam wasn't sure if it was the way Nell tensed at the mention of their suspect or the way Hetty said her last statement, but something clicked in his thoughts. "Hetty, may I have a word," he looked at the others, "alone?"

"Yes, of course, Mr Hanna." Hetty led him down to her office and went straight to pouring the tea that had settled in the pot. "I know you've never been a fan of the beverage, Mr Hanna, but the process of drinking tea does soothe you. Perhaps you might humour me for this occasion?"

Sam gave her a short grin, unsure of what surprise Hetty was dishing up this time. It was red in colour, which surprised him. He raise the cup up to his nose and took a sniff. He raised his brows, curious and took a sip. A satisfied smile spread across his face. "What is this tea, Hetty?"

Hetty chortled, satisfied she had finally succeeded in finding a beverage for her senior agent. Mr Hanna had been her most challenging staff member on getting to drink tea. "It's not what one would really call tea, Mr Hanna. It's a herbal infusion of cranberry and pomegranate. Hibiscus leaves have been used instead of tea leaves. I gather from your reception, that you like this beverage?"

Sam nodded. "Yes I do, Hetty." He continued to drink the herb infusion until the cup was emptied. He looked to the pot to see if he could have some more. Hetty was more than willing to give it to him.

"Now, Mr Hanna. What is it that you want to discuss with me in private?" Hetty sat back in her chair and patiently waited.

"This man whose been after G's father for all of this time, is he related to Nell by any chance?" Sam observed his petite boss very closely.

Hetty sighed. "There's no use in hiding this from you, is there, Mr Hanna? Miss Jones is Barnaby's niece. I knew who she was from the moment I became aware of her talents. But she only discovered yesterday that I even knew her uncle and that he worked in the CIA. She believed his cover as a wine importer to be his real business."

Sam moved closer to her, leaning over her desk. "Should Nell be working on this case, Hetty?"

Hetty nodded. "I gave Miss Jones the option to leave the team, but she stated firmly that she is a member of this team and she will do everything she can to help Mr Callen and his father."

"Thanks, Hetty, that's all I needed to know." He stood satisfied and climbed the stairs to talk over things with the others.

Sam hadn't been in the room for long, before Nell found her uncle. "I don't believe it," she breathed out. "He's gone to see my dad." Nell had on the off chance, connected into the private network of security cameras she'd secretly put in place at her parents' home, to ensure they remained safe. Never had she thought it would help her find her uncle.

Eric moved closer for a better look. "You installed cameras at your parents' home?"

Nell nodded. "Kens, we need your lip reading skills."

Kensi walked over, leaning over Nell while she watched their suspect talk with Nell's dad. Kensi knitted her brows together in concentration. "He's asking your dad for your address. Says he's coming to here to L.A. He wants to see you while he's in town." Kensi looked to Nell, concerned for her friend. "This could be our chance to get him, Nell. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Nell gulped. "It's our best chance." She looked back at the screen. She hadn't seen her uncle since two Thanksgivings' ago.

Sam listened closely to the conversation going on between Nell and Kensi. He saw how nervous Nell was, but also her determination to help catch her uncle. "We'll have your back, Nell."

Nell looked behind her, taken aback by Sam's support. "You know?"

He nodded. "I noticed how you responded to Barnaby's name, and came to the conclusion. Hetty's just confirmed it to me. I know it's not going to be easy for you, but I know G appreciates your support on this, Nell."

"What's this?" Leon Vance had been on his cell and conferring with Gibbs, but had caught part of Sam's words.

Nell's heart raced from the nerves that ran through her body. "Our suspect is my uncle." She gulped, waiting for the Director's reaction.

Hetty entered the Ops Centre at the perfect time. "Leon. We need to talk."

Leon Vance nodded and left with her. He sat opposite her, having a déjà vu moment. It was only two days earlier when he last sat opposite the Operations Manager of the Los Angeles Office of Special Projects. "When were you going to tell me that your Intelligence Analyst was our suspect's niece, Hetty?"

"With respect, Leon. We've only discovered the identity of our suspect a day ago, when my house was broken into by a former colleague. Only then have I realised the implications within my team with regards to Barnaby Jones. Miss Jones had no prior knowledge of her uncle working for the CIA, or any ill will he's had for Mr Callen's father until I told her. But she has proved her willingness to protect Mr Callen and his father by staying on this team," Hetty breathed out slowly, as she defended her protégé. "I've been trying to contact you about the latest development, but, like my senior agents and Owen Granger, you've all appeared to have gone off the grid. I had to get my junior agents to search Mr Callen's house for help in finding any of you. So don't you come in here and berate me on this."

Leon knew she was right. "I'm sorry, Hetty, I had no idea I was going to be going off grid. Gibbs threw my phone out before we left D.C. He's as paranoid as your team leader. Who, I must say, wasn't happy at all to see me arrive with Gibbs to his family ranch."

Hetty's eyes widened, at Leon's slip. "Ranch?" She was trying to imagine Callen living on a ranch with horses and cattle. A small smile graced her lips at the image.

Leon berated himself for the slip. "You don't know where your team leader lives?"

"I haven't been privy to that information, Leon. I suggest that the location stays unknown for a little longer. For the sake of the Read family." Hetty sat with her fingers pressed at the top. "Now that you've been read in on why Mr Callen has kept his family a secret, surely you can understand why he wouldn't have been happy for you to have turned up on his family's ranch? Witnessing your mother's murder at only five years of age would never leave you. Then losing your sister, so young - fear of losing anyone else would consume him."

"You don't know?" Leon raised his brow, only just realising the L.A. team had no idea about Amanda. "Amanda is very much alive."

"Amanda?" Hetty's expression showed her boss that she was puzzled over the name.

"Amy Callen." Sam walked over to her office, to fill in the gaps. He sat down beside the Director. "G told me that when he and his sister were born, three birth certificates were made. One for the country they were born in with an alias name on it, one for the United States, if anything happened to their parents, with their mother's maiden name, and the real one, bearing their father's real family name for the town where they live outside of."

"So what you are telling us, Mr Hanna, is that Amanda is Amy Callen? And that she is very much alive?" She needed clarification. All of these years she had thought she had failed Clara, only to discover she hadn't.

"Thanks to Granger. She almost drowned that day when Hannah Lawson saw Amy fall into the river. He dived in and rescued her. He managed to look after her until she could be reunited with their father. Arkady Kolcheck organised Nathan's escape out of the prison camp in Russia." Sam shook his head, amazed over the people his partner had around him, just in case he needed them. He had never trusted the Russian, but now he viewed the former KGB agent in a different light. "We've come up with a plan to capture Barnaby Jones when he visits Nell. Then we'll extract from him the identities of the men who've come into the country to kill Nathan Read."

"Is Miss Jones up to the task?" Leon inquired.

"Miss Jones has experience as a field agent and undercover for assignments. She can do this." Hetty was proud on what the younger woman had achieved in the short time with the agency. She wasn't only a bright spark but a determined woman, who will achieve all that she puts her mind to.

Nell's apartment, the following night

Sam, Deeks and Kensi waited within the walls of Nell's apartment with Gibbs and Vance out in a car, parked fifty yards down the street from Nell's place. They were all in place, ready for Nell to arrive home late from work. She had agreed to meet her uncle briefly after a long day at work. Their plan was for Nell to be surprised by the agents waiting for her uncle. With the amount of phone tapping by the federal government since the 9/11 attacks, it wouldn't be surprising that they were able to track Barnaby down to his niece's location.

Nell pulled up into her parking space outside her building. She pulled her large tote bag from the passenger seat and hung it over her left shoulder. She locked her car and headed for the door to her building. She typed in the passcode and entered, climbing the stairs to the first floor apartment. She wasn't surprised by how empty the halls were seeing it was 9pm. Late to be arriving home from work for most tenants. Being a Wednesday night, most people were sitting in front of their television sets before crashing for the night. She unlocked the door and noticed a figure coming her way. Her expression relaxed and a broad grin spread over her face. "Uncle Barnaby. It's so good to see you."

"Nell, it's been too long." Barnaby almost picked the petite woman off the floor. "L.A. suits you." He noticed the sun's glow on his usually pale niece. "Your parents tell me you work too hard and you don't return home enough. But I will tell them you're enjoying the Californian sun too much to visit home." His cheeky grin spread across his face as Nell's mocked concern. He followed her inside and watched her lock the door's four locks. " Have you had some trouble here before?" He furrowed his brow in concern over his niece. Normally people only had two locks, not four.

Nell blushed. "No! But one cannot be lax when it comes to security in this city." She placed her tote on the dining table, never turning her back to her uncle. She chatted happily to him, as she did in the old days. Slotting into her lies of life as an editor on some television network program. "The late hours I come home at make me more wary I suppose. But this building is pretty secure."

Sam who was situated in the bathroom, readied his weapon, slowly opening the door. Nell had said the code word "secure," to activate the agents to move in an arrest Barnaby Jones. Deek and Kensi who were waiting in the bedroom did the same.

Nell caught her uncle's attention away from their direction over to the kitchen. "Would you like a glass of wine?" Knowing his cover of wine importing were just only lies, she wondered if she could find some floor in his knowledge. Sam had gone over all that he had learnt in his cover as a wine expert. She pulled out an Australian wine, a 2012 Shiraz from the Clare Valley. Taylors ® had won numerous gold and silver medals, displaying their 9 medals on the bottle.

"Good choice, Nell. I'm pleased to see you've taken an interest in some of the world's best wines. Clare Valley is well known for its Shiraz. Situated in amongst the Barossa Valley, north of Adelaide, the red dirt and perfect temperature for the grapes to grow. Taylors ® have four decades under their belt and are now into their third generation in their family of vintners." Barnaby took the glass Nell offered him and sniffed the aroma of the wine, before taking his first sip. He stood there as Nell watched him move the liquid over his palate then swallowed. "Berry and plum flavours intertwined with the grape." He nodded and smiled at his niece.

"Federal Agents. Hands up." Nell looked shocked as the surprise of capture on Barnaby's face replaced his previous look of satisfaction. Sam, Deeks and Kensi moved in, as both Nell and Barnaby raised their hands.

"What's going on?" Barnaby wasn't going to leave it be. He looked over at Nell. "What have you been up to Nell?"

"N-no-nothing," she stuttered. Her eyes bulged over the situation. She's acting great. Sam was impressed. She had done her part flawlessly, distracting her uncle with the wine.

"Barnaby Jones, you are under arrest for treason and attempted murder of a federal agent." Sam growled. He cuffed the CIA officer, being rough with his handling.

"What are you talking about?" He was calm but annoyed just the same. "I am a Federal Agent."

"That's been revoked." Deeks placed his discharge from the CIA and arrest papers in front of him.

"You're what?" Nell almost shouted at her uncle, feigning shock and horror over his lies and now arrest.

"I'm sorry, Nell, there's been a misunderstanding." He was three months out from retiring. His plan was to find Nathan Rede before his retirement and then disappear to the Caymans for the rest of his days. "Who have I tried to kill?"

"We cannot divulge this in front of your niece. It's classified." Sam forced him to the door and unlocked Nell's four locks. Director Vance and Agent Gibbs stood out in the hall satisfied, as Sam led their suspect into custody.

"Leon, Gibbs." Barnaby hoped seeing someone who knew who he was would help him out.

"You're a disgrace to this country," Leon told him. Gibbs stood silently at the man who had played a huge part in his dear friend's miserable life. The death of Clara, Callen and his sister growing up in charge of the state, the paranoia Callen has lived with instead of having a normal and happy life. He was thankful Callen had managed to reunite with his father and sister, although he had to keep them a secret and he was constantly on watch over any threat to them.

"It's all lies." Barnaby tried to worm his way out of it. What he didn't know what that Michael Lancroff had divulged all to Hetty. He had hoped to meet up with his colleague and have the information he needed. He needed the location of Nathan Rede. For more than half of his life he had been searching for Nathan to kill him. He still blamed him for taking Clara Callen from him and for her death.

_**Boat Shed**_

"We have proof that you've been hunting down and placing lies about a former CIA colleague, a Nathan Rede. We have proof that you've handed over confidential documents of both Nathan Rede and another former colleague, G Callen, to the Russians. Information that not only have you compromised their identities, but also their lives. That you've put your own government against Nathan and his wife Clara Callen, telling lies that they had gone rogue. You were responsible for Rede's arrests by the Russians because of information you passed onto the KGB back in the 70's. Which resulted in his wife, Clara being killed by the Comescus." Leon sat opposite Barnaby Jones, pleased to have the problem to deal with in person. Sarah Porter will be pleased with him and his people on their quick act in sorting out this problem. He was impressed with the Los Angeles team and knew that Hetty ran a tight ship.

"I had nothing to do with Clara's death. It was Nathan's fault." Barnaby gritted his teeth together as rage ravaged through his body.

"Your hatred towards Nathan Rede is from jealousy and hatred you've developed from his marriage to Clara. You had no claim over Clara Callen. She was a free woman when Nathan married her. We know you've arranged for Russian mercenaries to assist you in your hunt. We know you've been in contact with Pyotr Kozlow, a Russian politician who you'e passed on these classified documents to. You have acted treason against our government, whom you swore to protect and serve and against your colleagues." He hoped they had the names of the men who were still a threat to the Read family, so he could return to the ranch and spend some much needed quality time with his children. He prayed Agent Callen would recover speedily from his latest head injury. It never ceased to concern him the amount of injuries his people suffered for their country. "We need the names of the men who are helping you track down Nathan Rede."

"So you need my help, is that it?" Barnaby played the game.

"You will tell us the names of the people who are in this country and overseas, who you've included in your plot against Nathan Rede." Gibbs moved forward and spoke to Barnaby, his anger boiled just under the surface.

"I see you've found your tongue," Barnaby snarled in return. "I don't know what you're talking about? I want my lawyer." He sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't going to budge.

Gibbs banged his fist onto the table as his patience ran thin. "Names, Barnaby. Every single one." Gibbs pulled his weapon out and pressed it onto Barnaby's temple. He didn't want to kill the man as they needed the names from him. But the man drove him to the anger that surged through his body. He had arranged for DiNozzo to meet Ziva in Moscow, to take down Pyotr Kozlow and any further names they could get from Barnaby. He knew he could count on Ziva for her help in this case. Although she had gone underground, she of all people understood what it was like to have people betray you and your family. She accepted his request as long as she worked with Tony. He had smiled at her request. He knew how close the two were together. He had visualised Tony's reaction when he had asked him to go to Moscow and that Ziva would meet him there. Tony couldn't pick up his bag quick enough. Ellie Bishop and Tim McGee watched on amused and curious over Tony's sudden exit from the building. They knew Gibbs had called him, but the details had been kept from them.

"Okay!" Barnaby finally gave in.

Nell watched the interrogation of her uncle from Ops. She wrapped herself in her cardigan, shocked over the behaviour of her uncle and his reluctance to give names. Relief washed over her when he finally relented. She had heard rumours about Agent Gibbs and his ability to get anyone to talk. Although she had flinched at his tactic with the gun, she knew his uncle was needed alive. That much she was thankful for. Although she played a huge part in her uncle's arrest and she knew he deserved to be arrested, she never wanted him dead.

Eric pulled her in for a hug. He stood like a rock for her as tears began to fall. It had been a emotional few days for the Intelligence Analyst. "We're all here for you, Nell."

Nell looked up at her partner and best friend. "Thanks, Eric." She wiped her tears from her face, feeling silly for the loss of her control. But she was thankful it was only Eric who saw her like this.

_**St Peters Hospital**_

Alyssa remained by her husband's side, holding firmly his hand in hers. His body felt cold which concerned her, but the constant steady beat on the heart monitor reminded her that he was fine. Fine. What kind of word what that? She asked herself. It was a word she had heard Gavin say many times to her over the years. "I'm fine, Aly." He would stress, whenever he had an injury from fighting terrorists or some evil villain. But now she hated the word. It meant that he was not okay. He'd been shot, kicked, punched, almost blown up, fought off poisonings and knife attacks, far more than she wanted him to be. The scars on his body were the evidence to prove her point, that he was not FINE. Yes, he was a survivor, his history supported that fact, but how many more times would he return home safe, before his luck ran out?

She wiped an escaped tear from her cheek as her emotions ran amuck through her body. She gently rubbed her bulging belly as a Braxton hicks contraction tightened her abdominal muscles. I need to calm down, she scolded herself. Alyssa took in a deep breath, slowly released it and repeated it over and over again. Her heart rate slowed, calming her body down again. She sighed with relief when the tightening stopped. She poured herself a cup of water which sat on the table beside the bed and gladly drank the cool liquid. She realised she hadn't drank anything in a while and she knew she had become dehydrated. She poured another and and gulped it down. Two days she had stayed by her husband's side, and not one single movement to advise her that he was going to make it this time. Nathan and Amanda had come to relieve her so she could get some sleep, much to her own frustrations. What if he woke up and I'm not here? The thought of not being here when he woke concerned her. No word had come her way over how Sam and Jethro were going back in Los Angeles, in resolving this threat. Perhaps they're keeping me out of the loop so I won't worry. But she worried just the same. Why wouldn't she? This was the threat that had her husband away from her and their children so often. She turned back to face the bed and suddenly dropped the cup, which echoed onto the floor. Gavin's blue eyes stared at her. He was awake, but he remained silent which threw her.

"You scared me." She walked back over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling now?"

He remained silent and just watched her.

"Gavin?" She creased her bro, with worry. She sat on the edge of the bed holding his free hand in hers.

He moved his hand up towards her face and gently touched her jaw. She moved into his touch, thankful he was awake. But his lack of speech concerned her. After what seemed an eternity to her, he finally opened his mouth to talk but no sound came out. Gavin creased his face as he tried again to use his voice. She saw his distress, she quickly pressed for the nurse.

"A nurse will be here soon, Gav. Conserve your energy for getting better." She tried to console him, but he his frustrations overwhelmed him.

"Is everything okay in here?" A nurse entered the room and walked over to Gavin. "Good to see you're awake, Mr Read."

"He's struggling to speak," Alyssa advised the nurse. "It's frustrating him."

The nurse furrowed her brow as she looked at his chart. "There could be some swelling from the operation still, that might affect his speech. I'll find Dr Jennings." She was efficient, Alyssa noted, as she watched the nurse check over Gavin, before she left in search for the doctor.

"I've seen this before, Gav. Don't let this upset you. You've been through a great deal in recent weeks. It's time for your body to heal." Alyssa felt Gavin's hand tense in her hands and she knew he was never good at being in hospital or being patient. "I know this it hard for you, but you need to listen to what the doctor and nurses tell you. Your body is telling you that you need to slow down. You're not a super hero, you know. You're my husband and I cannot lose you." Her tears fell freely now, over worry for him and relief that he had finally woken up.

She stood as she heard heavy footsteps come their way. Her hand moved into her handbag and rested on her SIG. The weapon Gavin and Nathan had trained her to use if she ever needed to protect herself or their children. She relaxed when Dr Jennings entered with the same nurse behind him.

"Hello, Mr Read. I'm your doctor, Dr Jennings. You can call me David. Let me take a look at your wound for starters." He gently removed the bandages over Gavin's head and inspected the wound from the operation. He remained quiet as he assessed its condition. He turned to the nurse. "This will need redressing." The nurse nodded and quickly left the room. Dr Jennings looked at the chart before turning his attention to Gavin. "I will organise an MRI so we can take a proper look at how your wound is healing internally. It looks clean and is healing well on the outside." The nurse returned and concentrated on re-bandaging Gavin's head. "Now Mr Read, I am going to ask you to do a few things for me. Can you nod your head?" Gavin slowly nodded. "Good. How about move your right arm?" Gavin slowly lift it up off the bed before lowering it again. He repeated his left arm and legs. Dr Jennings appeared pleased with Gavin's responses. He pulled a small light out of his pocket and peered into his eyes. "Follow the light, Mr Read." Gavin obeyed, moving his eyes in the various directions. "Can you cough?" Gavin tried, but no sound came out. The doctor looked over to the nurse who had just finished the fresh bandaging. "We need to arrange an MRI as soon as possible. I also need to look at the Cat Scan and MRI taken on admission to compare." She nodded and left them be.

Alyssa stood silently observing Dr Jennings and the nurse. With her own experience as a intensive care nurse, she knew what the doctor wasn't saying. "Dr Jennings," Alyssa caught his attention, "may I please have a word with you outside?"

Dr Jennings nodded and followed her out.

"What is it that you aren't telling us, doctor?" Alyssa stood firmly in her spot, showing all the strength she could muster.

"Until I've seen the results from the new MRI and can compare to the previous one, I cannot give you any conclusions."

"I am a critical care nurse, doctor. I have seen this happen before," she explained. "If it's just the swelling…"

"I had to operate close to the RLN (recurrent laryngeal nerve) to stop the internal bleeding. I need to assess whether this nerve has been damaged, stretched or compressed during surgery. Until then, and only then, can I tell you your husband's prognosis," Dr Jennings stated, gravely.

Alyssa swallowed hard and nodded. She knew now the look the doctor had given the nurse. Fear that he had damaged it whilst trying to stop the bleeding to save Gavin's life. It was a bittersweet situation. Gavin was alive thanks to the doctor, but in doing so, he may never talk again. "Thank you doctor. I understand."

"Mrs Read?" Dr Jennings called her back as she went to leave. "How come I haven't seen you working around here?"

Alyssa smiled. "I used to work in Los Angeles. I've been a busy mother since I've moved here, so I haven't returned to work." She rubbed her belly as she thought about her children.

"How many children do you have?" His voice softened, now the subject had moved onto a personal topic.

"Three, with another two on the way." Alyssa revealed. "As long as I make it through this pregnancy without any further concerns over my husband." Her visage darkened over the worries Gavin had given her just over the past few weeks. How was she going to survive this pregnancy? With the way things were going, she knew she needed to take good care of herself and her babies.

"He's in good hands here, Mrs Read. You focus on your babies, let us worry about your husband." He gave her a warm smile before walking away. He did worry about Mr Read, that was a fact. A habit he hadn't managed to drop, he cared too much for his patients.


	13. Chapter 13

**Illusionist**

**By BH72**

_Disclaimer: All NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan and CBS. I am thankful to be able to borrow them for this story. All original characters and this story, are mine._

**Chapter 13**

_**Los Angeles**_

Nell and Eric spent the entire following day typing away on their computers, searching for the men Barnaby had provided in his statement the previous evening. Ten Russians, all former KGB, were assigned to assist Barnaby Jones in taking Nathan Rede down. Eight men had been found in D.C., Chicago and Los Angles. Two still alluded them and the frustrations on their search for them showed on the pair.

"Take a break." Hetty entered the Ops centre, worried for her Technical Operator and Intelligence Analyst's well being. "You've done well, Miss Jones and Mr Beale. Come downstairs and join the others. Mr Hanna's received an update on Mr Callen."

Nell was so determined to find the remaining two men, Eric had to pry her away from her computer. "Come on, Nell. No one is going to think anything less of you for your uncle's actions. They walked down the stairs and found the rest of them sitting around the sofas near the bull pen. Sam appeared brighter than he had since his return to Los Angeles.

"G's awake." Sam told them. It had relieved them all to know that Callen had finally woken up after his collapse. Two days was a long time for their team leader to be unconscious. However, news of Callen's damaged nerve for his voice box was excluded in the update to the team for now.

Chatter amongst them all appeared brighter. Hetty boiled the pot and poured out tea for them all, although Gibbs refused and stuck to his coffee. Sam had joined him, with the café takeaway cups held firmly in their hands. She shook her head at the reality that no matter how hard she tried, some would never be won over.

Nell continued to worry over the two remaining Russians they couldn't find. She wondered whether her uncle had told them the truth. It had been on her mind since she had failed to find them. She thought about approaching her uncle in person, although she knew Hetty would refuse. "I was thinking," she began, breaking the chatter around the room, "if I could ask my uncle about the remaining two Russians. Maybe, he might tell me where I could find them. We've found the other eight, and arrested or killed them. Agents have taken out the suspects in Russia, as Agent Gibbs told us a few hours ago…" DiNozzo and Ziva hadn't disappointed Gibbs, in their ability to move about Moscow and deal with the suspects over there. So far there had been no chatter over the matter, they were safe, for now.

"Nell, you don't need to do this. We've done all we can do to protect you from your uncle ever knowing who you really work for. It's imperative that your involvement remains anonymous in this case. If your uncle ever found out, he might tell your dad, and that would be awkward for you." Sam tried to appease her. She knew he was right but it still ate at her.

She remained silent, busy in her thoughts, hoping to find another way to find the remaining two. "What if he lied to you? What if there are others he's not told you about? We'll never know if Callen and his family will be safe."

The mood became heavy again, realising the truth behind Nell's statement. "We'll continue to take every precaution, just like Callen has in the past, until we know there is no other threat around," Sam stated. He hated the fact that she was right, but what other choice did they have? "It will be a while before G could return to work anyway, it will give us a chance to ensure all threat to him and his father are eliminated."

_**Montana**_

Alyssa sat beside Gavin on the bed with her arms wrapped over his chest. The steady rise and fall of his chest comforted her. She wouldn't leave him and he didn't want her to leave. It was selfish of both of them, but when Nathan and Amanda had come to relieve Alyssa, all could see the distress it caused Gavin. They had not choice but to accept it. They chatted like old times as if he was in for something insignificant, although he had to write down on a piece of paper what he wanted to say. A game of dictionary became a distraction when Gavin got sick of writing. It amused them and lightened the mood in the hospital room, as they waited for the MIA results. For what appeared like eternity, Dr Jennings finally returned with a different nurse, the shift had changed a few hours earlier.

"How are you feeling, Mr Read, besides the known issue of no voice?" Gavin wavered his hand, left to right, to say it was so/so. He felt tired from his ordeal and kept drifting off to sleep, without any say in the matter. He was sure he'd slept more in the past two days than he had all month. "It appears the RLN (recurrent laryngeal nerve) was compressed in surgery. Now this doesn't mean that you'll never talk again, Mr Read, but we'll have to give it time to heal. We'll do another MRI in a week's time and make another assessment then. What I need you to do is to rest this nerve to allow it to heal. No attempting to talk, no coughing if you can help it, or laughing. All of these things can strain the nerve. We want you talking again soon, but it's imperative that you follow my instructions to the letter. Now if you're feeling well with no further pain in your head, I'll say you can be released tomorrow. I'll arrange for your appointment to see me next week after your next MRI. You'll be able to eat and drink normally, but no alcohol, no exercise, which includes horse riding or stress." The doctor looked around the room and stressed the importance of these instructions. "You've been through enough over the past few days, we don't want to have to go through this situation again. I don't think your wife will survive this pregnancy if anything further happens to you, Mr Read."

Gavin looked guilty, knowing the worry and stress he had put his wife through. He nodded and accepted the conditions of his prognosis and release for the following day. He was thankful to be alive, and the pain in his head had finally left him. His head felt like it was returning to him, although his wound was still tender. Ever since the explosion, he'd felt his head was in a cloud and foreign to him. He needed to think about Alyssa and their babies; their health was more important than his selfish need to get back out there to protect his family. His father had told him that his team were protecting them now. He was to rest and not to worry about anything. He understood what his father meant. He knew he had some great friends who were capable in keeping his family safe.

Los Angeles

As night crept over the city, the team left the office to head out to dinner. They needed to relieve the stress of the past few days. Leon shouted them all their meals and settled with a beer between Gibbs and Henrietta. They felt like the parents taking their children out for dinner, and in a way that's exactly what they were to the younger agents. Sam and Leon missed their families, while Deeks and Kensi's banter and Nell and Eric's dancing kept them all amused. The ambience of the team was light, with plenty of laughter going around. Hetty smiled to Leon and Gibbs, knowing all too well, this had been a much needed break for them all.

Gibbs' cell rang, causing him to break away to leave the group. "Gibbs!"

"Abby?" He heard the concern in his Forensic Scientist's voice.

"You need to get to Montana fast." She was highly strung from the chatter she and McGee had heard, they were assisting Eric and Nell on searching for these Russians.

"Slow down, Abs. How did you know about?" He had never told his team about the location of the Read family.

"We've picked it up on some chatter. You and Director Vance must have been followed. I know what lengths you go to, to evade being followed, Gibbs. Do you know a Jerry Singer?" The hairs on the back of Gibbs' neck stood on their ends.

"He's a good friend from the marines. He helped us with a plane to our location. What's happened, Abs?" Hetty looked over and saw fear in his eyes. She tensed and caught Leon's attention.

"I'm sorry, Gibbs. His body was found at a small airport, outside of Chicago."

Abby hated giving her boss the bad news. She looked over to McGee, who was dragging on the lack of sleep. She was surviving on her CafPow. "Stabbed multiple times."

Gibbs' body tensed from the news. He looked over at Vance and the Director knew instantly something bad had occurred. He knew they were being followed, although he tried hard to ensure they weren't. Now Jerry had suffered a violent death because of it.

Vance placed bills on the table and told the rest of the team dinner was over. They all became silent as they looked between the Director and Gibbs. Fear for Callen, Sam and Vance's families returned to the forefront of their minds. Everyone looked to Sam for direction now that Callen wasn't there. "Back to the mission. We need to prepare for a battle."

They left in the two cars they had arrived in, and soon pulled up outside the old Water Treatment Plant. The mood was grim as they all swiftly moved to their required places for action. The field agents, alongside Hetty and Vance gathered what they needed from the armoury. Sam pulled Nell over to the side. "If you think you can do this, we could use you out there, Nell." He studied her, while her brain worked speedily before she nodded.

Eric looked back and saw the discussion between his partner and Sam. His gut clenched tight, knowing she was going too. He was needed to consult between D.C. and the team (wherever it was they were going). Sam ran up the stairs to quickly talk to him. "Eric."

Eric looked expectantly, to the former Navy SEAL.

"We need Nell. I will have her back, okay?" Eric nodded. He knew how serious Sam took it to ensure everyone was safe. Never leave a man (or in this case, a woman) behind. "Now this is the location of the Read family. G's at St Peters' Hospital in St Helena, Montana. The family ranch, Black Mountain Ranch. Here's the co-ordinates. We need your eyes out for any danger.

Eric gulped and nodded. He set to work to ensure Callen and his family remained safe.

_**Washington D.C.**_

While Abby and McGee helped Eric search for more chatter, Bishop continued to analyse the intel provided to her from the CIA on Barnaby Jones and all of his contacts over the years. She was spread all over the floor of their office, looking for anomalies, in hope to help find the last threat that is still out there. Tony had absconded two days earlier, with no word to his whereabout or well-being. She'd been here around the clock, with missed calls and messages from Jake who was clearly concerned for her. But she was in the zone, no one was to interrupt her while she focused on the task at hand. She only hoped he'd realise that she was okay and pretend she'd been in contact with him. As a shadow was cast over her spread out files, she looked up with her brows knitted in confusion as to why someone would block out her light. "Jake." She stood, surprised he had come to her work place.

"I was worried about you. No replies to any of my missed calls or messages. For all I knew, you could be dead or injured in hospital somewhere." He knew her work was important, but he still had the need to ensure that she was safe. He hugged her, and noticed she almost collapsed into his arms. "Have you eaten today, Ellie?"

Ellie looked at the sky and noticed it was day time. She turned to the clock and realised is was lunchtime. "I've been so focused, I didn't realise the sun was up…"

"The day is half over Ellie. I'll buy you some lunch." He looked around the office. "Where's your boss and colleagues?"

"Spread out all over the place. McGee and Abby are downstairs in her lab." Her voice trailed off as something clicked into place. She dropped back to the floor and searched for the page with the information she needed.

Jake shook his head at her. "I'll buy the three of you some lunch, then." Jake mumbled, but was stopped by Jimmy, who'd just met up with Breena, his wife, for lunch. "I hope you've got plenty of food in those bags Jimmy. She's almost collapsed in my arms already."

"I do as a matter of fact." Jimmy threw a bag of food down to Ellie, as she flipped through pages, she was a woman on a mission.

"Thanks, Jimmy." Ellie replied, although she needed to remained focused on what it was she was looking for.

"I suppose I might not see you tonight then either?" Jake Bishop remained in his spot, waiting for acknowledgement from his wife.

Finally Ellie looked up and nodded. "I hope so. I miss you." She stood up with the pages she was searching in her hands. "With this," she waved them at him, "I just might be." She kissed him on the lips and scooted up into MTAC, sending McGee and Abby a message on her way.

"I miss you too." He called out as he watched her climb the stairs.

Ellie stood in MTAC waiting for McGee and Abby to join her. Eric appeared on the extremely large screen, forcing her to take a step back. Eric frowned at the woman on the screen. He had never met Ellie Bishop, he hesitated.

"Eric?" Ellie inquired with uncertainty.

He nodded. "Ellie?"

Ellie laughed slightly. He was as cautious as her.

"Eric!" Abby and McGee entered and walked down the ramp.

Eric's face brightened at the sight of her. "Hi Abs."

"This is Ellie Bishop." Abbey turned to her. "What have you found?"

"This." Ellie held the pages up in her hand. "Barnaby Jone's wine import business. It was only supposed to be his cover, but he used it to distribute intel around the country."

"What are you saying?" Eric knew Nell wouldn't like this news at all. It painted a harsher brush than was already depicted of her uncle.

"That we're looking for home grown mercenaries, and all their names are on this list." Ellie looked pleased about her progress. "I'll email the list through to you now." She left MTAC and headed to the copier to scan the copies for Eric. She typed in his email address and pressed send. She returned into MTAC, joining the others.

Eric looked at his inbox and opened the file. He scanned the list and furrowed his brow. It could only be a coincidence, because she's his niece. Nothing else. He looked through other names on the list and was relieved to see other family members names on the list. He looked up at the screen to the team in D.C. "Some of these are family members. I'll eliminate the family names, and we can work from there."

"Is that wise?" Ellie pushed. "They could be in on it too. All of them pose a threat to the Read family."

Abby saw the grief in Eric's eyes. She took the pages from Ellie and scanned the names. When she saw the name she was looking for, she knew what was so hard for Eric to accept. "Eric. We must look into all the names on this list. We'll do the family members, you focus on the others." She gave Eric an encouraging smile. "Divide and conquer."

"Thanks Abs." Eric disconnected the call and wiped the beads of sweat from nerves, that edged his brow.

"What's the matter with Eric?" Ellie remained puzzled over the Technical Operator's reaction to the list.

"This name here. Barnaby's niece. She's Eric's partner, one of our Intelligence Analysts based in L.A.," Abby explained. "She helped the team arrest her uncle the other night. She's one of us."

Ellie was speechless. She looked to McGee, who also was at a loss over the situation that the suspect in this case was related to one of their own. Abby pulled them both out of MTAC, down to her lab. "Let's get on with this. I'll do Nell, you can do her father, Ellie. Tim, you can do her brother, Harry." The three members of the Jones' family whose names were on Barnaby Jones' list were pulled to pieces. Every contact they'd had with Barnaby, phone conversations, emails, text messages and bank accounts were all analysed. Abby sighed with relief when she realised that Eric was right about his partner. She had nothing to do with it. The bottles she had received from her uncle tied in with her birthday and christmas. There was no anomalies in Nell's life to suspect her involvement in any of this.

Ellie took longer than Abby and McGee, there was so much contact between the two brothers. She wasn't sure what to think. Barnaby had visited his brother at least once every other month over the years, whenever he was in the country and not away on assignment. It went back forty-five years. "I can't believe the government has held information so far back and for so long. William and Barnaby Jones were close. They've been in close regular contact ever since 1969. Before then it wasn't so constant."

McGee looked over at the information displayed on Ellie's laptop. "It's a good thing they did. Harry's like Nell, only received a bottle for his and his wife's birthdays and christmas. But William is going to be a more tricky one to solve." He picked up the phone and dialled Eric.

"McGee." Eric's face was flustered working on his own. He missed Nell when she was out in the field.

"Is there anything you know of that may help us take a closer look into William Jones' life? He appears pretty close to his brother." Timothy McGee waited patiently for Eric, understanding how the whole situation over Nell's uncle was hanging heavily on him.

"Nell placed some hidden cameras out at her parents' place. It's how we found Barnaby. Kensi was able to lip read what he said, which is why we were ready for his appearance at Nell's apartment the other night. I'll send you the link into the system." Eric moved onto Nell's computer and searched through the history from the other day. He knew Nell liked to wipe her history clean each day, but he'd placed a ghosting software on it for situations like this. Here it is. He typed the link and passcode into his computer and brought it up. He sent through to McGee the link. "I hope you can get something from this to clear him. I would hate to think what this would do to Nell if he is involved." He worried even more for her.

"Thanks, Eric. You've helped us more than we could have achieved. Abby and Ellie can help you with the others now. Send them a name through and go from there."

"Will do, thanks." He appreciated the D.C. team's help on this.

_**Montana**_

Nathan Read pushed his son out of the hospital in a wheelchair into the bright sunshine. After four days of being confined to a bed, Gavin soaked in the fresh air and freedom. He knew it meant that he'd be house bound for a while, yet it was the most beautiful time of the year to be stuck at home. Precious time with his family was always welcomed.

When Nathan pulled up onto the long driveway towards the houses, they were greeted with two unknown cars in the driveway. Amanda came out to wave them down and to tell them that all was well. Relief washed over Nathan who was alway cautious of new people.

Sam's large presence was spotted by Gavin even before he exited the car. He smiled over to his partner and nodded. His feet were wobbly from lying down for too long, Sam ran over and assisted him. "Where do you want Gavin to rest, Alyssa?"

Alyssa Read smiled. "On the porch for now. The fresh air will do him good." She walked with them up the stairs, watching Sam help Gavin into the armchair.

Gavin grabbed Sam's arm to thank him, but Sam was confused to why Gavin was so quiet. He looked over to Alyssa, concerned.

"He's not allowed to talk. Doctor's orders," Alyssa explained. She promised her husband that she wouldn't tell Sam or anyone outside herself, Nathan and Amanda about his compressed nerve. They all had enough to worry about. "I'll fetch one of the boys' blackboards for you." She scooted inside the house, satisfied when she found what she was looking for and returned. She smiled briefly when she saw Sam sitting in the other armchair beside his partner. She left them to it and went in search for clean clothes and a shower. Four days in the same clothes made her skin crawl.

Sam chuckled at his partner, as Gavin wrote down what he wanted to say.

"Oh this is going to be fun, G." His grin spread across his face amused.

"Laugh all you want, partner." Callen scribbled on the board. "Revenge will be sweet."

Sam continued to chuckle. The ambience between to partners became peaceful, as they enjoyed the beautiful Montana countryside. Gavin raised his brow when he caught Nell's figure, stroking a horse that was tied to a nearby tree. He watched her in such an unusual situation. She appeared at ease with the horse, yet she had never mentioned horses before. She was happy in that moment, where it was just her and the horse. Her peace was interrupted when Deeks and Kensi joined her. They chattered amongst themselves, whilst the horse made the most of being pampered by the three of them.

"They're all here for you, G." Gavin looked over to Sam and nodded. He knew they were, it was just hard to let them in. "But it's been the hardest for Nell."

Gavin narrowed his eyes, puzzled over his partner's comment.

"Barnaby Jones is her uncle," Sam explained, ever so softly.

Alarm took hold of Gavin, but Sam placed his hard on his arm to reassure him. "Thanks to Nell, we caught Barnaby when he came to L.A. She lured him into her apartment where we waited to pounce and arrest him. She'll do well, our Nell. She fiend surprise over us being there and over her uncle's arrest. We've kept her involvement anonymous, she can return home to her family without any problems. She's more determined than all of us combined, to find every single Russian mercenary out to kill your father. She's worked tirelessly, non-stop for days. The break here will do her good. She'll never to tell her family that she works for NCIS. It's hard on her, but she chose the team over her family. She deserves all the respect and support we can give her." Sam watched his partner relax and nod.

Callen picked up the board and scribbled on something on it. "Unlike me. I chose my family over the team. She's more honourable than I am."

Sam nodded. "You need to trust us more, G. Look at us now. All of us, except for Eric are here on your family ranch. Including Director Vance. We're all here for you and your family. Gibbs' team in D.C. are working around the clock to help Eric, whilst DiNozzo met up with Ziva in Moscow to take down Pyotor and others that Barnaby mentioned. You're well liked, G. I don't know why, but you've got the support of the SecNav as well on this, and the head of the CIA. The FBI have helped us take down suspects in Chicago and D.C., whilst we took down the ones that had made their way to L.A. Except for the two names Eric and Nell haven't been able to find, we've got them all, G. In four days, while you slept like a baby."

"It's not by choice, you know." Callen wrote in his defence. "I fall asleep with no say in it." He yawned as sleep tried to take him again.

"You need to go inside to bed, G. I'll help you." Sam stood to help Gavin up but he refused.

"I want to speak with Nell. It's important that she knows I really appreciate her efforts and loyalty." Gavin's writing sprawled over the board, causing Sam to chuckle. "I think Hetty should have sent you to writing school, not driving school, G. You're writing is almost undecipherable."

Callen's expression was of protest. He tensed his jaw, frustrated. His ban on talking was going to be a challenge for him, although no noise would come out of his mouth anyway. He struggled with the inability to defend himself.

"I'll fetch Nell." Sam walked over to the rest of his team and told them about G's ban on talking.

Deeks looked over to their team leader and felt sorry for him. "That's going to be tough."

Nell worried when Sam asked her to see Callen. "It's okay, Nell. He knows what you've done for him. Relax." She nodded and tried to relax, but she found it impossible. She hesitated once she arrived on the porch.

Gavin smiled and urged for her to sit. He began writing on the blackboard, while she sat and waited. One thing about their team leader that always amazed her was his warmth. He was patient, understanding and kind. The only time he lacked the patience, was when someone's life was on the line, which was perfectly understandable. He handed the board over to her, allowing her the time to read what he had written.

"I understand my family's history has placed you in a difficult situation. I'm sorry for the grief it's caused you." Nell wiped the escaped tear that spilled onto the blackboard. "I really appreciate what you've done for my family and I shall always be in your debt."

"You are family, Callen. I mean Gavin. All of the team are family to me. All for one and one for all, remember Deeks' words?" Nell's voice quavered, as she grasped Callen's kindness towards her. "I'd do anything for any of you. I just never expected my uncle to be who he's turned out to be."

He placed his hand on her arm for comfort and gave her a smile. "Thank you." He mouthed. He yawned again which caught Sam's attention.

Okay, G, it's time for your sleep," Sam chuckled. He felt like he was Callen's father, not partner. This time Gavin allowed Sam to take him inside and up the stairs. He virtually collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. He dreamed of a different time, when his family were safe and his team came to visit on weekends. They had trail rides up onto the ridge and sleep outs up near the cabin with a campfire and stories of the past to enthral them.

"He's really washed out by his latest injury, isn't he?" Nell observed to Sam on his return.

"Yeah, he's struggling with it too. But at least he's home and has everyone around him to care for him." Sam looked over and saw Gibbs walk over to them. His face was unreadable, which meant the news wasn't good.

"Nell, may I have a word, alone?" She nodded and joined the team leader from the D.C. team on a walk into the fields. She remained silent, while she waited for Gibbs to talk.

Yellow butterflies and blue dragonflies fluttered around them, in search for summer flowers to pollenate. A bee buzzed by, heading home to the hive after his feast. More bees followed, and they both realised the queen bee with them in search for a new home. They arrived on a nearby tree and congregated around the queen, to keep her safe. The buzzing noise hummed over the peace they enjoyed a moment ago. They stepped away from the tree, careful not to disturb the bees. They understood the importance of the tiny insect to help plants and food to grow for survival. It always surprised Nell how such a tiny insect could be so vital for all of mankind. It had spurred her into sourcing organic produce at farmers' markets on weekends. Anything to help the bees.

"Have you met the newest member of my team, Ellie Bishop, yet?" Gibbs began.

"No, I haven't. But I've heard good things about her from McGee." She was curious as to where the topic of Ellie was leading.

"She's bright like you. She get's into her zone with her thinking and finds answers to solve crimes. Like you, she's managed to find suspects for the team, even when she worked at the DEA." Gibbs turned to face her. "Bishop found a list from your uncle's file the CIA has passed onto her. Names of people who he's distributed wine to, over the years from his cover business of a wine importer. Bishop has concluded that Barnaby has used the business to distribute more than wine."

Nell furrowed her brow. "What are you saying, Agent Gibbs?"

"That your uncle has been distributing intel throughout the country in his cause to end Callen's father and to cause problems for our government, internally. Everyone on this list is a suspect."

Nell shook her head. "Am I a suspect now too? My uncle has sent me bottles for my birthday and christmas ever since I moved to L.A. Are my brother and parents suspects too? What about my sisters, and other family members? Are we brushed with the same brush as my uncle now?"

"I'm sorry, Nell. We've had to do a background check on all of your family. Including you. It's not that we don't believe your intention of sacrificing your family for the team. Because we do. You've proved it more than most ever would. That's why we're having this conversation out here, now." He gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Ellie's found something regarding your father. Eric gave them the link for the cameras you've placed at your parent's house…"

"How? Did, he…" Her mind rummaged through all her actions. She was careful to remove her history each day. Damn you, Eric. She knew then he had placed a ghosting software on her computer.

"Don't blame Eric, Nell. He only did what Hetty instructed him to do. He was doing his job. This has been hard on him too." Gibbs saw the look of betrayal in her eyes.

She nodded. She knew the drill. It was all just a shock to find out that Eric had used her own link to research her father out. "But my dad has nothing to do with any of this. I would have known if he was?" Her uncertainty hung in her voice.

Gibbs watched her mind race through memories of her father. She shook her head as she went back throughout her life over moments with her father, that hadn't added up to her. The whisperings between her uncle and father whenever he visited, when she was little. They hadn't bothered to hide it from her because she was only five at the time. Now she realised the language they had whispered in was Russian. Her body shook as she realised her father had lied to her. Gibbs saw fear and disbelief in her eyes. He knitted his brow in concern over her emotional health with this case.

"I remember." She voice was barely above a whisper. "I was five, playing outside. Uncle Barnaby was visiting. He and dad were outside whispering, but at the time, it didn't make sense. But now I know what it is. They were talking in Russian." She wrapped her arms around herself for protection, as her mind tried to pick out the words she remembered. She knew Gibbs knew the language well, like Callen. If only she could remember something they said.

"Nell?" Gibbs was gentle with her. "It's okay if you don't remember what they talked about. You were young." He pulled her in for a hug. He knew if Abby had been there, that's exactly what she would have done. The young goth was rubbing off on him in a good way.

Nell stepped back. "Thank you, Agent Gibbs, for telling me this. So you think it may be my father that will come for Callen's father?"

"It's a possibility, Nell. You need to be prepared, just in case. The names you haven't been able to find, are old names. Bishop found old photos of two brothers. He showed her the photo on his cell.

Nell's eyes widen as reality struck her. "That's my Dad and Uncle Barnaby, when they were in their early twenties. No wonder why we couldn't find them."

"Having you here will help us, if your Dad does come here. You're Father's current image has been placed into kaleidoscope to help find him. He's not at home. He hasn't been there since your uncle left for L.A."

Nell nodded. She needed to clear her head from everything. Her father and uncle were Russian spies, living a lie in a foreign country. She felt dirty. A betrayer of her own country. The networks she had access too, the secrets Hetty had allowed her read into. She shuddered at the thought that if she had ever told her parents who she'd worked for, how her dad and uncle would have used her to betray her country. Her breathing became hagged. I can't breathe. She felt her throat constrict from the anxiety.

"Nell, look at me." Gibbs had her in his arms, his forehead rested on hers. "Deep breaths. Focus on your breathing. In, out. Slow, deep breaths. That's a good girl." After a few minutes, Nell felt free from the panic attack that had emanated through her body.

She nodded once she felt calm again. "I need to clear my head."

"Don't go too far, Nell." He respected her wish for some alone time. He headed back to the houses and found Leon and Hetty. "We need to talk."

The three of them sat out in the courtyard with ice tea which Suzanne had provided for them. "Bishop has found out something that effects a member of your team, Hetty."

Hetty nodded. "Miss Jones?" After the dealings with her uncle, she wasn't at all surprised.

"It appears her father is also involved." Hetty's eyes widened at the surprised. She was sure she had done a thorough check on Nell's family before she employed her.

Leon shook his head at the news. "You've told her?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yes. She's not taking this news well. She's just had a panic attack out in the field." He saw their worried expressions. "I've helped her through it. She just needs some time alone. "She's remembered something from when she was five. Barnaby was visiting and the brothers were whispering. To her at the time it appeared gibberish. She now knows it was Russian. Although she's tried to remember some of the words, she was young and the chances of any of it helping us now is slim. But it's proved to us they are Russian spies."

Hetty and Leon's mouths dropped open at the news. "The two remaining names Barnaby gave, Bishop found old photos of them. Nell's confirmed them to be her father and uncle when they were in their twenties. There is now doubt, that with Barnaby in custody, William Jones is our last remaining threat to Nathan Read."

"She needs to be removed from this case immediately. She's too close to this." Leon responded, still trying to figure out how the details of her family was hidden from the agency all of this time. Nell had been working for the agency for four years now.

"They believe she is an editor for a television network in Los Angeles." Hetty told Leon, in her defence.

"We need Nell here to help overcome William. I am hoping if he sees Nell here, he'll come to his senses and surrender," Gibbs stated. We need to keep this last piece of information between the three of us. It's imperative no one else knows about this. The team will lose their trust in her. She needs to do this. For her own sake." It was a huge ask for Nell to be placed in such a position. She was their first point of attack when William (if he manages to that is), find them at the ranch. The Reads had managed without a glitch to hide here for all of this time. Gibbs hoped they managed to find William soon and arrest him. The last of Nathan's threat to his life.

Leon and Hetty chattered amongst themselves before agreeing to Gibbs' plan. "I will let Nell lead on this one. But you and Sam take over if she fails," Leon stressed.

Gibbs nodded and he left to fill in Sam on what was to happen. He went over his tactic without giving up who the remaining suspect was to Sam. They'd found the remaining suspect, but he had disappeared from his home. It was the remaining name Barnaby had given them. He'd shown them the old photo Bishop had sent through to him. All had agreed to allow Nell to lead on this one, knowing how much it meant to her after what her uncle had done.


	14. Chapter 14

**Illusionist**

**By BH72**

_Disclaimer: All NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan and CBS. I am thankful to be able to borrow them for this story. All original characters and this story, are mine._

**Chapter 14**

_**Los Angeles**_

Eric rubbed his eyes from tiredness, he struggled to keep them awake after days of searching for the mercenaries looking for Nathan Read. Nate arrived five hours earlier for moral support. Hetty called him, knowing the Technical Operator would be struggling on his own and with the knowledge about Nell's father. She hoped the Operational Psychologist could not only provide the company, but an ear to talk his feelings over the situation with regards to Nell's uncle and father being Russian spies.

"You should take a break, Eric. I can keep watch for a while. Go for a sleep downstairs. I'll wake you if anything needs your attention. I also have the D.C. team to help me." Nate watched the blue-eyed blond yawn as he exited the room, his flip flops echoing behind him. Maybe one day we'll get you wearing jeans and boots. Nate smiled over the younger man's dress sense. He knew it annoyed Hetty over his style of fashion, however she put up with it, due to his talents in his field. There weren't many who could claim to breaking the internet.

_**Washington D.C.**_

Abby, McGee and Bishop rotated in turn to search for William Jones, aka Mikhail Verden. He vanished from his Cincinnati home after his brother, Barnaby Jones left for Los Angeles. It was most likely that it was Nell's father who'd killed Gibbs' friend, Jerry Singer. With Barnaby in custody and all of the names he had provided either arrested or killed by FBI and NCIS agents, they were hopeful Nell's father was working on his own.

"Found you!" Ellie Bishop's voice woke her colleagues from their much needed sleep. Her excitement of their suspect's appearance on camera echoed through the sliding door to Abby's office.

Abby and McGee ran in and stood bleary-eyed beside Ellie. "Where is he?"

Ellie looked closer at the camera. She knitted her brows close together with concern. "Helena. How did he know where to find them?"

"Perhaps Jerry told him where Gibbs flew his plane to before he killed him," McGee surmised.

"We've got to get in contact with Gibbs." Abby picked up the phone and dialled his burn phone.

"Gibbs, we've found him. He's in Helena. You've got to get them all out of there," Abby speedily told him.

"Slow down, Abs." Gibbs' fear for the Read family was evident in his blue eyes. Sam knew his team had found their remaining suspect. "Thanks, Abs." He disconnected the call and looked to Nathan Read. "We have company. The last suspect has been caught on camera in town. It's only a matter of time before he finds you on this ranch. We need to move you and your family out of here now."

"I'm not going anywhere," Nathan stated firmly resisting hiding from the threat. He was tired of it all. He wanted this over.

"Too many people's lives have been disrupted to keep you safe, Nathan - especially your son's. Take them up to the cabin on horseback. It will be hard for you to be found up there with only the family knowing of it's location." Gibbs looked to Amanda and her husband, Geoff. "I need you to get all the children together. Gavin and Alyssa will need to get out of here in a 4wd, seeing neither of them and their young children can ride up there. It's imperative to get everyone away from here ASAP. Only the agents are to remain here." He looked straight into Nathan's eyes. "That's an order." Gibbs was not allowing anyone to argue. "Now." Time was of the essence.

Sam looked over to Michelle who was already gathering kids girls and the Vance children, alongside Amanda's children and the twin boys. The older children could ride their horses up to the cabin easily enough, but the younger ones would have to go in the 4wd with Alyssa and Gavin. They would have to drive slow, with as little bumps as possible for Alyssa and Gavin. Amanda and Geoff helped Michelle take the older ones to the stable. Within fifteen minutes they were heading north into the mountains. Sam watched Alyssa holding Maddy firmly in her arms. The stress clearly evident in her eyes. Sam walked over to soothe her. "Is there a back way north to another town, where you can hide out until it's safe?" He doubted the 4wd would be able to make it to the cabin. It's access was fairly remote and only accessible by horseback.

"There is up to Lincoln," Alyssa admitted.

"Good. Take your family up there until you hear from me and only me. If for some reason I cannot call you, you wait until Michelle contacts you," Alyssa nodded. "Don't let Gavin do anything he shouldn't. I'm sending Granger with you to help protect you." Although Owen Granger was still recovering from his gun shot in the shoulder, he could still aim straight with his left hand. It was part of their training to ensure they could defend themselves, even after losing the use of the hand they usually fired with.

Alyssa nodded. "Gavin and Nathan have trained me, Sam. I may be pregnant, but I can still shoot."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, Alyssa." Gavin stood at the top of the stairs looking at his partner. He watched him talking with his wife and he knew danger was lurking. He didn't want to be sent away, he wanted to stay and fight, but Gibbs had been firm on his order. He also knew Alyssa would only worry more about him. He was also under direct instructions from the doctor to rest. But now his urge to protect his family overwhelmed him.

"Come on, G. Get in the car with your family. They need you." Sam had seen the hesitation in his partner's eyes and he knew what he was thinking. He'd hope by saying that they needed him, it might help persuade him that it was his job, not the fact that he was being sent away like the rest of them. He helped him down the steps and walked with him over to the car, watching him climb into the second row with Maddy. The twins sat in their seats in the rear, thinking they were going on a family trip with Mr Granger. Alyssa started the ignition and headed the back way out of the property, heading north to Lincoln.

Suzanne had to drag Nathan to their horses to follow the others up to the cabin. "Nathan Read, you are not needed here. Your family needs you safe. Let the agents do their job and let's go."

Nathan conceded, Gibbs had already ordered him out of there. All hired hands had been told to go home or, for those who lived on the ranch, to head up to the cabin. It was too dangerous to let them stay.

The ranch became a ghost town, with only seven federal agents, including Hetty and Vance, left at the houses. It wouldn't take long for Nell's father to ask around town for Nathan Read, no matter what spelling and birth date he had. The name would lead him to Black Mountain Ranch soon enough.

"We need to make it look like we're working here, people. Don't let him think we're agents." He looked to Hetty and Vance and saw how they agreed with his plan. But it was important for Nell to remain out of sight. She was to stay inside Gavin and Alyssa's house, upstairs on lookout. When she saw her father arrive, only then would she show herself and hopefully talk him into surrendering.

_**Lincoln**_

Alyssa pulled up outside a motel in Lincoln and walked into reception to book two rooms. She was unsure how long they would need to be in town, she asked if they could pay for one night and see about the following night in the morning. The lady in reception was kind and accepted the uncertainty of the length of their stay without any prying questions. She returned to the car and drove it outside rooms nine and ten. The men took the bags that had been packed in a hurry into the rooms, as the boys ran inside, jumping on all the beds to check them out. Alyssa brought Maddy inside the cool room from the sun's heat as it beat down on them outside. She dropped the keys onto the table and collapsed into a chair. Gavin appeared to be distracted by the boys which she appreciated. They were excited, but they needed to calm down, she and Gavin needed to rest. Gavin may be out of hospital, but he was still struggling to keep awake for long. She had peered into the rear vision mirror on the journey to Lincoln and noticed he'd fallen asleep again. She knew this situation frustrated her husband. He'd spent most of his life preparing for this day, only to be unable to protect due to the head wound he'd suffered earlier in the week. She watched him turn the television onto a children's channel and left them be. The boys only ever watched t.v. when it was the middle of winter when it was too cold to go outside. The rest of the year, the boys preferred being outside. It was strange to see them inside on such a beautiful summer's day. But the situation they found themselves in was far from normal.

Alyssa laid down on the bed and drifted off to sleep. Maddy's cry caught her attention, bringing her back to reality. She furrowed her brow when she noticed Gavin was missing from the room. She picked Maddy up off the floor, wiping her tears. She peered into the bathroom but it was empty. She knocked on the adjoining room's door to see if he was with Owen. When Owen opened the door he shook his head as he squinted. The bright sunshine outside was in clear contrast to the darkened motel room, where he had spent the past hour sleeping. Panic arose in Alyssa's body of where Gavin had disappeared to. As she turned, she noticed their 4wd was missing. Damn you, Gavin. She picked up her cell and dialled his number.

"Hi, you've reached Gavin, leave a message and I'll get back to you soon." Tears welled up in Alyssa's eyes as her emotions took over. Owen brought her to a chair for her to sit down on.

"He's gone." She should have known he'd go back. She berated herself in believing he'd listen to everyone this time and stay away.

"It's in his blood, Alyssa. He's too much like his mother. Clara was always the protector." Owen's words did nothing to appease Alyssa, although she knew that was what Gavin was like.

She typed a message to Sam in hope he'd see it before it was too late. "Gavin's left us. Not sure when he left, just woke up. He's taken the car."

Sam looked at his cell, surprised to see a message on there. He scrunched up his lips annoyed with his partner. I'm gonna kick that skinny arse of yours, G. Alyssa needs you, damn it. He quickly sent her one back. "All okay here at the moment, don't worry. Not seen Gavin yet, but will keep a look out."

Alyssa couldn't help the tears that fell down her face. "He's not even suppose to drive." He was such a stubborn man.

"This is Gavin we're talking about here. He's always been stubborn, Alyssa. I know he's different when he's home with you, but it's that stubbornness and willingness to protect his family, that drives him to leave you safe back here, while he's off to L.A. playing the hero." Owen wondered why he found himself defending Gavin, when he wanted to knock some sense into the younger man.

The sound of a car pulling up outside caught their attention. Alyssa sighed with relief when she saw Gavin return with food. But her emotions got the better of her. "Where the hell have you been, Gav? Disappearing without a word at a time like this?"

Gavin looked between Alyssa and Granger, unsure on how to deal with a very emotional wife. He didn't want to cause a scene, but with him not being able to talk it made it difficult to defend himself. He held up the brown paper bags of groceries he'd bought from the local supermarket, in hope the gesture of food would appease her.

Tears fell freely down her face, over the relief that he hadn't gone back to the ranch to defend the family and for feeling so stupid she hadn't trusted him. Gavin placed the bag back down onto the seat of the car and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her on the crown of her headto soothe her. He continued to hold her until he felt her calm down. He worried over her emotional state and the effects on their babies. Sam had been right, he realised. He and the doctor had stressed to him the importance to put Alyssa and their babies first. If she reacted like this just from him driving up the road for food, what would she have been like if he had driven back to the ranch to face the last threat of his father's? He wished he could soothe her with words of comfort, but he was banned from trying, although he knew nothing would come out. He hoped him being there for her, helped.

Gavin set the food on the counter and started preparing food for Maddy and the boys. They boys had complained about being hungry which is why he had gone out for food. He hadn't wanted to bother Alyssa, knowing how much she needed the rest. What he hadn't counted on was her waking up and worrying over him. He hoped he would have been back before she woke up.

He picked up the plates, catching the boys attention by directing the food under their noses. Ethan and Cooper followed their dad up to the table and sat down. "Yum! Spaghetti on toast." Both boys smiled at their dad before diving in. It was a simple meal, but with a small fridge in their motel room, he didn't have much choice on what he could buy.

"Spagi," Maddy cried. Gavin smiled at his daughter. He walked back over to the kitchenette and grabbed a bowl for her. Alyssa picked her up and placed her on her lap. Feeding her was going to be more of a challenge without a high chair.

"Go easy, Maddy. Let Daddy help you." Alyssa told her, as she held onto the almost one year old. She hoped this threat would be over soon, so they could prepare for Maddy's first birthday, in two weeks time. This time she knew Gavin would be home for it. There were many important family celebrations that had happened over the years in which Gavin had missed or almost missed. She never knew if he would be there in time.

Gavin lifted the spoon up to their daughter's mouth. He opened his mouth to instruct her to follow, but she wanted to do it herself. He shrugged as he saw the determination in her face to feed herself. He smiled at Alyssa, before searching for a wash cloth, ready to clean her up. Both boys managed to gulp their food down in record time, evidence of how hungry they were. "We're still hungry."

Gavin looked into the bag and found some Goodland apples. He cut them up into eighths and divided them between the boys and Maddy. He smiled as he watched them crunch away on the white fleshed apple, such a contrast to it's partial red exterior. He had such fond memories over the years in eating them as they ripened on the tree between his and Amanda's house. It was more protected there from the elements, and had survived over the years. A McIntosh stood beside it and it's fruit would begin to ripen next month. The boys loved the fruit and now they were old enough to climb the apple trees, he had seen them helping themselves to some recently. He continued to smile, knowing their kids would never have to worry about any threats or losing both parents. After his team, Gibbs and Vance have eliminated this last threat, they could move on to the next phase of their lives in peace. He had been looking forward to this moment for a long time, although he was starting to have mixed feelings about it. He loved his team like a family and he felt bad on what was going to happen once it was safe for his family. He'd had conversations with Gibbs over the years about this day, and his old friend had told him to grab it.

"Life is too short, Gav. Your kids will be grown soon enough and you'll wonder why you didn't retire when you had the chance to. Don't you think you deserve all of this?" Gibbs' words had sunk deep into his heart. He'd pondered on his words ever since. Yes I do deserve this. He'd waited for it, for so long.

_**Helena**_

William Jones looked at the map spread out on the passenger seat. It had been easier than he'd thought. For over forty years, his brother had tried to find Nathan Rede, the man who had alluded their own people, and aided people to escape East Germany and Russia. Barnaby had been furious over Nathan becoming a KGB Major, and he was determined to ensure the American never succeeded in his operation. What he hadn't expected was for Clara Callen's alias to bump into Nathan Rede's alias, while undercover in Romania and then Russia. His brother had become obsessed in destroying the American's life. But it all went wrong when the Romanian crime family, the Comescus, killed Clara. The only woman his brother had ever loved. It pained him when Clara's son came to work at Langley. However, he left the boy be when he realised he had no memory of his family or even know his name. It amazed him that after all this time, Barnaby had failed in finding Nathan Rede to kill him, once and for all. He should have left it to me to find him. This could have been solved a long time ago.

He was always cleaning up after his older brother, even as children. It had been easy for William. He'd set the trap with the Director of NCIS, through the SecNav and he wasn't disappointed. Sarah Porter was weak as far as William Jones was concerned. A weak link, afraid of any bad reports over her people. All he had to do was send intel her way about two of her people. Names he'd been given from Barnaby, who had been close to Nathan Rede and Clara Callen. What intrigued him more though, was the fact that he'd heard G. Callen, Nathan and Clara's son also worked for NCIS. Barnaby had revealed that information seven years earlier after the boy had left the CIA. Not that G. Callen was a boy, now that he was in his forties. But to him and Barnaby, he'd always be Nathan and Clara's boy.

William smiled as he placed his sunglasses over his eyes and started the engine. Black Mountain Ranch was twenty minutes north east of the city. The sun shone brightly high in the sky, as midday approached. The sun warmed his skin, as he turn onto highway 15, then left onto the 279. The roads were deserted of other motorists, which suited William fine. Lush green farmland with rocky mountains in the background took William's breath away over it's beauty. It was the perfect place to hide. He mulled over what he was going to do when he arrived at the ranch. He could pretend he was interested in a horse trail ride, in hope of meeting Nathan Rede in person. Plan B would require more force. Being alone on this mission meant he'd prefer to do this quietly. He wasn't sure how many people he'd find out at the ranch. If he could resolve this one on one, he'd be most satisfied. Wait until Barnaby hears what I've done. His smile broadened as he turned up a long driveway.

_**Black Mountain Ranch**_

Sam looked at his watch. It had been half an hour since Alyssa had frantically texted him, but there was still no sign of his partner. He heard a car pull up the drive, but stop lower down. He turned his head slightly, expecting it to be his partner, but an unfamiliar car sat with it's engine running. His cell vibrated. He quickly looked at it and sighed with relief. "Gavin had gone to the grocers. Sorry to have panicked."

"Glad he's safe's okay." Sam switched his cell off, as his senses heightened. He looked over to Gibbs and Vance as they pottered around the engine of an old truck in one of the barns. They nodded back, aware of the car that had stopped in the driveway. He turned to the stables, Deeks and Kensi also nodded, before looking towards Hetty, kneeling down in the garden. All were in position, waiting, for what felt like a lifetime. But it had in fact been two hours since Abby's call. Nell must have been on edge stuck inside, when he knew she loved being outdoors. He'd seen it in her eyes when she patted the horse earlier. She was comfortable here, as if it was where she belonged, rather than being cooped up inside some building in Los Angeles.

So beautiful, William mused. Nell would love it here. Thinking about his daughter made him stop the car. He furrowed his brow as he thought over the apple of his eye. He'd given her anything she had wished, growing up. She was bright and had the most beautiful large hazel eyes like her mother. Nell had been easy to please, all she had asked for was a laptop and horse riding lessons. Anything else didn't appear to interest her. He saw some cattle grazing in the field and wondered what life would have been like, if he and his wife had brought a ranch, in a place like this instead of settling in the city. Quieter. Slower. Nell would have never left for Los Angeles. He missed his daughter, who always appeared to be too busy working, than visit these days. He wanted her married with children of her own, before he became too old to enjoy them. He shook the thoughts clear from the forefront of his mind. He needed to focus on the job at hand. He pressed down on the accelerator and continued the drive through the larch trees, towards three large wooden houses, painted white.

Sam watched the car continue up to Gavin and Alyssa's house, before it came to a complete stop. Hetty continued her movement of weeding, although the garden was well tended by it's real owners. All agents knew, whether they looked like they did or not, of the visitor to the ranch. They had been told to leave it to Nell, that she would test the waters, and hope she might be able to persuade the threat to surrender peaceably. But that didn't stop Sam from worrying about Nell. He knew she could hold her own, but they were there to back her up just the same. Like he had promised Eric, who he knew would be having kittens if he knew the plan.

The houses, William noted stood out from the green pastures that surrounded them, although shaded by Ponderosa and Douglas Fir trees. Stables, barns and work cottages stood towards the rear of the cluster of houses and well tended gardens. His smile returned as he saw some people working out at the stables and barn. Two men were working on an old truck in a barn, a woman and man cleaning the stables, whilst a rather large well built man busied himself fixing a fence near the houses. He looked for more life, other than the five workers, he couldn't see any signs of life. Then he noticed a small figure, a woman or child, he supposed; knelt down in a garden by one of the houses, hidden underneath a large straw hat that looked too big for her. He stepped out of the car and as he turned to close the door, he heard footsteps on the front porch behind him. He turned and was surprised to see his own daughter leaning against the post.

"Nell?" He took his sunglasses off his eyes to take another look. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She remained in a relaxed pose, although her government issued SIG sat snug in the waistband of her jeans. Her heart pounded heavily, as she fought hard to hide her emotions. She had gone over all the variables of how this will play out, knowing it all depended on her, on how she handled her father.

"I was just thinking of you when I saw the pastures and stables. That you would love it here." William took two steps closer to her, distracted by her being there.

"I do love it here, Dad." How she managed to keep her voice steady and relaxed, she was unsure of. Maybe all that training with Hetty and Callen had paid off. Callen. Her team leader and friend. The man who she admired and respected. What a far cry he was from the man she had admired and loved all of her life. Her father. Any ounce of respect for the man before her vanished, the moment Agent Gibbs told her who he really was. A Russian spy. The last threat of the Read family. People who had done their dues for this country, far more than what she could say for her father. She furrowed her brow while thinking about her father. She could lead herself to believe he was force to do it for his country, but they all knew this was a personal vendetta against Nathan and his family.

Sam furrowed his brow, confused. The man appeared to know Nell. What the hell is going on here? He continued to listen in, while be looked like he was busy repairing the fence. Dad? Sam's whole body tensed, when Nell called the man dad. What was Gibbs thinking when he came up with this plan? He looked to Hetty, who appeared non the wiser, but he knew she could hear every word. That was the reason for his and Hetty's positions. They were Nell's first point of back up. Deeks and Kensi her second, Gibbs and Vance her third.

"Where's Mom?" Nell continued to distract her father for as long as she could, in hope he'd come closer to her and not towards the others. She needed to disarm him on her terms. The last thing she wanted was one of the others harming him, although she knew that if he didn't surrender, the likelihood was high.

William Jones took another few steps, but stopped, wavering, as his mind scrambled over why his daughter stood on the porch of the house, where his target was supposed to be living. "Your mother is back home, busy taking care of your grandpa. She misses you, sweetheart. We all do. Why don't you come home very often? You tell us you're busy with work, yet you're here out in the middle of Montana?"

Nell knew this was going to be hard. She had inherited her brains from her father, she shouldn't have been surprised over his own questioning. As far as her parents were concerned, she was an editor to a Television Producer. She was pleased now about the lie in place. She could use it to her advantage in this current situation. "I'm out here working, funnily enough," her smile returned, melting her father's heart. "My boss wanted to do a documentary on ranch life in Montana, of all places. So here I am."

"Where is your boss?" William looked around at the people busy working.

"He's over by the old truck, helping the ranch owner." She pointed to Vance as her boss, which was in fact the truth.

William nodded pleased with the information his daughter had provided. This might be easier than I had anticipated. My daughter can introduce me to Nathan Rede herself and when I get a chance, I will end him. But he needed to be smart, not to arouse suspicion by Nell or her boss. "I would like very much to meet your boss, Nell. It's been four years and I've not met the man who keeps you away from us so much."

To the ignorant, the conversation sounded like any greeting between a father and daughter, although Nell hadn't made any steps towards her father to greet him with a hug, and William was hesitating on what to do. "I'm sure he'd like to meet you too, Dad." William turned to head in Vance and Gibbs' direction, thinking Gibbs was Nathan Rede. It was part of the plan, if Nell couldn't persuade him to stay by the house. But Nell refused to allow herself to fail in her goal of doing it on her own terms.

"They're busy at the moment. Why don't we wait here on the porch, while they finish what they're doing?" Nell stepped back towards the door. "I'll bring out some ice tea."

"That'll be good, thanks." He took her bait and climbed the steps up onto the porch, choosing the chair closest to him to sit in. I can wait. He looked out over the pastures and mountains in the background. It really is beautiful here.

Within a minute, Nell had returned with a pitcher of ice tea and two glasses. She placed them on the table between the chairs and poured. "You look tired, Dad. Is everything okay?" She sat down and sipped her ice tea, as if they were back in Cincinnati, waiting on her mom to join them at any moment.

"It's a warm day, but this will refresh me in no time, thanks, sweetheart." William savoured the beverage, as the liquid replenished his thirst.

"Why are you here, Dad?" Nell looked out over the cattle grazing on the lush green grass and knew Callen would be staying here forever once her father was arrested. It was a bittersweet moment for the young woman. Losing her dad and a good friend all at once. Yet she knew Callen deserved a quieter life, than the one he'd had growing up in Foster Care and on his own in L.A. Here he had a beautiful wife and children, with another two in five months time. They needed life to be secure, not a threat. They had hidden themselves out in this picturesque part of the country for a very long time, safe from Nathan and Clara's enemies. But now that had changed. Her father had found them. Anger rippled through her veins at what her father was there to do. To kill Callen's father.

"I was looking for somewhere to think and go horse riding. I think I've found the perfect place." He smiled, like he had done when she had pleased him as a child. But the smile unnerved her. "It brought me to you."

"Dad." Nell angled herself around to face him. "Why are you really here?" Her hand twitched on her lap, ready to go for her SIG at a moment's hint that he'd hurt her.

William gave her a nervous laugh. "I told you, sweetheart."

"Have you been following me?" Nell questioned him, as if she was still oblivious to his appearance at the ranch.

William shook his head. "No, meeting you was coincidence."

"You're lying to me, Dad." Nell's patience began to waver. Her foot started to tap from nerves.

William watched his daughter and became wary of all of her questions. "I am not lying, Nell. Why are you questioning me? I am your father. Why would I lie to you?"

Nell sat back into the chair and shook her head. "I can't do this." Her words were heard by her back up. Gibbs, Hetty and Vance had given her the opportunity to take the lead, but they knew this was going to be tough on the young woman. It was her coded message to them that she couldn't arrest her father on her own. She needed help.

"Can't do what?" William furrowed his brow.

"I know," Nell told him. "I know who you really are."

Her words slammed into his heart, as if she was ripping it out of his chest with her hands. "What do you mean?" Fear that his daughter had somehow discovered his real identity grew within his gut.

"You know what I mean." She allowed her grief to show in her hazel eyes. "I know why you're here. Please, Dad, don't do it." Her eyes pleaded with her father, it was her last ditch before her back up took over.

William's hands tightened on the armrests of the chair. "I don't know what you're talking about, Nell?"

"No?" Nell shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I really thought you wouldn't lie to me. Doesn't being your daughter amount to anything?"

William grabbed her hand and held it tight in his. "Of course it does, Nell. You're my beautiful princess. But I cannot tell you what it is, that you want me to say." He shook his head.

"Please, Daddy. I need to hear it from you." She bit on her lower lip as her emotions washed over her.

William stood up, not knowing what to do next. He looked around but he couldn't see anyone paying them any attention. "What do you want to hear from me, Nell? That I am not who you think I am?"

"That's a start." Nell stood also, needing to hold her ground with him. "What's your real name?" Gibbs had told her, but she needed to hear it from him.

"Don't do this, please." William's body began to shake. Anger emerged through him as he grabbed his daughter. "You need to stop all these questions."

Nell's eyes widened. In all of her thirty years of life, she had never seen her father that angry, nor had he gripped her so hard before. "Dad, you're scaring me."

William let her go, but as he turned, he face three guns pointing at him. Gibbs, Vance and Sam all stood in front of him at the bottom of the steps, ready to fire if he hurt Nell again.

"Federal agents." Gibbs' jaw tensed as he spoke. His heart went out to Nell, but the first thing he needed to do was to protect Nell and the Read family. "William Jones. You are under arrest for the murder of Jerry Singer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in the court of law." He raised his arms and knew he had failed. He turned to his daughter and saw disappointment in her eyes.

"Who told you?" William needed to know who it was, who had told his daughter about his real identity.

"I did," Gibbs admitted. "Thanks to your brother who gave us your real identities two days ago in Los Angeles. You can join your brother in jail, for the rest of your life."

"What? He's lying." Kensi ran over and hugged Nell as Gibbs and Vance left the porch with her father in cuffs. Vance was on the phone to the FBI for their assistance in transporting their suspect to Los Angeles for questioning, before being sentenced. He fought his bonds, as his head was pushed down inside the car he had come in. But this time, he sat in the rear seat, while they waited for the FBI.

William couldn't believe the agents had used his daughter to lure him. They knew he was coming. Anger continued to pump through his body over the debacle. There is no way Barnaby talked. No way. He refused to see that his brother had talked. But not directly. The final two names his brother had given, he'd thought would keep the agents looking forever for. He hadn't anticipated on Ellie Bishop discovering the link or the old photos of himself and that of his brother, nor for Nell to be a federal agent herself and placing the pieces together. The dots had been connected and they had the last two enemies of Nathan Read.

"I can't believe he lied to me." Nell shook in Kensi's arms as she collapsed from the ordeal.

"Sit down, Nell." Kensi spoke softly with her friend, her heart going out to her with all that she had endured. Hetty joined them and poured more tea for her protégé.

"You did well, my dear." Hetty spoke words of encouragement to her. "What you faced was not easy. But you wanted to do it anyway."

"You knew it was going to be Nell's father?" Kensi asked Hetty and Nell, surprised by the revelation.

"The new analyst on Gibbs' team made the connection. We found out before he arrived that it was indeed William Jones," Hetty admitted. "Gibbs told Miss Jones and she asked to lead in hope for his surrender." She turned to the younger woman. "You are brave for doing it, my dear Nell." She leaned over and hugged her.

"Thanks, Hetty." Nell wiped her tears from her face. She looked over to the car where her father sat. Her father still had no idea she was a federal agent. She almost admitted it to him in hope he would surrender, but then he'd gotten angry and took her by surprise. "I've never seen him angry, ever."

Hetty pulled out an old lace handkerchief. "Here, use this." Nell took the handkerchief and looked at the artwork on it. Inscribed were some initials. E.T. Nell followed the embroidery with her hands and wondered whose handkerchief it had once been.

"It was given to me by Elizabeth Taylor, when I visited her house out at Palm Springs many years ago." She smiled at the memory. "Frank was being difficult to say the least and she had been kind to me at the time. The opportunity to return it to her never arose."

Nell and Kensi gave each other looks of shock over this news. Kensi and the guys had heard her speak of Frank Sinatra and George Hamilton from time to time, but this was more than any of them had heard the old spy admit to an affair with either leading man. Of course there were the old behind the stage photos that graced the borders of her office. Hetty was a mystery to them indeed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Illusionist**

**By BH72**

_Disclaimer: All NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan and CBS. I am thankful to be able to borrow them for this story. All original characters and this story, are mine._

**Chapter 15**

"Scars have the strange power to remind us that our past is real." ― Cormac McCarthy

_**Lincoln**_

Alyssa's cell beeped indicating a text had come through. Gavin finally managed to persuade her to go back to sleep, after the stress of the day. He picked up her cell and saw that it was a message from Sam.

"Threat has surrendered. FBI have taken him into custody. Clear to come home."

"Thanks, Sam. For all you've done for my family. We'll head home once Aly and the kids have woken from their sleep. Gav." He smiled at what he had written to his partner. Life was finally returning to normal. He'd waited so long for this moment. He wanted to shout a whoop out into the town for all to hear, if only that was possible. A huge grin spread over his face. _Honey, I'm home._ He laid beside his wife of almost five years and watched her sleep. He could hardly believe the time had come. He wanted to laugh, but was under strict orders not to. This was going to be a challenge of a different kind. He was truly happy, the happiest he'd been, ever. He fell back to sleep, dreaming of sunny summer days lazing in the meadow by the river, on a picnic rug with Aly and their kids. _Mama, I've done it. I've kept the family safe. But I couldn't do it on my own though, mama. My team helped me. You'd like Sam, Kensi, Deeks, Nell and Eric. Hetty's done everything she promised too. We've not let you down. She runs a tight ship. Everything she's done, was to help me, even when I didn't realise it. The people she brought into our team, was to make sure I wasn't alone. She's done it all for you. Jethro came with the Director and they all helped keep us safe. Even Granger turned out nice. I can go home for good now. I miss you. _Gavin placed his hands on his wife's swelling belly, as he moved in closer to her and wrapped his body around hers from behind. She smelt so good. He always associated the smell of vanilla with her. It gave him peace even when he wasn't home, he had a bottle of her perfume at his Los Angeles' house to remind him of her.

_**Black Mountain Ranch**_

Michelle led the single file of riders back down from the cabin. The hour trek made her knees ache but it had been a necessity. She smiled as the older children urged their horses into a gallop on the remaining distance through the meadow.

"Your kids did good on the horses." Amanda came up beside the former CIA agent, impressed by the Hanna children's enthusiasm for horse riding.

"Yes they did. She replied proudly. "They've had some lessons." Michelle waved as she saw Sam's large figure heading towards them. "Hey you." Michelle climbed down from the chestnut horse she had ridden. She jumped into his arms and breathed him in, relieved he was okay.

Sam wrapped his arms around his wife, thankful the situation had been contained to a minimal fuss, although he knew the damage on his young colleague was going to last for a lifetime. He thought over his own parents and wondered how he would react if he found out one of them was a spy for another country. He breathed her in and shook the thought from his mind, as he enjoyed the moment with his family. Their kids joined them and wrapped their arms around them, pleased to be reunited. "Hey!" He pulled away and smiled at his family. "How was the horse riding?" He laughed as he saw his daughter's face brighten.

"It was awesome, daddy." Kamran admitted. "Mr Read and Mr Stevenson found coyote tracks too."

Sam raised his brows surprised over her story. "Wow, even I haven't seen them before. That is cool."

Michelle laughed, pleased to have the threat behind them. "Now can we enjoy our time together here?" She looked to her husband who hadn't stopped working since news had come through about Barnaby Jones. She shook the thoughts away, glad she hadn't had dealings with the man herself. If she had, her alias Quinn would have been burned years ago and she wouldn't be here alive today.

"Great idea," Sam agreed, leading the chestnut back to the stable. "But you do know that it still means I'll be working." He saw her brow furrow in annoyance. "On the ranch that is."

Her smile returned, as she smacked him lightly on his derrière.

Nathan thanked the agents for their efforts in keeping them all safe. The details had been kept from him, but from what he saw, Nell had played a huge part in it all. She may be considered young by her colleagues, but he knew she had the guts and brains to be successful in her chosen career. He saw a lot of Clara in her and he smiled, sitting down on the porch beside her. "I hear you're eager to get free on one of our beauties?" He spoke of her love for horses which he had witnessed earlier in the day. "I'm sure there's still a horse that's not tired out from the trip up into the mountain that would love a run."

"Thank you." He observed her quietness as she remained with her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Nathan knew she had something on her mind, but of course he had no idea what it was. His thoughts over the matter were disrupted when Alyssa honked her horn, pulling up by the house. Smiles spread across their faces as their family were safely re-united.

Gavin watched Nell's behaviour from the inside of the vehicle. He knew about her uncle, but he wondered what was on her mind and keeping her there in that position. He climbed out holding Maddy, as the boys ran past them towards their tree house. Apparently sick of being indoors for now. He handed Maddy over to Alyssa before he climbed the steps and replaced his father in the other chair. The blackboard remained leaning up beside the house with the chalk on the deck. He picked it up and drew a picture. It was of a sad face and question mark. Nell curled up even more as she shifted in her chair. She continued to avoid his piercing blue eyes, but knew she couldn't hold out for too long. He was a patience and kind man. She wiped the tear that escaped with the handkerchief Hetty had given her earlier. She sniffed before facing him.

"He lied to me," Nell began, her voice quivering. "All of my life, he pretended to be someone else, right up until he sat in that chair and denied he was here to kill your dad."

Gavin furrowed his brow in confusion. He rubbed the picture from the blackboard and scribbled something down. "Who are you talking about?" He knew about her uncle, but he had been arrested back in Los Angeles.

Nell realised at that moment that Callen had no idea that the last threat had been her dad. "My dad." Her words hung in the air, as a shock expression replaced the concerned one he'd had just a moment earlier.

He rubbed out his last words and wrote some more. "Your dad was working with his brother?" He had never met or seen pictures of Nell's family, but he knew she had been close to them.

"The two remaining names my uncle gave us were their real identities. Apparently he thought he could distract us with finding people who hadn't existed for over forty years, while my dad came here to kill your dad." Her voice continued to quaver from the emotion. She turned and looked him straight in the eyes. "He denied it to me right to the end, who he was and why he was here. They're both Russian spies living a lie in this country, fooling everyone around them including their family. Mom has no idea of any of this," she paused as she tried to muster courage to continue, "how am I going to tell her and Harry?" She stood up ready to bolt like a free spirited mare.

Gavin stood beside her and pulled her in for a hug. He held her tight, hoping he could pass on his own strength to her. It broke him to see her like this. He loved to see her face shine brightly when she was happy, or her determined look when she challenge him, when they discussed variables of a plan for an operation. But he hated to see her like this. Not their Nell, his little sister, as he had so fondly called her one evening while helping her with her agent skills.

Nell hung on just as tight to her team leader and friend. He had shown her nothing but kindness since her arrival on the team. She had heard how sure of himself he was when it came to the job, and his experience in the field supported him well. Even when she challenged him, he listened and defended his thoughts respectfully. But after discovering her father was involved as well as her uncle, she was sure he would look at her differently. Which is why she stood crying on his blue plaid shirt. He was killing her softly with his kindness.

Gavin slowly pulled back and picked up the board. His frustration over not being able to talk was evident in the way he scribbled with the chalk. He turned the board around and made her read every bit of what he'd written.

"Everything we endure in our lives makes us who we are. The love and the betrayal of those we encounter, whether they are loved ones or people passing by in our lives. What we do with these experiences eventually defines us as human beings. The love builds us up. The scars are the evidence that we have endured tough times and survived. They also prove that the life we have lived is real."

Tears streamed down her face freely from his words. She had picked up from the beginning that he was as intelligent as she was, but he hid it well. His life experiences had been tough but he had survived. It was his way of telling her that she would too.

"Thank you." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Gavin let her leave, watching her every step as she joined Kensi and Deeks at the stables to saddle up a horse for her. He was pleased she had chosen Jasper and he waved from the porch as she kicked the horse's sides to run like the wind.

"She tell you then?" Gavin turned and saw Gibbs standing beside him on the porch. Alyssa had headed off with Amanda and Suzanne to celebrate the safe return to family life.

Gavin nodded. Pain for Nell still visible in his eyes.

"She did good." Gibbs went on to divulge the details of what went down. "She wanted to do it her way, and although she said she couldn't do it, she did do it and she did it well. William Jones was taken by FBI agents an hour ago, thinking we'd persuaded his daughter to stop him from his plan. He still has no idea he was found out because of his daughter." Gibbs saw the puzzled expression on Gavin's face. "Bishop had discovered the list form Barnaby's wine import company that was really a facade on sending out government secrets to fellow Russians spies. Everyone on that list has now been arrested, except for Nell and her brother, who only ever received wine for their birthdays and Christmas from their uncle. Her father was the last of them, Gav. She saw it through to the end for you. You've earned an extremely loyal team there." Gibbs was proud of the man Gavin had become as an agent and as a husband and father. "Remember my advice, Gav. Your kids won't be little for long. You've got your chance now to resign and have the life you were meant to have."

Gavin nodded. He wrote again on the board. His hand was aching from all the writing he was doing. He couldn't wait till next week to get the all clear from the doctor. He hoped his nerve had healed so he could talk. It was killing him. "She's one brave girl. It's going to be hard on her for a long time to come." He understood her pain. "But she will survive."

"That she will." They both watched Nell ride through the fields and down to the river. It was the perfect choice for her to head after the day she'd had.

The sun sunk behind the mountain at the rear of the property, bringing an eerie glow over the houses. The horses and cattle had been tended to, now it was time for the family and their new found friends to feast on a job well done. Nell joined them and she remained between Kensi and Deeks for added comfort.

Vance sat with his kids, proud of how they did that day. They had gone off on horseback without a fuss. He turned to his son, amazed he could ride. "When did you learn to ride?" Jared smiled over to Tyler and Wyatt, who had taught him and had become good friends with. Leon picked up that Amanda and Geoff's boys had worked with Jared and thanked them. He looked around the table which was stretching at the seams. The younger children had been placed at another table under the wisteria with so many guests on the ranch. He felt the bitterness of Jackie's death was beginning to numb, and for the first time in eighteen months, he felt hope for a positive future for the three of them.

Hetty reached over her plate for some more fish the boys had caught in the river earlier that day. Her sleeves pulled up, revealing her Romani wheel tattoo. Gavin froze as he saw it out of the corner of his eye. Dread overcame him for fear that all was not safe. But he couldn't understand why she, after all she had done to keep him safe, would ever betray him and his family? He instantly lost his appetite, but remained firmly in his seat. Alyssa looked over at him worried, and soon Sam and Michelle picked up on the changed ambience around Gavin. They knew something was up. They looked around them, to see danger lurking around, but night had fallen, diminishing their view to only the houses where the lights were on.

When Nell saw the expressions on Alyssa, Sam and Michelle's faces, she quickly turned her attention to Callen. His jaw tensed and his hands fisted together. She creased her brow as she followed his look to Hetty. She saw the edges of what she knew to be a Romani wheel tattoo, she accidentally discovered when she was given permission by Vance to look into her file a few years ago. Nell knew Callen had seen it and that it worried him. Anyone with that particular tattoo would bring out this kind of reaction from him, after a man with one had given him a tin soldier just before his mother was killed. To him it meant danger. She stood and walked around the table and whispered into his ear. "You need to talk to her. Sitting here in fear saying nothing isn't going to sort this out."

Gavin looked up to Nell with a quizzical expression on his face. He looked over to Hetty who appeared to be oblivious to it all. He stood up from his chair and walked back to the house in search for his weapon. The false sense of security he felt earlier had disappeared. Nell watched on in frustration over Gavin walking off. She bit onto her lower lip wondering what to do. Leon saw her look and caught her attention. She stood behind those who sat alongside Hetty, she felt safe to indicate the tattoo on her arm and point to Hetty. He nodded when he realised what was going on. He nodded to her before she walked over to their Operations Managers. "Hetty, may I have a word please?" She stood back to allow Hetty room to get clear of the table.

"What is it, Miss Jones?" Hetty looked expectantly at the young woman.

"It's," she nibbled on her lower lip, "Cal..Gavin has seen your um.." Nell pointed to her arm. "I think you need to talk to him."

Hetty nodded, surprise was evident in her eyes at the young woman's knowledge of her Romani wheel tattoo. She headed off in the same direction as her team leader, knowing she had quite a bit of explaining to do. Sam, Michelle and Alyssa watched the interactions between Nell and Gavin and then with Hetty. They were curious but also concerned over what was going on.

"Leave them be," Nell told them as she returned to her seat, although worry for both Callen and Hetty remained at the forefront of her mind.

Hetty knocked on the fly screen door before stepping inside. It was the first time since she'd arrived on the ranch that she'd seen inside their house. So very different to the one she had bought on his behalf. It was filled with furniture, children's toys, family photos, books and a television. She understood now why he hadn't bothered to fill his Los Angeles home with much. It wasn't his home.

Gavin placed his SIG into the rear of his jeans and headed back down the stairs. He halted in his step when he saw the duchess of deception looking around the living room.

"I always wondered why you never made your house a home. Now I understand. You already had a home in Montana with your family." She breathed out heavily, knowing Gavin had seen her tattoo. She was surprised Nell knew about it, but she should have known it would come out eventually. She had tried hard to ensure it was well hidden, especially after hearing Callen's words on his hatred for the symbol. "Miss Jones tells me you've seen something that frightens you." Her eyes softened from the love she held dearly for him. "Do I frighten you, my dear boy?"

Gavin remained at the bottom of the stairs as if he was glued to the spot. His body remained tense, every muscle under his shirt rippled from it. His breathing became heavier, how was he supposed to answer her? He had no voice after all.

Hetty stepped closer, in hope for him to at least listen to her. "I know there is a lot about my past I haven't told you. Much of it I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to. The past is the past. However, there are some parts of the past that follow us whether we want it to or not. Like your mother's death and your need to protect your family from such a tender age. Ghosts creep out from the closet from time to time to haunt us, and sometimes the things we've done in the past come back to bite us. I am no Mother Teresa, Gavin. As you know I have enough bodies to fill my own cemetery. But one thing I assure you, is that I am never a threat to you or your family."

Callen's eyes widened at her admission. His trust issues resurfaced once more.

Hetty pushed her sleeve up her arm and revealed to him the markings of the Romani wheel. "This was given to me when I turned sixteen by the man who raised me. A family who my mother knew in a concentration camp during world war two. My father died before I was born, my mother, two days after. The Pavlenco family took me in and raised me as their daughter. I had no one other than them. I was an orphan at 2 days of age. I knew nothing of what kind of people they really were until after I had been inked with their family symbol. It was after I had met Alexa Comsecu's father, a relative of my so called father, when I realised who they were. I ran away, changed my name and made my way to America," she stepped closer. "I am Romani like your mother, my dear boy. I became good friends with her because we had our home country in common. Clara was the only one who knew my secret. Who I was at birth, who I was raised as, and who I chose to be."

Gavin stared his cerulean orbs into her paler blue ones.

"Every day since I knew I had failed your mother, I have done everything possible to make amends with my maker. To ensure that you and your sister were safe." Hetty's eyes glistened. "All this time I thought I had failed," her voice cracked with emotion, "only to find that I hadn't, was the best day of my life. To know that you remembered who you really were, who your family were and that you have kept them safe here, was all I have ever wished for you and your sister. And then you've surprised me even further, to find you have found your own piece of normal life with a beautiful wife and children. Why would I ever want to take any of that happiness away from you?"

Tears spilled down Gavin's cheeks. He looked lost like the small boy she had seen in the orphanage many years before. Bravely and lovingly, she took the remaining steps towards the man she had looked on as a son.

Gavin bent over and hugged her. He cried along side the woman who had proved her worth. He only wished he had the voice to tell her.

Sam bolted towards the house, worried for his partner. On hearing Hetty, he chose to remain outside the door. He was taken aback to hear Hetty's words. He now understood what had happened at the table. Relief washed over him when Gavin hugged their small Operations Manager. All was forgiven. He stepped away to give them the privacy they deserved. He saw Alyssa's worry and smiled. "All is good." Alyssa relaxed after that. She was still puzzled over what had started this in the first place.

_**Maddy's birthday**_

Two weeks passed since that stressful day. Everyone was walking around with a smile on their faces. The Los Angeles team had stayed on for Maddy's birthday, whilst Vance and his children left a week earlier. Gibbs smiled over to his friend, glad to see he'd settled into family life easily. The news had come good over his compressed nerve and slowly his voice returned. It had taken a few days longer than the doctor had hoped, but Gavin was given permission to try to talk after his follow up MRI. Each morning he'd try to speak alone in the bathroom, embarrassed to do it in front of anyone else. A loud whoop came out of the bathroom when his voice had returned. That was three days ago, and the whole ranch was in celebration mode after all that had happened. They had been through a lot together and now a shrieking one year old blonde haired, blue eyed girl took her daddy over to the swing. "Push dada?" How could anyone resist the beautiful birthday girl.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs chuckled watching Gavin give in to her. He'd heard him the day before singing the same song he'd sung to Kelly when she was little.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird."

Gavin had come out of the turbulence of his life, smiling. Gibbs nodded to him with a broad smile plastered on his face. "It still amazes me how much he's taken to fatherhood." Nathan came up beside him, watching the pair at the swings. "I worried over him for so long that he'd miss out on all of this," Nathan waved over to his granddaughter as she squealed with delight. "Who would have thought it by looking at him now?"

"Didn't we all," Gibbs agreed. "Perhaps he's got more Read in him than you thought. I know he's got that protector gene from the Callens, but to look at him now, one would think he'd never seen the horrors he's seen in his lifetime."

Nathan nodded his head and smiled. "Let's hope that's behind him now." He'd seen how close his son was with his team and he wondered whether Gavin would change his mind over settling at home. But Gain assured him that he had written his letter of resignation and personally handed it to Vance before he left a week earlier.

Ethan and Cooper ran outside at fast speed, they being chased by Kensi and Deeks. Toy pistols fired in both directions, the boys were having the time of their lives. The four year old twins had sherif badges pinned to their plaid shirts as they ran for cover. "Jesse James and his girlfriend have returned. Hide everyone," Cooper shouted. Giggles could be heard from behind the tree where their tree house was built.

Deeks signalled to Kensi as they quietly moved around the tree and shouted. "Bang! Bang!" Squeals from the boys rose from behind the tree as Kensi and Deeks tickled the boys.

Gavin looked on with joy, pleased his team had mixed in well with his family. _I should have done this a long time ago, _he thought. But the past was just that, as Hetty had pointed out to him two weeks earlier. It had been the final moment between them that had brought all the walls they had set up around their hearts, tumbling down. The air had been cleared and he finally relaxed. He was finally safe amongst his family and team. They had become his family over the seven years, since Hetty persuaded him to move across to her team. It was the best move he'd ever made. He continued to push his daughter on the swing and it felt the most natural thing in the world. To be here on the family ranch playing house with his beautiful wife and children.

"St-op dada!" Gavin grabbed Maddy and slowly brought her down from the swing. He cuddled her and had to laugh when she squirmed in his arms. He let her down and watched her run after her brothers. He shook his head in wonder as her wobbly legs managed the distance,without any tumbles.

"Family life suits you, G." Sam joined him by the playground. Kamran had seen the excitement and wanted to join the boys in their play with Kensi and Deeks. "I think we've solved Kensi's problem of being afraid of kids too." He chuckled over their junior members of the team's ability to capture the children's attention and entertain them for the past two weeks.

"I'm going to miss us," Gavin finally admitted. "It's been the second best part of my life working with you." He looked over to his best friend. "Brother." His smirk emerged on his face.

Sam chuckled at his now former partner. "About time, bro." He clapped him on his back. "And I'll allow you to say second, only because nothing can compare with this." He widened his arms at his life on the ranch. "I hope you realise what you've done by bringing us here," he saw the quizzical expression appear on Gavin's face, "you'll have us coming back every chance we get."

Gavin laughed. "You better." He looked over to Nell who was coming their way. "Are you ready for your new partner?"

Sam looked over in her direction. "After her performances with her uncle and father, definitely. She's got a lot of potential of running the office one day."

Gavin smiled over to her. "That she does."

Nell appeared after her early morning ride. The exercise had cleared her head from the nightless sleep she'd had again. After a week of her time with her mom and brother back in Cincinnati, her thoughts returned of her father. Out here she could forget him, although it was the last place she had seen him. She felt at peace on the Montana ranch. Eric and Nate were arriving today after clearing up the case from Los Angeles. She was nervous on how Eric would be around her after his reaction over her uncle. But she was glad he was coming with Nate. She needed to speak with Nate with all the emotions that were running through her at the moment. She sipped from a flowered cup Suzanne had greeted her with after she left the stable. Tea brewed the way Hetty preferred, she noted. No paper taste which they had all become accustomed to since working at the Office of Special Projects.

The ranch became a multitude of rainbow colours from all the balloons Alyssa, Amanda and Hetty busied themselves in blowing up with helium gas. They'd tied matching coloured ribbons to them and mixed the colours up in their bunches. They were all anchored down by water weights wrapped in cellophane and placed on the tables and around the garden. It was a sight that everyone there would never forget.

Sam drove off to the airport to collect Eric and Nate from their chartered flight from Los Angeles. They'd timed it perfectly for Maddy's party. They were staying for the rest of the week before the team were due back in the office. Nate was spending time with them to see them through the transition of no Callen. After witnessing how stressed Eric was without Nell, Nate had placed a request for a replacement Analyst who was starting the following week. They would be back to a full force of four agents and two in Ops as their eyes and ears. Owen Granger was given the all clear by Alyssa and was he was returning to D.C. before his next trip to the L.A. office. He wanted to give them time to settle before treading on their toes. However, after their time bonding on the ranch, they had all settled around him and treated him as part of the family. There were no longer barriers up around any of them. The whole experience of pulling together for one of their own had made them stronger and closer.

_**Four months later**_

Snow settled around the ranch, winter had arrived with their second snowstorm a week earlier. The Hereford and Angus cattle stood in the lower fields, shelter for the hay was situated at the nearest end to the stables to provide them food during the winter. The calves had grown and weaned ready for the harsh winter months ahead. The next season of calves were drawing close for their arrival, with the first due the following month.

The winter had been a shock for Gavin, in all his coming and goings over the years, this was his first winter working on the ranch. He was busy checking on the cattle to ensure they were all dealing well with the latest snow fall. Huddled together near the shed that housed their food, they managed well so far. The air had a bite to it causing Gavin to cough every now and then. He'd woken up before the sun to he make his rounds around the fields before breakfast. The thought of the home cooked meals he'd become accustomed to since his return home, warmed him enough to keep him working. Jasper had proven to be a worthy horse, keeping up with him over the months into the freezing cold each morning. He'd made sure he had a special treat of apples and a warm blanket for his stallion after their return to the stables. It was nine days to Christmas, the excitement from their boys had spread to Maddy, who was growing constantly in height and development. He'd been teaching their children Romani seeing it was part of their heritage. Pictures of the country, the people, culture and a map were blue-tacked onto the cupboard door in the family room. His children grasped the language easily and they loved learning something new every day.

Gavin had almost completed his task of tending to the cattle, when he saw his father rush over in the Ford Pick up truck. "You've got to come now." Excitement was evident in his voice. "Aly's gone into labour."

Gavin jumped up onto Jasper's back and urged him into a gallop back to the stable. He passed his horse over to an employee, who took over the duty of brushing him down, unsaddling him and feeding him. Gavin ran over to their 4wd, where Amanda sat in the rear with Alyssa. His eyes widened when he saw the desperation in his wife's blue eyes. "Hurry, Gav." Amanda told him. He watched Alyssa breathe through another round of contractions. He nodded and started the car. He looked over at Suzanne, she watched from the front door with their three children, who waved out to them. He waved back and pressed gently on the accelerator. Fortunately the driveway had been kept clear of the build up of snow from daily use of their own snow-plough, an essential piece of machinery for their part of the country. But he still needed to drive carefully. Black ice could catch them out at any stretch of road between their ranch and St Peter's hospital.

Their usual twenty minute drive became forty, which felt like hours for Alyssa as the contractions became closer. She continued to breathe through the contractions much to her own credit. Gavin found it hard to concentrate with the excitement and nerves of the impending birth of their second lot of twins. But he managed to get them safely outside the maternity entrance without any drama. A midwife greeted them with a wheelchair and Amanda took over the vehicle to park it. Gavin went in with Alyssa, carrying her bag of things for herself and the twins. They'd agreed to keep the sex of the babies a surprise, however they knew that this time they weren't identical like Ethan and Cooper.

Gavin remained by Alyssa's side as they led her straight into a birthing suite. The doctor came in and smiled reassuringly over to Alyssa. The midwives busied themselves, helping Alyssa at every turn. "Looks like you've got here just in time." Dr Keith Walters nodded to Helen, the midwife. Two heart monitors were strapped to Alyssa's belly, which had bulged further out, than it had with the boys or with Maddy. She was four weeks early, but that wasn't a surprise with twins. And she still looked beautiful, even with face scrunched up, as the need to push over came her. She panted and readied herself, as the doctor and midwife held her legs. "On the next contraction you can push." Gavin sat behind her on the bed, supporting her back and shoulders.

Amanda looked up with a smile when her father joined her. He held a takeaway cup of coffee in his hand for her. "Thought you might need this."

"Thanks, Dad." She held the warm cup in her hands and inhaled the aroma. "They took her straight into a birthing suite. The contractions were really close when we got here. I don't think we'll be waiting long."

Nathan grinned over to his daughter. His family was expanding all the time. "This family keeps expanding. Brad's proposing to his girlfriend on Christmas Eve. And Daniel's not far behind him."

Amanda's face brightened with the news. "That's awesome news. It's about time those brothers of mine made the big step." She hugged her father. "Time to build another two houses on the ranch then."

Nathan laughed. "Keen to keep your brothers close, aren't you?"

Amanda nodded. "For sure, Dad. I've finally got my baby brother home full time, I'm not going to lose my others."

"I agree. With all we've been through as a family, it's important to keep them all close. We'll become our own town, with the way our family's growing." He'd thought about this when his grandchildren grew and started their own family. He knew he was getting ahead of himself, but with all the threats towards him out of the way, he was excited to push forward for their future.

"That sounds perfect." She continued to sip her coffee, as they waited for news of the latest arrival into the Read family.

A loud cry emerged from down the corridor. Nathan and Amanda looked to each to each other and smiled. "One down another to come."

Tears welled up in Gavin's eyes as he looked at his brand new daughter. He kissed Alyssa, who was doing great. "She's beautiful." The paediatrician took their daughter to be measured and weighed, as well as check her over. They saw the woman wipe clean their daughter and place her on the scales. The digital screen on the scales came up with six pounds, six ounces. A good weight for a baby who'd arrived four weeks early.

Another contraction took over Alyssa's concentration, she pushed with all that she had left. She was exhausted from the past half an hour of pushing. Finally another cry came as their fifth child entered the world. A boy, slightly smaller than his sister came out with a huge cry. Gavin kissed Alyssa on the lips, overwhelmed by the emotions that rippled through his body. It was the most amazing moment watching the safe arrival of their babies. Each one of their five children were precious to them.

Their son was placed on the scales and weighed in at six pounds, one ounce. Their daughter was brought over to Alyssa to nurse. "She's so tiny," Gavin whispered, although the scales agreed with their surmising that she was bigger than her brother.

It didn't take long for their daughter to nuzzle her way to the breast and suck. She proved to be a hungry baby, but content once she was fed. She looked just like Maddy had when she was born. Alyssa passed her over to Gavin after she had fed her. The paediatrician brought their son over for her first cuddle.

"Hello Eleanore, I'm your daddy." He gently kissed her chubby cheek and burped her over his shoulder.

Alyssa lightly stroked her son as he nuzzled his way to the other breast from the one his sister had latched on. Tears fell down her cheeks as she thought about the toll early in her pregnancy. The worry if they would survive the stress of almost losing Gavin and the threat on the family. "We made it." Disbelief that they had come through unharmed overwhelmed her. She kissed his soft fair hair, as he continued suck. Both babies proved to be good feeders which was a good sign. She sighed with relief that everything was okay. She looked up at her husband who was doting on his daughter. She smiled through her tears of joy at the sight.

Gavin walked back over to her and sat on the chair. He leaned over and kissed their son. "Hello Samuel. Welcome to your family." He kissed Alyssa again, tenderly and full of the love he felt for the love of his life. He knew from that moment that Eleanore and Samuel would be safe and have a happy life growing up on the ranch. He'd retired from NCIS and he hadn't looked back from the life that had consumed him since he was five. Now he joined a new chapter of his life that had started without him, but he was determined to stay where he was with his family. John Legend's song, 'All of Me' came to his mind as he smiled over to his wife.

'_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

THE END!


End file.
